


Our Love Won't Die

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Series: Just Keep Holding Onto Me [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Happy Death Cure, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, True Love, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 45,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: After everything, here they are. They've outrun the Trials, but can they outrun WICKED? The road ahead may be the hardest they've faced yet, but with each other, Newt and Thomas can get through it- they can get through anything. ***Happy Death Cure! The fourth installment in my Newtmas Maze Runner Series! In this one, our precious lil' Newt is Immune to the Flare, and we don't lose him! Please do enjoy!!***





	1. Chapter One/Two

**Author's Note:**

> HERE. IT. IIISSSS!!! I couldn't wait until tomorrow, so I'm posting the first update tonight!! Ahhh!! This one isn't much, just getting through those fist two chapters without Newt, so nothing special. The real fun begins tomorrow :) Thank you to everyone who's still with me after all this time!! Buckle up for another ride; I'm grateful you're coming along with me :) 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

It was the smell that began to drive him mad. 

Not that he had no track of time, or that the lights never went off, or that he had the same meal three times a day, or the complete isolation with completely nothing to do; it was his own smell. 

He had nothing; no rag, no shower, no change of clothes. He was filthy and he stank, and it was driving him nuts. And the thick blanket of worry underneath it all definitely wasn’t helping. Not for himself, of course. For his friends. For Newt. 

Thomas could imagine what they were being put through. He wondered if they were being forced to endure the same thing; it broke Thomas’ heart thinking of Newt, curled up, alone and afraid. He missed him so bad. The nagging terror that this would be how it ended for them shook Thomas’ body like a tremor. 

And without Newt to be his absolute, his calm, the rage crept in. 

WICKED was putting them through Hell, one little Trial after the next for their own sick research. They were tormenting him and Minho; they were tormenting Newt. 

And for that, they would pay. 

He swore that to himself a thousand times a day. It had become part of his daily schedule; wake up, eat, exercise, thirst for revenge, think of Newt, then go back to sleep. All the while, watching that door and that desk, praying for it to open every day. Imagining it happening. 

Then, one day, much to his shock, the door opened. 

 

 

Thomas had to admit, he was surprised that it was the Rat Man that walked through. “Good morning, Thomas.” he said with a stiff nod. 

When Thomas spoke, he barely recognized his own voice. It had been weeks since he had spoken last, and it came out as a gravelly croak. “It’d only be a good morning if you let me out.” 

Rat Man nodded, looking down at the papers on his desk. “Yes, yes, I know. Don’t worry, you’ll be hearing plenty of good news today.” 

Thomas’ heart leaped. The first thing he thought of was Newt. 

But, just because he was happy, didn’t mean he was going to enjoy spatting out some insults and sarcastic remarks. Which he did so, an embarrassing small amount, until he ran out of material. So he just demanded to be told everything. 

“Oh Thomas,” Rat Man said gently. “You do have the Flare, we didn’t lie to you about that.” 

Thomas’ heart constricted as he thought of the insane people in the Scorch; the thought of becoming one of them, of Newt becoming one of them, was unbearable. 

“Well, then I haven’t started going crazy yet. When’s that supposed to happen?” 

Rat Man simply sighed. “No, you don’t understand what I came in here to tell you. There’s no use in keeping you in the dark. Not anymore.” 

Thomas felt wary. “I don’t know what that means.” 

Rat Man went on to explain how all of this was for a good cause, and that they were close to an outcome; all that. But then he stood, collecting his papers. “What I came here to tell you; you have the Flare, but its effects haven’t tampered with your brain and it never will. You are a part of an extremely rare group that is immune to the Flare.” 

The information was almost too much to process. 

“Oh, and people on the streets call you Munies. And they really, really hate you.”


	2. Chapter Three/Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovlies :) 
> 
> Expect a couple more updates tonight! I have homework and some reading to do, but I do plan on at least three updates tonight (including this one)! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas wanted to be skeptical, but he just believed it. After all the lies he had been told, somewhere deep inside, he was a hundred percent sure this was truth. It just made sense. After everything, he figured he and probably all the other Gladers and kids from Group B were Immune. Or so he hoped. 

“I can see you believe me,” Rat Man said with a slight nod. “After people like you were discovered, WICKED suddenly had a real hope to find a cure. So we put you in tests and trials to study your brains and the way they worked and just what makes you immune. Unfourantely, not everyone in your trial group, or B’s, is immune.” 

Thomas’ heart dropped and he thought of Newt and Minho, and even Teresa- he hated her, but he wouldn’t even wish that fate on her. 

“Who… Who isn’t...”

“Who isn’t immune?” Rat Man pulled a little grin. “Well don’t you think they should know before you? But first thing’s first. Let’s go get you a shower and some fresh clothes, you smell like a week-old corpse.” 

*** 

It turned out that there was no cure at the safe haven, like they’d been promised. 

Just a safe haven, and that the data they had collected now could create one. Thomas was disappointed, but somewhere he knew. This place was so riddled with lies, he couldn’t trust a word. 

Finally, they reached a large bathroom. With showers and lockers. One of the lockers was open, and inside was a fresh pair of clothes and shoes, even a watch. Thomas was practically itching to get in one of those showers. 

“You have thirty minutes,” Rat Man said, “then I’ll meet you back here and you will be reunited with your friends.” 

Newt popped into his mind first and he just couldn’t wait. He missed him so bad; he had thought about him everyday. He was sure that the possibility of seeing him again was what kept him going all that time. 

Then he thought of Teresa and tried calling out to her. Nothing. Despite his ever-growing disdain for her, he still felt that nagging emptiness of not having their minds linked anymore. 

When Rat Man left, he wasted no time in getting into one of those showers. He got to work on making himself feel human again. 

 

 

T-Shirt and jeans. Running shoes, like he’d had in the Maze. Fresh, soft socks. He had to admit, he felt reborn. He washed himself over and over and felt better each time. He could the smell shampoo in his hair and the soap on his body and felt better than he had in almost a month. All he needed now was to find Newt to make everything feel perfect. 

When Rat Man came back, Thomas was eager to see the others. And Rat Man was eager to get him there. 

As they walked, Rat Man talked. Apparently everybody had a different Phase Three- Thomas’ had been the room. He didn’t even want to know what they had done to his friends. To Newt.

When they reached the door, Rat Man opened it without hesitation. 

Inside were the Gladers and the kids from Group B, all scattered about a small auditorium. Thomas scanned the group, finding Minho and Newt and the others and he was rendered speechless, his heart pounding. After all this time- almost a month- Newt was there, he was right there. 

“Well, I’ve been shucked and gone to heaven. It’s Thomas!” Minho shouted. 

Newt swung around and a big smile found his face. He clambered over some chairs and ran to him, and Thomas wasn’t sure when, but he went running to him. He wrapped his arms around him and lifted him, hugging him tight. Newt clung to him, his face buried in Thomas’ neck. “I missed ya, Tommy.” he squeaked. 

Thomas set him down, but didn’t let go. He nuzzled his face into Newt’s hair; he smelled like shampoo, and Thomas smiled. “I missed you, too. So much.” 

Thomas’ heart was still racing, and he probably would’ve just stood there, holding Newt forever if Minho hadn’t slapped him on the back, smirking. “Look at that, we’ve been reunited for thirty seconds and you’re already grossing me out.” he laughed and hugged him and Thomas happily hugged him back. 

Everyone looked exhausted, emotionally, and he could only imagine what they had been through. But everyone was starting to look better by the second, and Thomas felt like he was on top of the world. Newt slid his arm around Thomas’ waist, leaning up against his side and smiling up at him, making Thomas feel a million times better than he already had. 

Thomas spotted Teresa; and at first, he had the urge to run to her, but memories of the Scorch surfaced and that urge was gone. She looked thrilled to see him, but suddenly he wished he hadn’t spotted her. Instead, he turned his attention back to Newt and stole a kiss; it felt like years since they’d had one, so he stole one more to keep him at bay until he could get him alone and kiss him much, much longer. 

Teresa made her way to him and looked up at him. “Hey,” Thomas said. 

“Hey,” she said, “you okay?” 

Thomas shrugged. “Yeah. Kind of a rough past couple weeks, but doing much better now,” he said, giving Newt a squeeze. 

“I tried to talk to you everyday.” she said, “it didn’t work. But I think it was all worth it now.” she smiled and took his hand. 

Thomas yanked it away, shocked she could say something like that. Anger boiled in stomach; something about what she said made him angry. She, in general, was making him angry. Right then and there, he resolved that Newt and Minho were the only people he would trust. He might find peace with her, but what they had was gone. 

He felt Newt give Thomas a little concerned squeeze, and when Thomas was about to speak, Rat Man came down the aisle, clapping his hands. “Everybody take a seat, we’ve got a few things to cover before we remove the Swipe.” 

It took Thomas a moment to process what he said. And when he did, he looked down at Newt, wide-eyed, who was already looking at him with the exact same expression. 

Rat Man stepped onto the stage and stood behind the lectern, gripping the sides with a forced smile. “That’s right ladies and gents, you’re going to get your memories back. Every last one of them.”


	3. Chapter Five/Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> Here's another one of those promised updates. I'm going to begin working on the next one the moment this one is posted! I hope you all enjoy!! :D 
> 
> Oh, and you'll have to forgive me if I can only post one update tomorrow, it's Thanksgiving. And seeing as it's just me and my mom this year, and I'm a good cook and my mom could burn water, guess who's doing all the cooking this year? XD 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Thomas’ mind was spinning. 

He took Newt’s hand and led him to where Minho was sitting, the two of them sitting. Newt kept their hands entwined, and it despite the situation, it made Thomas smile. Not like he was going to pull his hand away anyway. 

Even still, he was shocked. After everything, after struggling for so long to remember who he was, who his family was, everything- they were about to get it back, to get it all back. 

Of course, this news brought on arguments. It wasn’t soon before the whole place was in chaos. Thomas simply looked at Newt, who just looked at him and smiled. Thomas smiled back; as if suddenly, the room was quiet. 

“Silence!” Rat Man suddenly roared, pounding his hands on his lectern. It made Thomas jump; he had been so distracted by Newt that the interruption nearly took his breath away. 

Rat Man was going on and on about the reasons they had to mistrust them, and the reasons that they should trust them, when Frypan piped up; “What if we don’t want to?” he shouted, “what if we don’t our memories back?”

Thomas looked to Frypan, relieved. The exact same thing had been on Thomas’ mind as well. 

Rat Man seemed utterly annoyed, but took a breath to compose himself. “If you really don’t want to remove the Swipe, then you don’t have to. It’s up to you. You can stand by and watch the others.” 

Thomas couldn’t help but wonder if that was really a choice. Thomas looked at Newt, who looked at him quizzically. Thomas was about to whisper to him and ask him what he thought, but Rat Man moved and headed towards the door they had come in. “You really want no memory of your parents? Of your family and friends? If you don’t want them, that’s fine. You don’t have to hold onto the good things before all this began. But just know, you will never get this opportunity again.” 

Thomas considered it heavily. He had always wanted to know his parents, his mother, yes. But if Thomas was who WICKED had been saying he was, then he didn’t want to know that guy, he didn’t like him. He looked over at Newt and his heart twisted. He didn’t want to know the person who would put Newt through this. 

Rat Man left the room without another word, and Thomas leaned in to Minho and Newt so no one else could hear him. “There’s no way we do this.” he whispered. 

Minho squeezed Thomas’ shoulder. “Amen. Even if I did trust those shanks, why would I want to remember? Look what it did to Ben and Alby.” 

Newt nodded. “I agree. But we need to make a move soon; I don’t want to get trapped by these people again.” 

Thomas nodded, but he knew they had to be careful. He definitely wasn’t going to risk something happening to Newt, not after everything they had made it through. “Not too soon though, we can’t screw this up. We need to look for our best chance.” It had felt so long since he had felt it that it took him by surprise; the strength trickling into his system. He had Newt on one side and Minho on the other, and they were done doing what WICKED wanted. 

As a group, they got up to leave, Newt practically clinging to his arm. When he got to the door knob, he stopped and his heart sunk. He could hear his friends talking, and they were planning on getting their memories back. 

*** 

Rat Man was waiting outside the auditorium, of course. 

Rat Man led the group through several hallways and turns until they came to a large, steel door. Rat Man pulled out a key card and placed it against a small recession in the steel. A couple of clicks later, the giant door dragged open with a sound that reminded Thomas of the Doors in the Maze. 

On the other side was another door. On the inside of that was nothing special. A large room, tiled, lots of counters and cabinets. There were several beds lined against the back wall; each had a menacing looking, foreign contraption connected to it- all shiny metal and plastic tubes. Thomas couldn’t imagine letting someone put that on his face. 

“This is how we’re going to remove the Swipe. Don’t worry, I know these devices look menacing, but the procedure won’t hurt nearly as much as you think.” Rat Man said so casually. 

“Nearly as much?” Frypan asked incredulously. “So it does hurt, is what you’re really saying.”

“You should expect minor discomfort, it is a surgery after all.” 

Teresa spoke up next. “If we do this, does this mean you won’t be able to control us anymore?”

Thomas thought of Teresa in the building in the Scorch, and of Alby writhing in the Homestead, and of Gally killing Chuck. The thought of them being able to do that was terrifying. And Thomas considered the procedure for a moment, but shook it off. This was about mistrust, and he wasn’t going to back down. 

“And will it get rid of...” her voice trailed as she looked over at Thomas. “Basically,” she continued, “will this get rid of everything?” 

Rat Man nodded. “Yes. And yes, you, Thomas, and Aris won’t be able to do your little trick anymore. The only thing that will remain is the tiny device that lets us map your killzone patterns. But you will have your long-term memories back and we won’t be able to manipulate your brains anymore. Take it or leave it.” 

The room was full of little whispers and questions and uncertainty. Except for Minho, Thomas, and Newt, who just stood quietly- having already made their decisions. 

“Oh,” Rat Man said, “one more thing. That would be better for me to tell you now then for you to find out with your memories.”

“What?” Someone asked. 

“Some of you aren’t immune. I’m going to tell you who now, please do try to take the news calmly.” 

 

 

Thomas’ heart and head were pounding. He was anxious, nervous. He knew he was immune, but if Newt or Minho weren’t—he just didn’t know how he’d handle that. 

“For an experiment to provide accurate responses, we need to have a control group. We did our best to keep the disease from you as long as we could, but it is airborne and highly contagious.” Rat Man began, pausing to take in everyone’s glances. 

Newt rolled his eyes. “Just bloody get on with it then. We all thought we had the buggin’ disease anyway, you’re not breakin’ any hearts.” 

“Yeah,” Sonya said simply. “Just cut the drama and tell us.”

Rat Man agreed and went on down the list. Thomas squeezed Newt’s hand, dreading to hear his name and hoping against hope that he wouldn’t lose him, not like this. 

Names went by, one-by-one, most that Thomas didn’t recognize. Each one brought on a new feeling of dread. 

Finally, the list stopped. 

Thomas let out a sigh of relief and his knees almost gave out. He wrapped his arms around Newt as tight as he could. “Oh thank God,” he muttered. 

He felt Newt smile and his arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back. “I’m fine, ya big goof.” even still, he gave Thomas a gentle, comforting kiss on his shoulder. “I’m fine.” he repeated, softer this time. 

Thomas managed to pull himself out of it, looking around. A Glader Thomas didn’t know was staring at the wall with blank eyes, another was trying to hide his tears. His heart hurt for them. He had never gotten to know them, but they were his family all the same. 

A girl from Group B had red, puffy eyes, whimpering and crying- a big group of her friends were around her, trying to console her. 

“I had to get that out of the way.” he said. “Worry not, we needed you. And with the information you helped retrieve, we should have a cure in time to save you.” 

“And if you don’t?” Minho snapped. 

Rat Man ignored him, and introduced them to the Retractor. He explained how the process would go through, what it would feel like. Then left them all to make their decisions while he made sure all the medical preparations were right. 

Teresa came over. No one turned her away, though, they were all curious about what she had to say on the manner. She nodded. “I think we should do it.” It didn’t surprise Thomas at all, and whatever hope he had they should would deny WICKED for them died for good. “We need our memories to be smart about what to do next. It just seems right to me.”

Thomas shook his head. “I know you’re not stupid, but I also know you’re in love with WICKED. I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’m not buying it.” 

“Me neither,” Minho said. “They can manipulate our shuck brains, how would we even know if they were putting our memories back or made-up new ones?” 

Teresa let out a sigh. “You guys are missing the point! They’re taking out the part that lets them control us. Seems good to me.” 

“Yeah, well, I never trusted you anyway.” Minho said, shaking his head. “Certainly not them. I’m with Thomas.” 

Teresa gave Newt a pleading look and Newt just shook his head. “I don’t bloody trust them for a second. I’m stayin’ with Tommy on this one.” 

When they found out that Aris was for it, they couldn’t have been more against it. She looked over at Thomas one more time, but he just kept his expression blank. Her face fell and her shoulders slumped. “Fine, suit yourselves.” 

She turned and left, and his heart lurched slightly. She had been his best friend once, and he mourned the loss of that. 

Thomas grabbed Minho and Newt and pulled them aside. He dropped his voice; “We’re gonna play along all nice, but the moment we have our chance, we’re getting out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, forgive me for any mistakes!! I admittedly didn't exactly proofread this one... 'XD


	4. Chapter Seven/Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannd, here we are! Last update for tonight! 
> 
> I took advantage of them going to bed to add in lots of Newtmas at the end. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> ***I do NOT own the Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Minho and Newt didn’t get a chance to respond before Rat Man came back, but judging by the determination in their eyes, they were on board. 

“We’ve already assigned each of you to a bed,” Rat Man said, doctors taking place beside each bed. He began listing off names, including Aris and Sonya, but not Thomas or any of the Gladers. “If I didn’t call your name, you’re not staying in this room. Please follow me to the next one.” 

In the next room, he rattled off more names, including Newt and Frypan. “I’m not bloody doin’ it.” Newt announced. 

“That’s fine,” Rat Man said simply. “Please do continue to follow the group until the end.” 

Frypan decided to do it. Thomas was shocked, but it was his choice to make. 

When they reached the last room, Minho and Thomas still hadn’t been called; neither had Teresa or Harriet or a couple girls from Group B. Much to Thomas’ surprise and somewhat disappointment, Newt had been the only to refuse. 

When Minho and Thomas refused, Rat Man seemed to stay focused on Thomas. He had obviously wanted him to go through with the procedure, but he let him make his decision. 

When they entered the final room, there, beside one of the beds, was Brenda. She gave him a quick shake of her head, glanced at Rat Man, then before Thomas knew it, Brenda had sprinted across the room and locked him in a tight hug. Her lips were pressed against his ear as she whispered; “Don’t trust them. Ever. Only me and Chancellor Paige.” 

Rat Man had been screaming at her, and with a sheepish excuse, she backed away. Thomas looked over at Newt, expecting him to look jealous or angry, but he seemed to understand she had said something of value cause he just looked curious and confused. 

Teresa, who had been silent, stepped up. “What’s she doing here? I thought she was a Crank.” 

Thomas had no idea. 

Thomas had briefly considered making a run for it, Minho urging them to do so. It wasn’t long however, before three men and two women stepped inside, armed. Newt frowned. “We waited too bloody long,” he muttered. 

“They would’ve caught us out there anyway,” he whispered, hiding his words by pressing them against Newt’s ear, pretending to just be hugging him and muttering sweet nothings into his ear. “Just be patient.” 

Rat Man walked over, pointing at the bulky weapons in the guards’ hands. “These are called Launchers. They will fire these at you if you cause any- and I mean any- trouble. These will not kill you. But I promise, if you’re feeling the affects of these, you will wish it would.” 

Minho crossed his arms. “What’s going on here? You said we could make our own decisions, why the army?” 

“Because I don’t trust you.” he paused, choosing his words carefully. “We had hoped you’d do things voluntarily. Either way, we still need you.” 

“So you bloody lied. Again.” Newt said, annoyed. 

“We didn’t lie. You got to make your choices. Now deal with the consequences.” Rat Man turned their backs on them. “Guards, escort Thomas and the other to their rooms, where they can dwell on their mistakes until tomorrow morning’s test. Use whatever force necessary.” 

 

 

The women had their Launchers pointed at them, and it made it clear they would use them. 

The three men each grabbed one of their arms, and started hauling them through the halls. Thomas grimaced, he wished the guard wouldn’t just haul Newt around like that. He didn’t want the man to touch him at all, actually. 

Minho struggled the entire way, and it was a miracle he didn’t get shot. Newt occasionally struggled- probably more from discomfort than anything else- but Thomas’ heart still stopped whenever he did. He didn’t want him to get shot. 

When they reached the room, one of the woman had to open it with a key card. Inside, there was two sets of bunk beds, a kitchenette, and a table and some chairs. Definitely not what Thomas was expecting. 

The three men shoved them inside, closing the door behind them. 

The feeling of captivity hit Thomas immediately and made him panic. He rushed to the door and started screaming and yelling and pounding on it. Soon, he felt gentle hands resting on the small of his back. Making him calm down. When he calmed, Newt closed the rest of the distance and slid his hands around Thomas, hugging him from behind. “It’s alright Tommy, don’t panic.” 

Thomas suddenly felt like all his problems were gone. 

“I guess we missed our chance,” Minho said, ignoring their little moment. 

Thomas turned around to face Newt, pulling him back against him. After everything, he couldn’t get enough of Newt. He would be perfectly content with just curling up under some covers and never letting him go. 

They spoke briefly of Brenda. Minho and Newt didn’t exactly trust her, which Thomas could understand, but he trusted her. He didn’t even know why. 

Soon, Thomas wandered over to the mini fridge and pulled it open. Inside were some grapes and cheese. He divided them up, and ate his without even stopping to breathe, then threw back entire bottle of juice. Newt and Minho did the same. 

A woman showed up not long after and brought them each a plate of pork chops and mashed potatoes, and they ate that, too. 

Thomas’ stomach was full, he had Newt and Minho with him, there were beds nearby, and for once, they weren’t in any kind of danger at the moment. All he wanted to do was curl up with Newt and forget everything for a night, which apparently Newt wanted too, because he kept giving Thomas looks. 

Even still, he managed to sit through a discussion on what they should do, which led nowhere. Thankfully, before Minho could pick it up again, Newt spoke up. “We better quit yappin’ and get some sleep.” 

Seeing Newt tired made Thomas a million times more tired than he already was. 

Thankfully, Minho agreed and climbed into bed, on the set of bunk beds opposite from Thomas and Newt’s. They just smiled and climbed into the bottom bunk together, stealing pillows from the bunk overhead.

It wasn’t long before Thomas could hear Minho softly snoring. “You still awake?” Thomas whispered. 

“Ya bloody kiddin’?” Newt whispered back, practically bouncing right up into Thomas’ view, a big grin on his face. “I’ve been waiting for that shank to fall asleep,” he barely got the words out before grabbing Thomas’ face and kissing him. 

Thomas smiled against it, glad he and Newt were on the same page. 

They spent a long time kissing, pausing a couple times to stop and stare admirably at each other, then went right back to kissing. Thomas knew they should’ve been getting sleep, since they planned to escape as soon as possible, but he couldn’t help himself around Newt. He just loved him so much.

It was Newt who pulled away first, folding his arms across Thomas’ chest and resting his head on them with a pleased sigh. Then he frowned a little. “Do you think we’ll ever get out of here? Find some place for just us and be able to spend all night kissin’ and… Other stuff,” he said, a dangerous smirk finding his face. 

Thomas returned the smirk, loving that mischievous little spark in Newt’s eyes. Then he thought about it, and smiled, pushing a piece of hair out of Newt’s face. “I think so,” he said. “I promise you, I’ll get us out of all this WICKED business someday, get us to a place that’s all our own, and we can live out our lives together doing stuff that would gross Minho out.” 

Newt laughed quietly, but there was a genuine smile on his face. “Quite the promise. You best hope you can keep it, or I’ll kick your butt.” 

“I’m sure you would.” Thomas said, with a little laugh of his own this time. 

Newt kissed him softly, “I love you, Tommy.” 

Thomas was almost taken aback by the sincerity in his voice and eyes, but obviously he felt the same, so he wasn’t too shocked. “I love you, too.” he whispered, barely making a sound. How could he when his heart was booming throughout him? He doubted this was the kind of love people wrote about, it was more. Cause there was no way someone could put a feeling like this words. There was just no way. 

Newt smiled and rested his head on Thomas’ chest. Thomas rested his head on Newt’s, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.


	5. Chapter Nine/Ten/Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> If you celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you had a good one! I cooked my first turkey today, and it turned out great :) We had turkey, biscuits, pie, cheese, and stuffing- Ugh, so good. It was lots of cooking, but definitely worth it. We even watched Ferris Beuller's Day Off; one of my favorite movies. I'm so full and happy <3 So happy in fact, that I'll be posting another update right after this one ;) Enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure, or any of the characters!***

Thomas dreamt of his mother. 

Of her kind face, love in her eyes as she watched him eat his breakfast in the morning. Of the way she cried, because his father had been diagnosed with the Flare. He dreamt of WICKED taking him away, his mother letting them, because they could protect him. Because he was Immune, and the world did awful things to the Immune in spite. The last things he dreams of was his mother telling how glad she was that he would never experience it, and saying goodbye to him. 

“Tommy?” 

Thomas stirred and looked at Newt, his hair a mess as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. “You alright? You looked upset.” 

Thomas just shook his head a little. As he opened his mouth to tell Newt all about it, there was a fierce knocking at the door, making him and Newt jump and Minho snap awake. 

They didn’t wait for an invite; the same five guards from the previous day walked in, Launchers raised. Thomas shoved Newt under him just as Janson stepped in. “Rise and shine, boys,” the Rat Man said, “we’ve decided to give you your memories back whether you want them or not.”

 

 

Thomas swung his legs out of bed. “You said we didn’t have to.” Thomas felt Newt put a tentative hand on Thomas’ back, but he stayed behind him- sitting on the bed, which is all Thomas could’ve hoped for. 

“I’m afraid we don’t have much of a choice,” Rat Man said. “The time for lies is over, and we’ll never accomplish anything with you three still in the dark. We need to do this.” 

Something snapped to life in Thomas, singeing any lingering feelings of sleep. This was the moment they’d been waiting for, and even if it wasn’t, they didn’t have much of a choice other than to take this one. 

Thomas reached back and gently grabbed Newt’s hand. Newt seemed to get the message because he stood from the bed, his body tensing. Thomas had no doubt Minho was already holding back the urge to pounce. 

“Look, Newt, Minho, Thomas. I understand how you must feel; You’ve seen some awful things. But the worst part is over now. We can’t change the past or what happened to your friends, but wouldn’t it be a waste to not make a blueprint at this point?” Rat Man said, the fake concern in his voice was sickening. 

Newt glared, probably thinking of Alby, squeezing Thomas’ hand. 

The room had fallen silent, but it was like there was an electricity buzzing through the room. Like the atmosphere itself was a live wire. Suddenly, Minho spoke. “He’s right. I don’t want my friends’ deaths to be for nothing. Let’s just go,” he said, casting Thomas an odd glance before walking out the door. 

Thomas had to admit, he was surprised. But he could only imagine he had a plan. Thomas looked over his shoulder and shot Newt a quick wink that only he could see. “I guess we should just do it.” 

Newt looked conflicted, or at least he pretended to. “… I guess so. We don’t really have a choice at this point.” 

Thomas had to fight back a smile as he led Newt by the hand out of the room. 

As they walked through the halls, Rat Man talked and talked and talked. About every detail of the place. Thomas didn’t like how close those Launchers were to Newt, but he knew they wouldn’t do anything if they behaved. Thomas couldn’t help but worry about how difficult it would be to protect him when they made their break for it. 

When they reached the door to the operation room, Thomas’ body was all nerves and anxiety. They had to do something soon or else they’d force those memories back. He didn’t want them; he didn’t want to support this place and it’s killing of Chuck, and tormenting of Newt and Minho and everybody. 

“I hope you will all cooperate today.” Rat Man said. “It would make everything much easier.” 

Thomas squeezed Newt’s hand. “Newt, Minho. I think he’s right. I think we should agree this time, just like we were talking about last night.” 

Minho flashed him a nervous smile, Newt’s free hand balled into a fist- that spark in his eyes. 

It was now or never. 

 

 

Thomas didn’t hesitate. In one fluid movement, he let go of Newt’s hand and swung his elbow back into the face of the guard behind him just as he kicked the knee out of the one in front of him. 

They crumbled to the floor, but they would recover soon. Newt tackled one of the guards, going sprawling against the floor with him, and Minho was punching another one. But the fifth, one of the women, hadn’t been touched. She raised her Launcher at Newt, and Thomas wasted no time in diving for her. 

He knocked the weapon towards the ceiling before she could shoot. But it was too messy, too impulsive and focused on saving Newt; there was no strategy to it. So it wasn’t much of a shock when she brought it swinging back around and hit Thomas in the side of his head. 

Pain hit him hard, his cheeks and jaw screaming in agony. He lost balance and was on his knees so fast, then before he knew it, was lying flat on his stomach. He heard Newt yell from somewhere behind him. 

Thomas placed his hands under him, attempting to push himself up, but a crushing weight brought him right back down. A knee dug into his spine and he felt the cold metal of the weapon against his head. 

“Give me the word!” the guard pinning him yelled. “Janson, give me the word and I’ll fry his brain!” 

“Don’t!” he heard Newt yell, sounding strained- he had already been apprehended. But by the groan and the way he barely got his word out, Thomas could imagine the guard hitting him with their weapon. The thought of them hurting him sent a raw wave of rage through him and he struggled, but to no avail. 

The woman pressed her weapon harder against to his head, making him still. “Don’t even think about it,” she practically hissed in his ear.

“Just get them up!” Janson barked. “Hurry up!” 

The guard got off Thomas, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and yanking him roughly to his feet. She never took the business end of that Launcher away from his head. Minho and Newt were in the same positions, but Newt had a bleeding, split lip. Thomas swore he could’ve taken any of them down in that moment. 

Janson glared down at Thomas, apparently seeing the rage in his face. “We’ll do him first. The sooner he quits fighting us, the better. And get Brenda. Maybe if he has her as his technician, he won’t fuss as much.” 

Another guard joined the one already taking hold of them, and together they started dragging him to the door. Thomas kicked and struggled, feeling a rising hysteria. “I won’t let you!” he screamed. 

“Let him go!” Newt screamed, but his guard shook him briefly and he just watched, looking just as terrified as Thomas. 

When he was forced inside, and the door shut behind him, separating him from Newt, he lost his reserve. He had nothing left. Brenda was his only hope now, there was nothing left for him to do. 

Brenda was standing next to the bed; she was completely unreadable. 

They forced Thomas to the bed. “Lie down.” One of the guards demanded, pointing her Launcher at Thomas. 

“No,” Thomas growled. 

The woman slapped him hard across the face. “Lie down, now.” 

No.” Thomas repeated. 

The man lifted him up and slammed his shoulders down onto the bed, forcing him to lie down. Then, the fear hit him like a title wave. “You’re not putting that thing on my face!” he said, terrified. 

The man held Thomas down as Thomas tried to get information out of Brenda, beg her not to do this to him, beg her for something, anything. He at least found out that she was immune, Jorge too. He wanted to be mad, be scared, but there was something warm in her voice. Something keeping the fear away; maybe she was on his side. 

Brenda leaned over him. “Once I sedate you, you’ll be asleep in seconds. Do you understand?” she asked, stressing the last word. Then shot him a subtle wink. 

Hope took him like wildfire. She was up to something. 

Thomas laid there, trapped under this man’s weight, watching Brenda fearfully. She had a syringe filled with an odd yellow liquid. “Okay Thomas,” she said, an odd edge to her voice. “We’re going to do this really fast, are you ready?” 

Thomas nodded, thinking of the look of terror on Newt’s face when they took Thomas away. 

With Newt waiting for him, whatever she had up her sleeve, he was ready. 

“Good.” she said, “you better be.”


	6. Chapter Twelve/Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovlies, I'm exhausted! I'm gonna call it a night; enjoy this last update for tonight, and I'll be back at it tomorrow!! 
> 
> Love you guys! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Maze Runner or any of the characters!***

Thomas’ heart was soaring; he felt in control, like he had some power. He had his friends and Newt with him, and he was armed and ready. 

“So what’s the plan?” Newt asked, looking just as pleased by the situation. 

“Jorge’s a pilot,” Brenda offered. “If we can somehow make it to the hangar, and his Berg...” 

Shouts and footsteps could be heard from down the hall. “They’re coming,” Thomas said, fear spiking through him. 

Minho ran right to the door, taking a stance. “They’ll all have to come through here.” 

“Newt,” Thomas said, “you get on the other side of the doorway. Brenda and I will shoot the first couple that come through, you two get the rest from the sides, then make a break for the hallway- we’ll be right behind you.” he stopped Newt before he could take his stance and stole a quick kiss, “and be careful.” 

Newt smiled and nodded. 

They got in their positions. 

 

 

When the first man came through, Thomas shot him. 

Then the next two- a man and a woman; but Minho acted before Thomas could. Minho grabbed the woman by the shirt, knocking her into the wall. She fired her Launcher, but it shot harmlessly. Brenda fired at the man. 

Minho now had her Launcher in his hands, the woman kneeling on the ground with her hands behind her head. 

A fourth man came through, but Newt knocked his weapon away and punched him in the face. When he collapsed, holding a bloody mouth, Newt retrieved the weapon and shot him in the chest. He looked around, then at Thomas. “There’s a bloody beetle blade watchin’ us. We’ve got to go, or they’ll just keep comin’.” 

Thomas looked to the woman, who Minho still had at gunpoint. “How many of you are there?” 

She tried to stay silent, but moving the Launcher closer did the trick. “There’s at least fifty on duty.” 

“Where are the rest?” 

“There’s something else going on, they’re dealing with that. I don’t know what.” 

Minho grabbed her by the back of the shirt, forcing her to her feet. “Well, now that we’ve got the information we need, we’ll just take this nice lady as a hostage.” 

“Brenda leads,” Thomas said, nodding at her. “Then me, then you and her, then Newt in the rear.” he said. He hated not being able to be with him, but he knew that Minho needed cover on both sides and Brenda needed to focus on leading.

Brenda led them through several hallways until they came across a set of double doors. Thomas paused. “We’ve only got four Launchers, and there’s probably more guards on the other side. Are we up for this?” 

Minho walked the woman up to the key card panel. “You’re going to open the door for us so we can focus on your buddies. Try anything and we’ll fry you.” 

Thomas nodded. “I’ll crouch. Minho, lean over my shoulder. Brenda to the left, Newt to the right,” he said, already getting in his position. 

They all got into position, pointing their Launchers at the unopened doors. Thomas kept his eyes trained on Newt, who didn’t notice him staring. His eyes were wide and every time he blinked, he did so quickly, as if he’d be killed in the time his eyes were shut. His face was flushed with fear and adrenaline. Every breath that went past his lips made them tremble. 

Even still, watching him anxious and scared, he was so beautiful. Something inhuman. Thomas sucked in a breath, Newt’s beauty both paralyzing him and giving him strength.

“On three,” Minho said, the woman pulling out her key card. 

“One,” Thomas began counting. “Two.” 

He took a breath, but before he could call it, an alarm sounded and the lights died with a shallow ‘woomph’.


	7. Chapter Fourteen/Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! :D 
> 
> First update for tonight; there will be more :) And there is mention of Newt being sick in this chapter, and before anyone freaks out- No, he does not have the Flare and he is in no way dying. It's just a cold or a flu or something, but I have an idea for the whole Crank Palace thing- and Newt needs to be sick for it. Just bear with me here XD 
> 
> Otherwise, please do enjoy! :D

Thomas blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. 

Thomas could sense Minho moving around, then somehow he managed to shout over the alarm; “The guard’s gone!” 

“Get back in position,” Thomas said, fearing what the blaring alarm would bring. He reached over and grabbed Newt’s hand for a moment, just to make sure he was okay, then he got to his feet. “Feel for the crack where the doors open, I’ll use Rat Man’s key card. Be ready!” 

It took a bit of feeling around blindly, but Thomas found the panel and swiped the card; a few clicks following, then the door swinging inward. 

“Start shooting!” Minho shouted. 

Newt, Minho, and Brenda began firing into the darkness; creating short bursts of light. Thomas carefully got into position and followed suit. Soon enough, there was quite the display of electricity, but no one in sight. 

“Stop!” Thomas yelled, “don’t waste anymore ammunition!” 

They all stood, waiting for the energy to die down before entering the room. Thomas turned to Brenda, shouting over the alarm. “What’s going on? Where is everybody? What’s going on with the alarm?” 

Brenda shook her head, looking clueless. “I don’t know, but something is definitely off.” 

Thomas just reached out and took Newt’s hand, pulling him against him. As they walked into the room, Thomas realized Brenda and Jorge were absolutely essential to their escape. Thomas could remember being in these places once, but had not clue how to navigate them. 

Then the alarm stopped.

“What-” Thomas started too loud, then quieted himself. “What now?” 

The glow from the Launcher grenades was gone, but one of the adjacent room had red emergency lights, giving the room they were in the slightest red haze. They were in some sort of reception office. Still nobody in sight.

“What’s next, Tommy?” Newt asked. 

Thomas paused to think. They needed to get the others, but he assumed that having an escape route planned first was probably the best way to go. “Okay,” he said, “Brenda, we really need your help. We need to get to the hangar and get Jorge prepping a Berg. Newt and Minho, you guys’ll stay with him and be his backup. Brenda and I will go get the others.” 

Newt scowled, but didn’t saying anything. Surely he had to know the only reason Thomas was taking Brenda was because she knew her way around this place. Thomas hoped he knew, anyway. 

Thomas kept the plan going so he wouldn’t get permanently distracted. “Brenda, do you know where we can get more weapons?”

“There’s a weapon’s depot on the way to the hangar,” she said, “but it’s probably guarded.” 

“We’ve seen worse,” Minho said. “We’ll keep firing ‘till either they drop or we do.” 

Newt nodded. “We can get through ‘em.” 

Brenda nodded. “Alright, it’s this way, let’s go.” 

*** 

They had no incidents on the way there. Other than Minho trying to fire at a beetle blade, missing, and almost scorching Newt, who yelped and gave him the dirtiest look. Minho was lucky Thomas didn’t have time; he would’ve kicked him right where the sun don’t shine. 

After a good fifteen minutes of jogging, they reached the weapon’s depot. Thomas was shocked; the doors were open, and the shelves were fully stocked. 

“Well that does it,” Minho said. “No more doubt.” 

“Someone’s setting us up,” Newt murmured. 

Thomas sighed and started thinking things over. The entire thing seemed orchestrated. It caused a wave of frustration to crash through Thomas; even when they were being defiant, it was already predicted. 

“Hey, look at this,” Newt called, already inside the weapon’s depot, snapping Thomas out of his thoughts. 

Newt was pointing at an empty section of shelving. “The lines in the dust are new; someone must’ve come in here within the last hour or so.” 

Thomas inspected it, but Newt was dead on. Thomas wasn’t exactly sure what this meant, but Minho asked first. 

“What’s that mean then?” he asked, clueless. 

Newt looked at Thomas for backup, who just stared blankly. Then at Brenda, who nodded. “Somebody was here, within the last hour, two or three dozen weapons just bloody gone,” Newt started. 

“Yeah?” Minho prodded, just as it clicked for Thomas. 

Brenda finished; “Guards only come here when they need replacements or want to use something besides a Launcher. Why would they all need to do that at the same time? Today? And Launchers are heavy, you can’t fire them if you’re carrying something else. So where are the weapons they left behind?” 

 

 

Minho tried to offer an explanation first; “Maybe they knew something like this might happen, and they didn’t want to kill us. So all they came here and got those to use with their regular guns.” 

Brenda was shooting him down immediately. “No, it’s standard for WICKED personnel to carry Launchers, so why would they come back to get new ones? Despite popular belief, it’s not WICKED’s goal to kill people all the time. Even when Cranks break in.” 

Newt moved closer to Thomas, “Cranks have broken in?” he asked, looking at Thomas with wide-eyes. 

Brenda nodded. “The more infected there are, the more past the Gone, the more desperate they get.” 

“Maybe that’s what happened,” Minho said, nodding a little bit. “Cranks could’ve come in here and taken the weapons they had, started stunnin’ people and eating their shuck bodies! Maybe that’s why we haven’t seen many guards!” 

“Gross,” Newt muttered under his breath, and Thomas couldn’t have said it better himself. 

Brenda looked at Thomas and Newt almost apologetically. “As much as I hate to admit it, he might be right.” She thought a moment, then nodded as she spoke. “Seriously, that would explain it. Someone came in here and took a bunch of weapons.” 

“Then this is a lot bloody worse than we thought,” Newt said, looking up at Thomas. 

Thomas quickly started instructing people again. He wasn’t sure when he had become the leader, especially since the last two leaders were literally in the same room- and the one person who knew how WICKED worked and where to go- but seeing as everyone was looking to him, he just kept it up. 

They worked to arming themselves with Launchers and pistols; as much as they could carry. Thomas looked over at Newt, noticing how quiet he was being. He glanced to Brenda and Minho who were still arming themselves, and then pulled Newt out in the hall. “Are you alright?” he asked gently. 

Newt adjusted a Launcher strapped over his shoulder and pressed a hand to his forehead. “Ugh, I feel like crap.” 

Thomas put a hand on his face and inspected him; he was a little pale, and his eyes a little glossy. He put his hand to Newt’s forehead. It wasn’t hot, but it was definitely warmer than usual. “I think you’re getting sick.” 

Newt just laughed. “I literally don’t have time to get sick.” 

Newt’s bright smile was contagious, and Thomas laughed too. “Our lives are a mess.” 

Newt and Thomas just busted up laughing at that. Thomas couldn’t understand how Newt could make him so giddy- to the point where the hell they’d been through could be laughable. But he didn’t mind. Newt made him feel intoxicated, and he was just grateful he had someone to make everything okay. 

Newt rubbed his eyes. “Wanna kiss me before I get all gross?” he asked, that devil’s grin on his face. 

Thomas smirked. “I’d kiss you if you were all gross anyway.” he said, then grimaced. “I don’t know how, but that sounded more romantic in my head...” 

Newt threw his head back laughing and wrapped his arms around Thomas’ shoulders. “Just kiss me already, you weirdo.” 

They didn’t get much time before Minho poked his head out the door way. He just grunted. “Could you guys like... Be gross a different time? For me? Please? I can only bleach my eyes so many times before I can’t see anymore.” 

Thomas rolled his eyes. “Well maybe if you couldn’t see, you’d quit complaining.” 

Minho rolled his eyes right back, a playful edge to it. Brenda asked Minho what was going on, and he went back in the weapon’s room, making it sound like they were having sex in the hallway or something. 

“I guess we should go,” Thomas said, smiling down at Newt. 

Newt nodded. Then thought for a moment. “Hmm. Actually,” he smiled. “One more.” 

Thomas grinned, doing as told. 

Amused, Thomas couldn’t help but realize that no matter how many times he would take hold of the situation and bark orders, Newt was always going to be the boss of him.


	8. Chapter Sixteen/Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, lovlies :) The next will be coming a little later tonight! 
> 
> I would just also like to add that because of this chapter in the book, I always say "Calm your pants"; I don't know why, but that's so funny to me XD 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

When Thomas and Newt finally managed to join the others, everyone was waiting. 

Thomas didn’t know about the others, but he was feeling pumped and ready to go. He smiled over at Newt as a thank you, seeing as it was Newt who made him feel so energized and ready. 

“Alright,” he said, almost amused at the way they all looked- covered in weapons and ammunition, like a tiny army. “Let’s go find our friends.” 

*** 

They spent an entire hour searching, but their friends were nowhere to be found. Every single place was empty. It was terrifying to think about; no people, no guards, no Cranks. Nothing. No one. 

Eventually, they decided they should start heading for the hangar, and keep an eye out. 

*** 

Suddenly, as they were walking, Minho stopped abruptly. Thomas stopped so suddenly that Newt walked right into him. Any other time, Thomas would’ve made some remark, but instead he kept his eyes on Minho, who was pointing at his ear. 

Everyone had frozen and were waiting for whatever Minho had heard. Newt and Thomas looked at each other, mirror images of each others confusion and focus. Then they heard it; both their eyes going wide as they continued to stare at each other. 

A low moaning sound. When it sounded again, Thomas looked around, discovering it was coming from a few yards ahead of them; from one of the few windows Thomas had seen. 

Minho put his finger to his lips, then slowly and carefully set down his two extra Launchers. The others did the same, just as slow, just as quiet. 

When all four of them were gripping a weapon, Minho began creeping ahead, taking the lead. The rest of them followed, but Thomas had to admit, he was glad he wasn’t in the lead this time. It sounded like a man trying to wake up from an awful nightmare. 

Minho stopped, back against the wall right beside the window frame. The door to the room was on the other side of the window, closed. 

“Ready,” Minho whispered, “Now.” 

Minho pivoted his weapon towards the window, Thomas and Brenda at his left and right, while Newt hung back, keeping watch. Thomas’ finger was tense against the trigger, ready at a moment’s notice. But there was no movement. The red light in the room didn’t offer much, but it just looked like there were black mounds all over the floor in there. 

Gradually, his eyes adjusted, and he realized they were bodies in black clothing. And ropes, plenty of ropes. 

“They’re guards!” Brenda said, her voice shattering the silence. 

Thomas was shocked. They were tied up, mouths gagged, eyes wide. “So this is where they are,” Minho muttered. 

Newt leaned in to get a look. “At least they’re not all hangin’ from the bloody ceiling like last time.”

Thomas couldn’t agree more. 

Brenda wanted to question them, but Thomas thought it best not to, in case it was a trap- or whoever had done it returned soon. Brenda eventually agreed, and they continued to make their way to the hangar. 

*** 

When they reached the hangar, it was silent. Or at least it was from the other side of the doors. Without a word, they all got into their positions except Brenda who went and opened the door. They all went in, Launchers sweeping and ready to fire. Once again, no one, nothing. 

Minho pointed out somebody; he was lying behind a crate, holding his head and groaning. There was no blood, but he looked like he had been hit pretty hard. It was long before Brenda was yelping and pulling him into a hug. When he looked at her, relief spread over Thomas. “Jorge.” 

He was fine, but apparently Brenda couldn’t see that cause she was checking him all over for injuries. 

“Calm your pants, hermana.” he said gently to her. “I feel like my head just got stomped on by dancin’ Cranks. Just give me a minute to get my wits back.” 

Thomas wanted to press him about it and ask a million questions, but he knew what it felt like to get hit in the head. Newt came up at his side, and Thomas wrapped an arm around him as they waited. Newt looked just as patient- because he knew what it felt like, too. Thomas couldn’t help but think of when Gally had hit him across the head with that plank of wood- the fear he felt then struck him and he quickly kissed the small scar on Newt’s head that was left over from that whole ordeal. 

Jorge took a minute or two, but eventually he spoke. “I don’t know how they did it. They just broke in here, took out all the guards, stole a Berg and a pilot and took off. I was a fool for trying to get them to wait long enough to tell me what was going on; and now my head’s paying for it.” 

“Who?” Thomas asked. 

“That Teresa chick and the other subjects.” he said, then paused. “Well. All of them except you, muchachos.” 

 

 

Thomas staggered and leaned on Newt for support; after all this time, he thought he would be rescuing them from whatever was going on here. And it was them; rescuing themselves. After everything, they had abandoned them. The thought of doing that had never even crossed Thomas’ mind, not without searching the entire compound first.

Newt just stood, looking shocked himself, but made sure Thomas was okay after almost falling over. Thomas felt a little bad, Newt didn’t get a chance to freak out because he was too busy making sure Thomas was alright. Thomas slowly came back to reality to find Jorge and Minho arguing. Brenda ended that pretty quick. 

Jorge told them everything, like Minho was pestering him to do, but none of the details mattered. It all came back down to the same thing. 

“They left us,” Thomas said. “I can’t believe it.” 

The discussion went on for a bit longer, but Thomas wasn’t catching most of it. Everyone had left them, he just could not believe it. He thought they were family. But eventually, he realized, being upset wouldn’t fix it. “Jorge,” he said, “you’re really a pilot?” 

“Damn right, hermano,” he said, a big grin on his face. “One of the best.” 

“Then why’d they send you in the Scorch? Aren’t you valuable?” Thomas asked. 

Jorge shrugged. “Where Brenda goes, I go.” he looked between Thomas and Newt briefly. “I think you can understand how that feels.” 

Thomas nodded, no more questions asked. Even if Thomas and Newt’s relationship was different from Jorge and Brenda’s, he knew exactly what Jorge meant. 

Suddenly, the alarm started. Newt flinched so hard it scared Thomas almost more than the actual alarm. 

Brenda’s eyes were wide in terror, and Thomas turned to see what was going on behind him, pushing Newt back behind him slightly as he did so. 

At least a dozen guards, all armed, had just come through. And they started firing.


	9. Chapter Eighteen/Nineteen/Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovlies, ANOTHER update. To be honest with you, I might do another one... I don't want to overload you guys, but it's not even late here and I have nothing to do today :) Hope you don't mind ;) 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Newt grabbed Thomas by the back of the shirt and yanked him hard to the left. 

He stumbled and fell, but he was behind cargo boxes where the rest of them were crouched, taking cover. Thomas nodded a thank you to Newt, then a new onslaught of firing caused them to all press their bodies lower, everyone packed in tightly and up against each other. It seemed impossible for them to fight back like this. 

“They’ll flank us any minute,” Jorge screamed over the noise. “We need to start shooting back!” 

“This one’s on you,” Thomas said, nudging Minho and getting a dirty look. “How do we get out of this?” 

Minho nodded. “I shoot right, Newt shoots left, Thomas and Brenda shoot over the box, and Jorge, scout us a way to the Berg. Ready?” 

Everyone shuffled to their positions, ‘be careful,’ he thought to Newt, but didn’t speak. They needed to focus. 

“Now!” Minho shouted. 

They didn’t hesitate. Firing haphazardly first, then honing in on actual targets. They were taking control, but it wouldn’t last. Jorge pointed out his Berg and Thomas was thankful to see the large cargo door was already open.

Minho nodded. “Okay, everyone reload first. Then Thomas, Brenda, and Jorge- take off to the Berg. Newt and I will stay back and cover you. Jorge, get her started, and Brenda and Thomas, cover Newt and I when we head over. Sound like a plan?” 

Obviously Thomas wanted to argue, since he and Newt wouldn’t be making that run together, but he didn’t. He just nodded sadly. 

“Go go go!” Minho shouted the moment everyone had reloaded, taking Thomas by surprise. With a mad rush of adrenaline, Brenda and Thomas positioned themselves on either side of Jorge and broke into a sprint, away from the protection of the cargo boxes and away from Newt. 

They had almost made it when a Launcher grenade smashed against Brenda’s back. She screamed and fell, her face meeting concrete as lightning spiderwebbed over her body. Thomas dropped to his knees beside her, he needed to get her moved, but he couldn’t get close. 

Newt and Minho noticed the disastrous turn of events and gave up on the plan, sprinting towards them while firing. Thomas tried to tell them to keep going, but Minho- that crazy bastard- just grabbed Brenda by the shoulder and started dragging her. He let out groans of pain as lightning ran up his arms, but he didn’t stop, and eventually it didn’t seem to affect him much. 

Thomas helped carry her top half while Newt grabbed her legs and they made a mad, uneven dash towards the Berg. A bullet grazed Thomas’ leg and he screamed, but he didn’t stop. When they reached the hatch, Jorge helped pull Brenda on while Newt let go and started firing. 

Thomas joined him and they shot until they were out of ammunition. The guards were sprinting at them, knowing their time was almost up. “Forget reloading!” Thomas shouted, grabbing his arm and pushing him up towards the ramp, “just go!” 

Newt scrambled up the ramp with Thomas right behind him. His head had just crossed the threshold when something hit him in the back. In an instant, he felt the burning power of a thousand volts; he tumbled backwards, all the way down, until he was on the floor of the hangar, convulsing as everything went dark. 

The last thing he heard was Newt scream his name before his senses seemed to shut off. 

 

 

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t blink, and he could barely see. 

But over the noise of lightning crackling in his ears, he heard a deep thrumming. The Berg. They were leaving him. Newt. His heart hurt. 

Three figures dressed in black stood over him, weapons pointed at his face. The guards. Would they kill him? Then he thought of Newt abandoning him and he didn’t care. 

It didn’t last; figures tackled the guards. His heart soared. His friends. 

Suddenly the pain was gone, just a numbness. He could see now that arcs of lightning were gone. He looked back to see Newt and Minho straddling guards, beating the hell out of him. Even in this state, he worried something might happen to Newt. Jorge was between Thomas and the others, firing rapidly. 

Thomas realized they needed to go, and quick. He forced himself onto his hands and knees, amazed he could do that much. He tried to yell to the others, but it came out as a gurgled groan as he started dragging himself towards the Berg. 

He was about half way there, when he heard Minho and Newt and Jorge coming. “Grab his butt and let’s go!” Jorge screamed. 

He felt hands grab his shirt and lift him up. When they were inside the Berg, one side of him slammed down while the other was set down. Thomas was able to guess which side Newt had. Speaking of, the next thing he saw was Newt, pulling his head into his lap and grabbing his face. “Oh Tommy,” he said, such an awful fear on his face. Thomas hated to be the cause of it; he wished he could’ve said something to console him. 

But Thomas couldn’t have been happier, they did it, they escaped WICKED. He grunted weakly and tried to smile, he didn’t know if he managed it or not before he passed out. 

 

 

Thomas awoke to see Newt’s face again, looking down at him worriedly. He looked a little more pale than before; Thomas couldn’t imagine that an event like that was good for sickness. 

Then his body was stinging all over. He groaned and shifted weakly. It hurt, but nothing like when it happened. He was thankful for that. 

“Tommy,” Newt said, somewhat in a panic. “Tommy, are you okay!? How do you feel!?” he asked, grabbing Thomas’ face gently. 

Thomas winced, the pain in his leg the worst of it. “Like a bucket of klunk,” he said, then offered a little smile. “But I’m okay.” 

Thomas sat up somehow and looked around. Brenda and Minho were sleeping on couches, wrapped in blankets. Newt was sitting next to the couch Thomas was on, and had a blanket across his lap, but didn’t look like he had gotten much sleep. There was even a pillow beside him and Thomas frowned; something told him he slept there. 

“You’ve been sleepin’ for ten hours,” Newt said with a little laugh. He nodded at Minho and Brenda, “them, too.” 

“What about you?” Thomas asked quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. 

Newt shrugged. “I’ve been on and off the entire time, but I’ve gotten sleep, I promise.” 

Thomas didn’t look impressed. “Down there? Come on then,” he said, patting the spot on the couch beside him. Newt smiled and grabbed his pillow and blanket, crawling up beside him. Thomas smiled, he looked like a little kid sometimes. 

Thomas leaned against one side of the couch while Newt put his pillow on Thomas’ lap and laid his head down, pulling his blanket up over his shoulders. Thomas smiled admirably and absently played with his hair for awhile. It wasn’t long before he was asleep. 

“Thomas,” Brenda said, almost making Thomas scream. 

She yawned and walked over, sitting in a chair closer to him. “You guys are cute,” she whispered, but something in her voice made it sound like she wished they weren’t. 

“Thanks.” he said, then changed the subject, whispering as well. “Where have we been flying to for the past ten hours?” 

Brenda shook her head. “Jorge got us a good distance away, then went and got some sleep himself.” 

Thomas nodded. “So we did it, but where now?” 

“Probably Denver,” she said with a nod. “That’s where Teresa and the others went. Jorge tracked them with the system on the Berg.” 

Thomas nodded, glancing over at Newt. His nose looked a little red. Thomas frowned, pulling Newt’s blanket a little farther up his shoulders.

Brenda smiled. “Not to mention, there’s something even more important there.”


	10. Chapter Twenty-One/Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellp. I did it. I wrote another one XD 
> 
> Okay, I'm done for the night!! I promise, I'm not going to spam you with anymore!! Please do enjoy <3 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas looked at her quizzically. “What do you mean?” 

“You know what’s in your brain,” she said. “So what’s our biggest concern?” 

“WICKED tracking or controlling us,” he said after a moment. 

“Exactly.” Brenda said, then a grin found her face. “I know a guy named Hans. He’s immune, he’s a doctor, and he used to work with WICKED until he had a disagreement with higher-ups about brain implants. He thought they were crossing lines, WICKED wouldn’t let him leave, but he managed to escape.”

Thomas just waited impatiently. She definitely had him hooked at this point. “He helped with those implants in your brain. Knows every detail. If we can get to him, he can get those things out of your head.” 

Thomas had to admit, he was excited. He smiled widely. “Looks like we’ve got plenty of reason to go to Denver. We’ll see what Newt and Minho say when they wake up.” 

Brenda nodded, “Sounds good.” she said, her eyes lingering for awhile. “I want you to know there were a lot of things that I didn’t lie to you about in the Scorch.” Before Thomas could say a word, she leaned forward and quickly kissed his cheek. 

“Brenda-” 

“I know.” she said, then watched him another minute, her eyes unreadable. “I’m sorry, but...” she shook her head. “I’m going to go wake Jorge up.” Even still, she reached out and squeezed his hand a little too long before leaving. 

Thomas let out a sigh, shrinking into the couch a bit. ‘Brenda might turn into a problem,’ he thought, shrinking even more into the couch until he was basically laying flat on his back- Newt’s head being forced up to his stomach now instead of his lap. Newt groaned in complaint for a moment before falling right back asleep. He ran his fingers through Newt’s hair softly, watching him sleep.

Thomas could still feel where Brenda kissed him; he felt guilty for some reason. Like he had cheated on Newt or something; he knew he hadn’t, but still. He also felt a little bad; Brenda was a close friend, and he loved her as one, but nothing more. He felt like the kiss had left a mark that Newt would see, but he knew better than that. 

He rubbed his face just in case. 

*** 

“Newt,” Thomas said softly, gently tussling his hair around. “Wake up,” he said. “We’re having a meeting.” 

“A Gathering,” Minho corrected with a stretch. He grinned. “Just for old time’s sake.” he said, then walked off somewhere, probably to the bathroom before they began. 

Newt forced his eyes open and Thomas grimaced; they were red. When he sat up, his nose was bright red and he sniffled noisily. Thomas smiled sympathetically. “I guess you’re officially sick now.” 

Newt groaned, but pulled a smile. “That freaking sucks. Still wanna kiss me?” he asked, cracking a smirk. 

“Actually, I don’t think I’d have a problem with that,” Thomas said with a wink, leaning forward. 

Newt put his hand on Thomas’ face, laughing. “Stop it, you creep.” he said through a laugh, then sat beside him, leaning his head on Thomas’ shoulder. “What’re we doing?” 

“A Gathering,” Thomas said, just to make Minho happy. 

Newt nodded, taking Thomas’ hand in his. 

*** 

The “Gathering” was somewhat exhausting. Minho played devil’s advocate on every plan and idea they brought up about Denver, and Newt kept sneezing and coughing. Other than that, Newt didn’t offer any other input until the end when they voted on it. 

It was unanimous. With all Minho’s complaining, he still supported the idea to go to Denver. Thomas just wanted to kick him. 

The plan was to claim to be Immunes looking for a government transport job. They’d be tested for the Flare at the gate, and then they’d go find Hans. Jorge made some remark about keeping a close eye on Newt once they got into the city; people are paranoid there, and apparently they’d call authorities on Newt so fast if they thought he was infected because of his cold. 

They had a quick meal, then Jorge told everyone to nap for a couple more hours while he flew to Denver. 

Thomas led Newt away from the others; there were plenty of haphazardly placed couches all over the place. He found one and made Newt lay down, then went and got him water and made him drink that. Thomas knelt beside him worriedly, placing a hand on his forehead. 

Newt rolled his eyes, which just ended up hurting his headache. “I’m not dyin’, Tommy. I just got a cold.” 

Thomas shook his head. “No, I think you have a fever.” He frowned. “Maybe you should stay behind,” he said, even though he knew that wasn’t going to happen. They had to get that thing out of his brain. 

Newt shook his head. “I’m alright, Tommy. Just a little cold.” he said, pulling his blanket up more. 

Thomas insisted on doting on him. He went and dipped a rag in warm water, then came back and placed it on Newt’s forehead. “Maybe I can find you some medicine in the city,” he muttered. 

Newt just smiled fondly at Thomas and shook his head. “I love you, you lovable idiot. Now come lay with me and take your nap.” 

Thomas sighed in defeat, seeing as there was nothing else he could do. 

Newt sat up as Thomas climbed on the couch behind him. He laid back, then Newt positioned himself on him, his head on Thomas’ chest. Thomas forced him to keep the rag on his head. 

Newt’s body was warm, but he trembled regardless. Frowning, Thomas reached over and snatched another blanket off a nearby recliner and draped it over him. “I feel like my bones are cold,” Newt whined, snuggling up closer to Thomas. 

Thomas curled around him, trying to offer him more warmth. “Just nap,” he said gently, kissing the top of his head. “You need the rest.” 

Soon enough, Newt fell asleep. Once he was asleep, Thomas was able to fall asleep. 

 

 

Thomas dreamt of WICKED again. 

Deciding these dreams- these memories- were important, he called another Gathering and explained them. He was relieved that no one was mad he was keeping them to himself. 

They were going to be to Denver soon. Thomas eyed Newt nervously. He didn’t look any better, and Thomas couldn’t imagine forcing him to tread through the city in his condition. But he also knew Newt wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

Seeing as they were only minutes away, Thomas went into full motherly mode. “Drink some more water before we go. Do you want to bring your blanket? I can carry you if you get tired, ya know. Are you hungry? No, really, I can carry you.” 

Minho threw his hands in the air. “Good lord Thomas, let him breathe by himself!” he finally burst, then groaned. “He’s gonna be fine.” he said, softer this time. 

Newt just nodded. “He’s right. I’m not taking my shuck blanket, and you’re not carrying me. I probably shouldn’t draw attention to myself when I bloody sound and look like this,” he said, gesturing to his face. 

Thomas supposed he was right; he sounded like he was all stuffed up. It was cute, but Thomas wouldn’t admit that; he just wanted Newt’s sickness to go away. 

“Alright,” he said. “Alright, I’ll lay off a bit.” 

Newt reached over and grabbed his hand and smiled, his pale face twisting into a pathetic smile. “Thank you. I appreciate it, and I love you, but you need to slim it.” 

Thomas smiled, instantly feeling better. “I love you, too.” 

Then they landed, and it was all Thomas could do to not force Newt to take his blanket.


	11. Chapter Twenty-Three/Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness! My mom and I watched Love Actually. 
> 
> And if you haven't seen it, I highly suggest it. Thomas Brodie-Sangster (Newt) is in it as a lil', precious baby <3 Makes me squeal every time!!! 
> 
> Anyway, here's an update. I'll be posting another one right after! :D Enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas had never really thought about what the world outside of WICKED would be like, but now they were here and his nerves were on end. He was excited. 

“Are we all ready?” Brenda asked; they were only about a hundred feet away from a cement wall with big iron doors. 

Thomas held Newt right up against him, rubbing his arm as he did so. “I think so,” he smiled down at Newt who grinned back up at him and nodded. Newt was excited too, Thomas could see it in his eyes. 

Jorge nodded curtly. “Then all of you, keep your mouths shut. I will handle this, hermanos. We’re using our real first names and our fake last ones. All they’re really going to care about in the end is whether we’re immune; and then we’ll only have a couple days to get in and out of this place- they’ll hunt us down to do some government job. We’re valuable. So. I cannot stress this enough, let me do the talking. Especially you, Thomas.” 

“You too, Minho, you’re worse.” Brenda added. 

Minho crossed his arms. “How come Newt isn’t getting grilled to shut it?” 

“When he says something stupid,” Jorge said, smiling at Newt, then back at Minho, “then he will have the same status as you, hermano.” 

Newt just smirked up at Thomas, looking all smug and proud. Thomas just wanted to kiss that look off his face. 

When they reached the doors, a buzzing filled the air, followed by a female voice. “State your names and business.” 

Jorge really did lie like a professional. So calmly and fluidly, he read off their fakes names, and made it seem like they were WICKED reps there for field testing and information gathering. Thomas almost believed it. 

Even still, Thomas was stressing. He didn’t really know why, but he was so nervous they’d be called out and shipped right back to WICKED. Or that they might deny access to Newt or lock him up or something, without even testing him. 

One of the mighty doors swung open, and some of Thomas’ anxiety was relieved. Thomas cringed when he saw an empty alley way that only led to more doors. They were smaller, though, and much less intimidating. 

When they reached the next set of doors, Jorge typed in their information into a panel on the wall. He slipped in fake ID cards and they all waited for what seemed like forever when a woman spoke. “All your papers are in order. Please move to the viral testing station.” 

Jorge side-stepped, and from the panel on the wall came a robotic arm with an odd device at the end. Jorge pressed his face to it, and something small came out and pricked his neck. After a couple beeps, the device Jorge had just been tested by was replaced with a new one, and the lady requested the next person. 

The procedure was rather quick, and Brenda and Minho did it before Thomas. He saw how harmless it was, even still, he was scared of it. 

The whole ordeal wasn’t bad at all. He didn’t really notice the prick in his neck, and the worst part was the puff of air that made him shut his eyes. 

Yet, even knowing all of this, he watched nervously as Newt went through the quick process. 

The lady’s voice came back, and she confirmed they were immune and free of the virus. She rambled on about their opportunities, and how they should keep their immunity private, but all Thomas was focused on was the way Newt rubbed his eyes; he looked so sick, it made Thomas’ heart hurt. 

Again, a door opened, and there was another hall with another set of doors at the end of it. Thomas wondered just how long this would go on. 

The woman instructed them to go in one at a time, and requested Jorge first. The door shut behind him, and when it opened again, he was gone. Then Brenda, then Minho, then Thomas. Once again, a quick procedure. He stepped inside, some air hit him, and then he was exposed to the city; full of people everywhere, it was somewhat breathtaking. 

They waited for Newt, who had the same awestruck look as Thomas when he walked back out. The two of them looked around the large buildings and swarms of people. He couldn’t quite take it all in very well. “Whoa,” Newt murmured, taking Thomas’ hand and squeezing it. They suddenly felt so small. 

“Whoa, what is this place? Who are these people?” Thomas asked, absolutely wowed. 

Brenda and Jorge looked a little embarrassed to be with him, but then Brenda’s features softened into something almost like sadness. “I keep forgetting you guys don’t have your memories. It’s a mall. Just shops and businesses.” 

Thomas barely noticed the stranger heading straight for him. Newt put his hand on Thomas’ stomach, “Tommy.” 

Before he could say anything, the man was there. “We heard some people escaped from WICKED. Judging by the Berg, I’d say you’re among those people. If so, you should listen to what I have to say. You have nothing to fear and will be protected when you arrive.” 

Then he handed Thomas a card and left. 

“What in the world was that all about?” Minho asked, “what’s it say?” he insisted, coming over to crane his neck at it, which Newt was already doing. 

Somehow, Thomas managed to see past their heads to read to Jorge and Brenda. “It says ‘You need to come meet me immediately—I’m with a group called the Right Arm. Corner of Kenwood and Brookshire, apartment 2792.’”

A lump formed in Thomas’ throat when he saw the signature at the bottom of the paper. He and Newt, then he and Minho, exchanged glances, but Thomas said it anyways. “It’s from Gally.”

 

 

Newt was just shaking his head, Minho exhaled loudly. 

Thomas couldn’t believe it. Thankfully, Brenda and Jorge knew plenty about Gally, so he didn’t have to explain. “I didn’t kill him,” Thomas said to Newt, relieved. “If this is really from him, I’m not a murderer.” 

Newt smiled warmly and grabbed Thomas’ face. “Of course you’re not,” he said so softly and sweetly, kissing Thomas’ nose. 

Apparently, the Right Arm was well-known. Not so much as an organization, but as a myth. Gally had been a slinthead, but what he did to Chuck wasn’t his fault. And he was mentally unstable, and WICKED pushed him too far, his freak out on Newt could be forgiven. 

The more Thomas heard about Gally and the Right Arm, the more he was ready to follow the note. “I say we go see Gally.” 

Newt nodded. “I agree. I’d say this is the best bloody option we have,” he looked over at Thomas, and Thomas could see he was just as excited as him. 

“What if this is some kind of trap?” Jorge asked, crossing his arms. 

Minho nodded. “Yeah, maybe we should think this through.” 

“No.” Thomas said, shaking his head. “We can’t try to outguess this. Sometimes they do things just to make me do the opposite of what they think I think they think I want to do.” 

“Huh?” Everyone asked in unison. Thomas would’ve smiled if that situation had been different.

“Basically,” he said, “I’m going to do what feels right. And I need to go here, and I need to see Gally. I have a good feeling about this.” 

None of the others could come up with an argument, so Newt just smiled. “Good that.” 

Thomas laughed. “We’re going to take those looks as yeses. Now. How do we get there?”

Brenda let out an exaggerated sigh. “Ever heard of a cab?” 

*** 

After a quick meal in the mall, they got a cab to drive them into the city. The cab driver kept eyeing Newt, so Thomas made a point to loudly announce that Newt’s cold wasn’t look any better yet. 

The ride there took Thomas’ breath away. Newt’s too, judging by the way he craned his head around to watch things they passed, and pointed things out like a little kid. It was heartwarming. Thomas wrapped Newt in his arms and they watched out the window together. Thomas noticed and remembered the unmanned, weaponized, hovering police vehicles from his childhood, somewhere deep in his memories. But other than that, everything seemed so new. The skyscrapers, the holographic advertising, the amount of people. Every time he looked at something, Newt pointed it out seconds after, looking just as full of wonderment over the whole thing. Thomas squeezed Newt. He was so glad to be sharing this experience with him. 

The splendor of it all was almost enough to distract Thomas from the bad; the face-masks and rags and hurried paces and scared expressions. Thomas knew Newt was much, much more observant than him, but he still hoped that Newt somehow only noticed the good stuff. 

When they reached the place, it wasn’t quite what Thomas had been expecting. Dull and gray. “Looks real homey,” Minho said with a whistle. 

Thomas just nodded. For some reason, looking at the door with the corresponding numbers- in this dull, quiet place, made Thomas nervous. Brenda came up and gave Thomas a push towards the stairs. “Your idea, you lead.” 

Thomas couldn’t exactly argue. He started up the stairs, the others falling behind. Thomas couldn’t help notice the way Newt made sure he was between Thomas and Brenda before the line became single-file. He also couldn’t help but notice the scowl that came over Brenda’s face. 

His nerves were shot, but he reached out and knocked. 

And when it opened, Thomas almost stumbled. He felt Newt’s hands on the small of his back, giving him strength. 

It was Gally. 

Thomas knew it right away, but he was different now. Broken. His face was badly scarred all over, his right eye looked permanently swollen, and his already crooked nose was much more crooked now. 

“Glad you came,” Gally said, his voice raspy. “Because the end of the world is upon us.”


	12. Chapter Twenty-Five/Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, lovlies! :D 
> 
> I have to head to bed soon, but I think I'll do one more update, even if it's just one chapter. Tomorrow, I'm going to be kinda busy, then after that, I go back to school so my updates will probably go back to being only one a day- so I wanna squeeze in as many as I can now!! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Gally stepped back and opened the door wider. “Come in.” 

Thomas felt so guilty; looking at what he had done to Gally’s face. He could hardly look at him as he entered the apartment. Gally looked between Newt and Thomas as Newt entered, and smiled. “Glad to see you two are still together.” 

Minho rolled his eyes as he entered. “Like they’d ever break up.” 

“Breaking up isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Gally muttered, making Thomas turn and hug Newt against him, not even wanting to think about that.

“Have a seat.” Gally nodded once everyone had entered. 

Gally sat across from them and looked at Newt. He tapped the side of his own head, where Newt’s scar would be if Gally had it. “Eh, sorry about that.”

Newt shook his head. Minho chimed in. “Sorry about throwing you to the ground during our last Gathering.” Something by the chipperness in his tone and the smile on his face suggested he wasn’t exactly sorry. 

Gally looked at Minho and immediately looked grumpier. “Yeah, well. Let bygones be bygones, right?” 

Thomas fidgeted nervously. “Gally, I’m sorry about what I did. I really am.” 

Something in Gally’s face softened. “You shouldn’t be. I killed Chuck.” 

The sincerity in Gally’s voice made Thomas feel a little better, if not just sad. 

Gally got to talking. He explained how the Right Arm had outposts in every city all over the planet. That their goal was to bring down WICKED and use their money, resources, and influence towards things that actually mattered. Not terrorizing kids in hope that they might find something. 

The most alarming, though; Immunes were going missing. Being kidnapped. Apparently, a rumor had been going around that they were selling them t WICKED so they could start the Trials over again. 

Teresa and the others had been the ones who gave him that information. 

Thomas was glad to hear that Teresa couldn’t agree with starting that cycle over again. Something inside him stirred, like he was starting to care about his best friend again. He didn’t dwell on it too much. 

“One more thing,” Gally said. “There’s a bounty on a guy named Hans. Apparently WICKED figured you’d come here for him.” 

 

 

Brenda was done, then and there. 

She got to her feet. “Come on, we’re leaving. Now.” 

And as they said their goodbyes, Thomas decided to trust Gally. Something moved in his heart for the Glader; he was an asshole once, yeah, but he seemed less so. And he was a Glader all the same. He almost hated to leave him. 

When he held out his hand, Gally shook it. 

*** 

Unfortunately, they didn’t find Hans until the next day. 

They had gotten a cheap motel. Some new clothes, and some food, too. Thomas and Newt laid around in their bed when night had finally fallen, snuggling. Thomas wanted to do more, but Newt refused- going on and on about how he’d get Thomas sick, as if Thomas cared about that. 

They next morning, they showered and ate and happily put on their new clothes. 

When they got there, Thomas was again surprised to see the dullness of his apartment. But he supposed it didn’t really matter. He was a big, gruffly man with a wide jaw and stony eyes. 

Hans and Brenda caught up, if you could call it that, then he turned his attention to the Gladers. His eyes set right on Thomas. “Still got those implants, do ya?” 

Thomas nodded, somewhat nervous. “Yeah. We just want the controlling device removed, not the Swipe. And I want to know how the procedure works first.” 

The man scoffed. “What is this? Brenda, who is this weak-kneed coward you’ve brought me?” 

Newt glared, his eyes like daggers. “Watch it.” he warned. 

Hans turned to him and scoffed again, looking him up and down. “Excuse me? Who said I’d do anything for you people?” 

Thomas glared him down, Hans meeting his glare and matching it. “Are there any nice people in Denver?” Minho muttered, arms crossed. 

Hans slammed his hands down on the table. “You folks are about three seconds away from being kicked out of my home.” 

“Everyone just shut up!” Brenda shouted. She turned her attention to Hans, softening. “Listen, this is important. Thomas is important. WICKED will do anything to get their hands on him. We can’t risk them getting close enough to start controlling him or Minho or Newt.” 

Hans grunted, standing up and shaking his head. “Give me five minutes to prep.” he said, then disappeared through a side door without further explanation. 

Thomas was starting to grow crazy nervous, and apparently it showed. Minho snickered. “You’re looking scared.” 

Newt reached over and grabbed his hand. “It’s alright, Tommy.” he shot a glare at Minho as he continued. “We’re all nervous.” 

Something didn’t feel right. Thomas leaned forward, holding his head. It was throbbing. 

“Thomas?” Brenda whispered. “You okay?” 

Newt put his hand on Thomas’ back and rubbed him. “Hey Tommy,” he said right against Thomas’ ear. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Thomas tried to speak, tried to assure them he was okay, but the words caught in his throat. A sharp pain sliced down his spine. In a matter of seconds, he was on the floor- not by his own accord- shaking and flailing. He screamed when his back hit a hard tile, but he couldn’t get control of his limbs. 

“Tommy!” Newt yelled, jumping to his feet. “Tommy, what’s wrong?!” 

Thomas had no control over his body, but his mind was clear. He could see Newt drop to the ground beside him, trying to calm him, Minho heading to the other side, looking shocked. Thomas tried to speak, but only drool came out of his mouth. Something about that sent Newt into full-panic mode. 

“Tommy!” he screamed. “Tommy, what’s the matter?!” 

“Can you hear me?” Brenda yelled, looking just as panicked. “Thomas!” 

Then his limbs went still, falling and stiffening. He tried to move them, but nothing happened. When he tried to speak, once again, nothing happened. Newt put a hand on his face, his eyes frantically looking over him. He looked at Brenda, then Minho; everyone around him had a look of horror on their faces. 

“Thomas?” Brenda asked slowly. 

Much to Thomas’ shock, he began standing, Newt standing with him. He wasn’t doing it. He couldn’t tell them that. Nothing worked, he had no control. “Tommy…?” 

“You okay?” Minho asked. 

Words started spilling, but he had no control over those either. “I can’t…. let you… do this.”


	13. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovlies, last one for the night. 
> 
> If I can, I'll post two tomorrow, but there will be at least one :) Enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Brenda caught on first. 

“Thomas, they’ve got you!” she yelled. “Fight it!” 

Thomas watched helplessly as his own hand pushed her face away, sending her tumbling to the floor. Jorge moved to protect her, but Thomas punched him square in the chin. 

Minho stood dazed, Newt looking just as shocked. He wanted to tell them to sedate him, but he couldn’t say a single thing. Then to his horror, he shoved Minho and Newt out of the way and went to the kitchen, grabbing a knife by the sink. 

He grabbed the knife just as Minho and Newt were up again. “Fight those shuck people in your head!” Minho yelled. 

“Come on, Tommy, don’t let them control you!” he yelled. 

Thomas held the knife over his head, looking right at Newt. He wanted to scream, he wanted to fight, anything to get that thing away from him. Newt didn’t look scared, he just stood there, glaring him down. “Gonna kill me?” 

Thomas wished he’d run. He was too confident that Thomas would be able to take control, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. Terror gripped him, thinking he might actually kill Newt. Suddenly, Thomas turned just as Hans reentered the room. No one had to tell him what was going on, the big man just knew. 

Thomas raised the knife even higher, this time at Hans, when somebody rammed into him. Minho. “I’m not letting you kill anybody!” he shouted. 

Minho managed to pin him, and Thomas wanted to thank him, but he couldn’t. Newt was behind him, watching over Thomas worriedly. 

Thomas’ body fought it. And somehow, he managed to get Minho off. He was on his feet in an instant. Newt noticed and they both dove for the knife that had clattered out of his hand when Minho tackled him. Newt came up just short and Thomas grabbed him by the hair, yanking him away from it , making Newt scream out in pain. 

Thomas’ heart twisted hearing Newt scream, but his body wouldn’t obey his wishes. Instead, he grabbed the knife and then Newt’s shirt. He violently pinned Newt to the floor, and reeled his hand back. Looking down at Newt’s wide eyes and useless struggles filled Thomas with a kind of fear and terror he had never quite felt before. He was going to kill Newt. 

Hans grabbed Thomas’ wrist at the last minute, and Thomas would’ve cried if he could’ve. Minho grabbed Thomas’ hair and pulled him off Newt, who then helped immediately, slamming him to the ground. The force knocked the knife out of his hand and this time, Newt got it, sliding it far across the room. 

Thomas screamed and writhed and twisted, but the four of them were able to get the upper hand while Hans went somewhere out of Thomas’ vision. Minho had his arms, Jorge and Brenda had his legs, and Newt sat on him, keeping his middle from throwing anybody. Thomas couldn’t understand how Newt could look at him so worriedly and lovingly after Thomas had just been about to kill him. 

“In here!” Hans yelled. 

They all lifted and carried Thomas into the other room, his struggling- thankfully- proving to be nothing now. They had the upper hand and it didn’t seem like they were going to lose it. 

And they managed to get him on the bed, subduing any further struggles. Then he felt a prick in his leg and his body finally relaxed, darkness taking him. The last thing he saw was Newt kissing his forehead before the darkness stole his vision. 

“I hate those shucks,” he muttered, somehow making his index and middle finger grab Newt’s shirt in an effort to console him in some way. 

And then he was out.


	14. Twenty-Eight/Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! I got home not long ago, and hopped right on and wrote this :) I'll post another in a couple minutes, please do enjoy :)))) 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas dreamt. 

Something about a purge, The Purge. Something about having to do it so they didn’t spend years getting crazier and crazier. Something that made his insides feel like rot. His dream self knew the details, but Thomas couldn’t quite find them. 

And somehow, even with this dream, the first thing he thought of when he woke up was Newt; pinned under him, wide-eyed and struggling, about to be killed by that knife. By Thomas. 

The thought shook all the grogginess off him. He looked around, Minho was seated beside him in a chair- his head lolling in a fitful sleep, Newt was nearby on a bed next to him, sound asleep. 

“Minho,” Thomas whispered. “Minho, wake up.” 

Minho awoke with a start, looking around in somewhat of a panic. “What happened? What’s going on?” 

Thomas laughed a little, despite how guilty he felt. “Nothing. I just want to know; did he get those things out of our heads?” 

Minho nodded. “Yep. You wigged out big-time. Remember that?” 

“Of course I do,” Thomas said, ashamed and embarrassed. He glanced over at Newt, watching his little chest rise and fall; his under-eyes dark, skin pale, and his nose still red. He didn’t look any better, but at least he wasn’t getting any worse. 

Minho reached over and slapped Thomas’ leg in an odd show of affection. “He’s fine, you know that right? He’s not mad at you or anything. You didn’t mean to.” 

Thomas nodded a little, but he wouldn’t rest until he apologized. 

As if on cue, Newt stirred and looked over at them, looking a little startled. “What?” he asked, sitting up, “did something happen?” 

“Nope.” Minho said, “just talking. You sound awful.” 

Newt nodded a little, then smiled at Thomas. “How do you feel?” 

Thomas forced himself to sit up, then even managed to get up and walk over to where Newt was, sitting beside him. He just frowned at him, not sure what to say. Newt sighed. “Don’t tell me you’re freaking out about earlier.” 

Thomas just felt guiltier. “I am really sorry,” he said, pulling Newt close to him. “I thought I was going to kill you, and there was nothing I could’ve done about it.” 

Newt sighed, but Thomas could sense a smile on his face as he hugged him back. “Come on now, don’t get all bloody sad about it. It’s not like ya meant to.” he pulled away, a stern look on his face, but a hint of playfulness in his eyes. “Unless ya did, in which case I’m gonna have to kick your sorry butt.” 

Thomas laughed a little and kissed his forehead. “Good thing I didn’t mean to, then.” 

Minho made a fake puking sound. “You two just don’t know what personal space is, do ya?” 

Brenda, Jorge, and Hans appeared. Hans shone a light in all of their eyes, making sure everything was good. Then Brenda leaned against the wall. “You know this means you can’t communicate with Teresa and Aris anymore, right?” 

“Good,” Thomas scoffed. “That suits me just fine.” 

Brenda nodded. “Hans and his wife need to leave. But Hans wanted to tell you something first.” 

Hans just nodded a bit, looking almost sad. “I’m sorry. I would go with you if I could, but I have a wife and she’s my first priority. I can’t risk anything happening to her. And I wish you guys luck.” 

Thomas was a little surprised by the change in the man’s attitude, but he only nodded. “I understand,” he said, giving Newt’s hand a squeeze. “And if we take down WICKED, we’ll come back for you.” 

“We’ll see about that.” he muttered. 

“So.” Brenda said. “What next?” 

“We find our friends, convince them to join us, then go back to Gally. We have to stop the new Trials before they begin.” 

“We?” Jorge asked. “What are you saying, hermano?” 

Thomas looked at Newt and this big eyes and his resolve solidified. He turned back to the others and nodded. “We need to help the Right Arm.” 

No one said anything, but Newt smiled and kissed Thomas’ shoulder. 

“Okay,” Minho finally said. “But let’s get something to eat first.” 

 

 

As recommended by Hans and his wife, they went to a nearby coffee shop. 

Yet another thing Thomas didn’t remember. It was another amazing thing to add to the list; customers lined up, ordered beverages or food, then headed to a table and waited for their purchase. The atmosphere was warm and relaxing, except when he noticed the woman lifting her surgical mask to sip her coffee. 

One of the red-shirted guards stood at the door, randomly testing people for the Flare. The guard eyed Newt, but didn’t test him. 

They all sat in a table at the back corner while Jorge went and got everyone food and drinks. Thomas’ attention kept gravitating towards a man who just sat. He hadn’t touched his coffee, and he just stared at a spot on the wall, never wavering. 

Newt nudged him. “Ya seeing that guy, too?” 

Thomas nodded a bit. “It’s kinda freaking me out.” 

“Me, too.” 

When Jorge came back, Newt seemed especially grateful for the coffee. Somewhere in the back of his memories, Thomas thought about coffee helping headaches. He smiled a little, watching him eagerly sipping from his cup. It was adorable. 

When they had just about finished up, Brenda nudged Thomas’ foot under the table before speaking. “Hey, could you guys give us a minute? I just need to talk to Thomas for a second.” 

Newt looked at Thomas, his eyes on fire. But Thomas couldn’t exactly just say no, could he? “Uh, It’ll be quick.” Thomas said, but Newt was already glaring as he stood up. He, Minho, and Jorge headed outside, Minho pointed at Newt, made a gesture like his throat was being slit, then pointed at Thomas, smirking the entire time. 

Thomas sighed and watched them go outside- Newt never turning around once. Thomas figured he probably made the wrong move on that one again. 

“So what’s this about?” Thomas asked, eager to catch up to Newt. 

“I just want to make this quick. I want you to know that everything that happened in the Scorch wasn’t an act. Some was, yes, but I did grow close to you and I do care for you- probably more than I should- but I do, and I just want you to know that-” 

Thomas put a hand up. “Brenda, please, just stop.” 

She looked a little disappointed. “What? Why?” 

Thomas gave her a little smile. “I couldn’t care less about why you did it or that you had to or any of that. What matters is what you do now, and what you do for us in the future, okay? We just need to move on from this, and you need to stop worrying so much about it. I’m not mad.” 

She nodded, solemnly. He hoped he hadn’t hurt her feelings, but he meant it. He didn’t care about how she used to be, only who she was now. She simply reached over and took his hand and sighed a little. “Okay.” she said, then hugged him, not letting go right away. 

Thomas’ eyes darted up to the window to see if Newt was watching, wishing she’d get off him. Newt, just stood with his arms crossed, staring off angirly. 

As Brenda pulled away, Thomas’ eyes moved back to the man from before. He pressed something against the crook of his arm, then sighed peacefully, leaning back and looking dazed. The Red Shirt noticed, walking inside. A short woman whispered something to Red Shirt, fidgeting nervously. 

“Thomas?” Brenda asked. 

Thomas shushed her, nodding towards the scene unfolding. Red Shirt kicked the toe of the man, who was suddenly at attention- looking scared now. Brenda grabbed his hand. “Thomas, we need to go. Now.” 

“Why?” Thomas asked, never taking his eyes off the confrontation. They were speaking, but Thomas couldn’t hear. 

Brenda had let go of his hand and was already on her feet. “Come on!” 

She turned and walked briskly to the exit. Thomas had just risen from his chair when Red Shirt pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man on the bench. The man swatted it away and tackled Red Shirt. All Thomas could do was stare, shocked, frozen. The two men crashed to the ground, brawling. 

Then Red Shirt was yelling; “We’ve got an infected! Everyone evacuate the building!” 

Then the place dropped into pandemonium as people screamed and fled. Thomas suddenly wished he had left sooner.


	15. Chapter Thirty/Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies :)
> 
> I'm going to do another one after this to compensate for how little updates you guys will be getting the next couple of days :( So please do enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas watched, distraught, as all the bodies packed to leave. He wish he hadn’t hesitated. Hell, he wished he hadn’t even stopped to talk to Brenda. It seemed like every time he did something that made Newt jealous, it had some big consequences. If that wasn’t a clear enough sign, he didn’t know what was. 

There was no way Brenda or Newt or any of the others would’ve been able to come back for him now. Too many bodies packed in too tightly. He was just stuck at the table. 

Someone pounded on the window, scaring him out of his wits. He turned to see the group looking at him. Minho had been the one pounding on it, and Newt had his hands against the glass, looking at him worriedly. It broke his heart. Brenda was motioning frantically for him to get out, but Thomas’ eyes found the scene again and he couldn’t look away. 

Red Shirt had the man pinned, then suddenly turned over and glared. “What are you still doing here, kid? Got a death wish or something?” Without letting Thomas answer, he continued to speak. “If you’re gonna stick around, at least make yourself useful. Find me the gun.” 

Thomas quickly found it and brought it to the man, his heart racing. “I’m… I’m Immune.” he stammered. 

Red Shirt offered no thanks, just accepted the gun, got to his feet and pointed it at the man on the gun. “It’s getting worse. More and more people all strung out on the Bliss.” 

“So it was the Bliss...” Thomas murmured. 

“You knew!?” Red Shirt snapped, suddenly angry. 

“I thought he looked a little weird ever since I got in here,” he said nervously. 

“And you didn’t say anything?” Red Shirt yelled, his face flushed with anger around his mask. “What’s wrong with you!?” 

Thomas was absolutely shocked and scared. He wanted to make a run for it, go to Newt and get the hell away from this place. Instead, he just continued to stutter. “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t really know what was going on.” 

“You didn’t know?” Red Shirt asked, turning his attention to him now. “What… Where are you from?” 

Thomas started panicking. “I’m- I’m nobody. I’m not from here. Sorry.” 

Suddenly, that gun was pointed at him. “Go sit down over there! Go sit down right over there!” 

Thomas threw his hands up. “No wait, please, I’m Immune, I swear! That’s why I-” 

“I said sit down, now!” 

Thomas was panicking, but when he looked over and saw the others by the doorway, he calmed down a bit. Newt was just standing there, hands folded nervously, staring at Thomas eagerly. Thomas wanted to go, he really did, but he didn’t want to get shot.   
“If you’re so sure about being a Munie,” Red Shirt began, “then I imagine you’d be fine with being tested.” 

“Yes,” Thomas said, relieved. Maybe once he realized he was telling the truth, this man would let him go. “Yes, go right ahead.” 

Red Shirt tested him, and obviously found out he was Immune. Much to Thomas’ dismay, he didn’t let Thomas leave. Instead, Red Shirt’s backup arrived and he just left Thomas there to sit and wait for whatever would come. 

Thomas couldn’t believe what he was seeing. People in protective gear came and put some sort of odd nozzle-tipped machine against the man. Within seconds, a blue goop came out and enveloped the man. Thomas had to blink a couple times to make sure he was seeing that right. It was so unexpected, he honestly didn’t know what to think. 

“Enjoying the show?” Red Shirt asked. “Cause when it’s over, you’re coming with me.” 

 

 

Thomas’ heart sank. 

There was something sadistic in Red Shirt’s voice, and Thomas could only imagine where he was going to be an hour from now. Maybe jail, maybe out of the city. His head was spinning. 

Everyone else was gone, probably hiding, except Minho. Red Shirt glared. “Hey, get out of here.” 

“But we’re with him,” Minho said, pointing at Thomas. “And we need to go.” 

“This one’s not going anywhere.” he paused for a moment. “Wait a minute, are you and your other little friends Munies, too?” 

Thomas was going to tell Minho to run, but he didn’t need to. He had already bolted. 

Red Shirt was madder now. So was Thomas- at himself. He couldn’t believe he had gotten himself into this situation. Red Shirt pointed his weapon at Thomas. “Alright, come on. I’m out of patience, try anything and you’re dead.” 

Thomas thought about his chances; weighing his options. If he ran, he didn’t doubt this guy would kill him. And where would that leave Newt? And if he went with him, there was a very good chance he’d end up back at WICKED. Both seemed shitty, so he just went with the one where he got to live. 

So Thomas walked. He kept looking out for his friends, but they nowhere to be found. He was kind of worried they wouldn’t swoop in and save him at the last minute, but he also didn’t want them to get themselves killed. He tried not to make it obvious that he was looking for them. 

Finally, they reached a car. Red Shirt unlocked it and ordered him inside, but he saw a flash of movement. One of those unmanned police cars. They didn’t think much of it, figuring it was just patrolling. Just as Thomas was sliding in, the car pulled up and shot Red Shirt way more times than necessary. 

Thomas watched in horror as his body slumped to the ground. Then the car stopped before him and he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to come to peace with the fact he was probably next. 

Instead, a voice rang out from the speakers. “Get out of the car, Thomas.” 

Thomas shivered. He knew that voice, he’d know it anywhere. 

It was Janson- it was the Rat Man.


	16. Chapter Thirty-Two/Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, last update for the night! I got so much updating done on my break, it was awesome. Though I am kinda sad to think we're almost done with this one, cause then this whole series will be over!! That's so crazy to think about, I've dedicated so much time to it, I'm going to be lost D: 
> 
> And this one has almost reached 200 hits, how awesome is that!? I started it not even a week ago. (It's crazy to think how far we've come already, man, I had too much time on my break, ahaha!!) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy lovlies :) 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas hesitated. 

Slowly, he crawled out of the car. At least he knew he wouldn’t be killed. Though, something very much worse could happen to him now. 

A panel opened on the side of the car, revealing a screen. Janson’s face appeared on it. 

“What… How did you find me? What do you want? Why not just come get me?” Thomas asked, questions escaping him before he could think of it. 

“It took some time, but WICKED has people all over. We managed. And to be frank with you, the only reason we haven’t sent a recovery team after you is because the infection rate in Denver is so high. I’m urging you to come back and complete your testing.” 

Thomas scoffed. He wanted to break that little screen, scream at him, anything, but he managed to hold it together. “And why would I do that?” 

“You’re the Final Candidate, Thomas. You’re the one who can fix the world, Thomas. It all rests on your shoulders.” 

Thomas shook his head a bit. He wasn’t going to go back. 

“I figured that wouldn’t be enough for you. So there’s more.” 

“Oh yeah?” Thomas asked, leaning against Red Shirt’s car, crossing his arms. “And what’s that?” 

“Your little...” he hesitated, searching for the right word. In the end, he still ended up with the wrong one; “Friend. Newt.” 

Whatever smug defiance Thomas had was gone, and he stood up straighter. “What about him?” he asked, cautiously. 

Rat Man kept the same, grave expression, but there was a glint of some sort of satisfaction there. “When we found you, we couldn’t help but notice he didn’t look so good,” a fake concern worming into Rat Man’s voice, making Thomas’ blood boil. “So what could we do other than report him? We waited, of course, until you weren’t around. We wouldn’t want you to have to see that.” Something of a smile found Rat Man’s face. “After all, no one we reported him to was going to test him. Not when he looked so sick, so obviously infected.” 

Thomas could’ve sworn his veins were going to burst; he could’ve only imagined how red his face must’ve been. “He’s Immune and you know it!” Thomas yelled. 

Rat Man pretended to look surprised. “Oh, you’re right, aren’t you? Well darn. Too bad he’s been taken away already. But you know, if you came back, we could get that cure and then holding places for Cranks would be useless anyways. He’d be fine. If he hasn’t already been eaten alive, that is. And even if a cure doesn’t work out, we could always make an extra effort to retrieve him for you.” 

Thomas’ clenched his fists so hard his knuckles were white. “You’re lying. I saw him just twenty minutes ago.” 

Rat Man grinned. “I can make a lot happen in twenty minutes, Thomas.” he wiped the grin off his face before continuing. “I hope you’ll come. If I were you, I’d hurry if you want him back in one piece. Time is running out.” 

Thomas was gritting his teeth so hard he was sure they’d break. But he just wanted Rat Man to go away. “I’ll think about it,” he growled. 

“Good. That’s all I can ask for.” 

And just like that, the screen blacked out and closed away. Thomas watched the car disappear around a corner, trying to remember how to breathe with fire raging inside him. 

“There he is!” 

Thomas whipped his head around to see Minho, Brenda, and Jorge running up to him. His heart sank. Newt was nowhere to be found. Minho pulled up short when he saw Red Shirt on the ground, but shook his head and grabbed Thomas’ shoulders. “Some people came and took Newt away while I was trying to get you out of that place! They just came in and took him, and got back in their car and were gone!” 

Thomas let out a long sigh. “He wasn’t lying...” 

Minho narrowed his eyes, confused. “What are you talking about?” 

“Rat Man. Showed up on one of those screens on those police cars after killing this guy,” he said, nodding to Red Shirt. “Said he reported Newt.” 

Brenda and Jorge exchanged nervous looks that only made Thomas panic even more. “Where is he? What’d they do?” 

Brenda took a step forward and cautiously took Thomas’ hands as if he might snap, which he very well felt like doing. “They might have just deported him out of the city,” she said, but it was a lie. It was so obviously a lie. 

“Where is he really?” Thomas asked, scared to know the answer. 

Brenda frowned. “Probably Crank Palace.” 

Thomas didn’t like the sound of that. “We need to go get him. Now.” Thomas was already turning to leave when Brenda grabbed his arm. “Thomas, we can’t! Not tonight. We’ll never make it to the gates before nightfall, and then they won’t let us out.” 

Thomas could feel himself starting to get hysterical. He kept thinking about what Rat Man said, about him getting eaten or something terrible. “We need try. Can we try?” he asked, practically begging. 

Minho just looked at Brenda, looking just as desperate. 

Brenda clasped Thomas’ hands and held them close, being as comforting as she could. “Of course we can try, this is Newt after all. But we better hope to find a cab, that’s our best chance.” 

 

 

They walked for an hour. No cars, no cabs, no nothing. 

Brenda finally turned, which Thomas was dreading, and announced the last thing Thomas wanted to hear. “We need to wait until tomorrow. There’s no transportation out now, and there won’t be until the morning. We need to sleep so we can be prepared for whatever we have to do tomorrow.” 

Thomas let out a shaky sigh, putting a hand on his chest, trying to calm himself. She was right. But he hated the thought of leaving wherever he could be. 

Minho reached over and squeezed his shoulder, looking just as terrified. “We’ll get him.” he said, “we always do, he’s always fine. He’s Newt.” he said, offering a little smile. 

Thomas smiled a little back, but his mind was buzzing like it might explode. 

“Not to mention, they might have just kicked him out. Rat Man can report him, but unless he was giving direct orders to whoever took him, he couldn’t control that. And we’ve got a Berg nearby, he’d know where to go. He wouldn’t be out there alone or anything, hermano.” Jorge offered as lightly as he could. 

Thomas nodded, more times than necessary. ‘He’ll be fine for a night,’ he thought. ‘He’s strong, he’ll be just fine.’ 

“Okay,” Thomas finally said. “Let’s go get a motel.” 

*** 

When they actually made it to their motel, Minho and Thomas were a nervous wreck. Even Brenda and Jorge seemed on edge about the whole thing. 

“I think I need to go to bed,” Thomas murmured. 

Brenda jumped to her feet and followed him. When Thomas sat on his bed, he felt like crying. Brenda just sat beside him. “Hey.” she said. “He’s alright. I know it.” 

Thomas shook his head. “I can’t… Brenda, if he’s not okay, I can’t do it. I can’t go on, I just can’t.” 

Brenda frowned and grabbed his face. “Hey, just relax. He’s okay. And if he’s not, we’re here for you, and you will be okay. Do you understand? It’s scary and it takes your breath away, but he was okay in the Scorch, right? That was much more dangerous than the Crank Palace would be.” 

“He also wasn’t alone,” Thomas argued, urging her to tell him he was wrong and make him feel better. He felt sick to his stomach. 

“Even still. He was still in danger, more than anywhere around here. Watch, I bet you’re worried for nothing, we’re going to find him and he’s gonna be just fine, waiting for you.” 

Thomas nodded a little. “He’s always fine.” 

“Always,” Brenda assured. 

Brenda stared at him for a moment. “You really love him, huh?” she asked, the change in her tone so sudden. 

“I do,” Thomas said, nodding. 

She let go of Thomas’ face. “He’s lucky then,” was all she said before getting up and leaving. Thomas should’ve said something to make her feel better, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. There was nothing to make her feel better. 

Now that he was alone, he laid back and kept repeating to himself that Newt was fine. That he’d be okay for one night without him. 

Thomas sighed and pulled the blanket over his head, urging a sleep that didn’t come until hours later.


	17. Chapter Thirty-Four/Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> It's kind of late here, so here's an update before homework! Sadly, only one, and sadly, it's short and slow. It's sort of a transition chapter, I suppose; there wasn't much Newtmas I could get in there so I rushed... XD 
> 
> Enjoy anyways! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas had tossed and turned all night. Somehow, he was rested. He figured it was because his body must’ve been reacting to the fact that he was going to see Newt today. He’d make sure of that. 

They were out of there pretty quick, Minho and Thomas too worried and impatient to stick around. 

On their way to the airport, Thomas noticed a man- skinny and sickly- digging at something like he’d lost something in the mud. They waited until they were at the end of the block to look; when they did, the man turned, a nasty grin on his face, covered in blood all around his mouth and on his hands. He didn’t do anything, just smiled, but Thomas could only think about what Janson had said about Newt getting eaten alive. Suddenly, that threat didn’t seem so over-exaggerated. And suddenly, all Thomas could do was keep moving towards the exit. 

It didn’t take them long to reach the airport and get through security. The moment they were out, Thomas was sprinting. The Berg was right where they left it. 

By Jorge’s expertise, the cargo ramp slowly crept open. It hadn’t even fully opened by the time Thomas was bounding inside. The heat hit him like a rancid wall, shoving him back a bit, but he kept moving inside. “Newt!” he yelled, running through each and every room. 

It only took Minho and Thomas about fifteen minutes to tear the place apart. He was nowhere, and there was nothing. Thomas felt like his legs had turned to mush and couldn’t hold him up now that he felt so heavy. He just plopped on the floor. “He’s not here,” he murmured, his head in his hands.

Thomas was glad that Minho was still intent on tearing the place apart one more time; it meant he didn’t see the tears that softly hit the floor under Thomas. 

 

 

When Minho had finally given up, they sat there for a moment, assessing the situation. 

Newt wasn’t here. Which meant they had taken him to Crank Palace or whatever. Which meant he was surrounded by people slowing losing their sanity. People like the man who was eating whatever carcass he had raw. 

A part of Thomas nagged at him, telling him Newt was dead by now- that he should’ve climbed Denver’s gates before letting him spend the night in that place. But an even stronger part flicked to life. “We have to go to Crank Palace.” 

Minho looked up at him, a little smile finding his sad face. “We do,” he confirmed. 

Brenda came over and knelt beside Thomas, rubbing his back a little. “Are you sure? That place is dangerous and, well, crazy. It’s full of Cranks. And I promise you, it’s not as nice as it sounds.” 

“All the more reason to go,” Thomas snapped, somewhat surprised she would think something as small as danger would keep him away from Newt. 

Brenda offered a little smile. It was sad somewhere, but there was affection it. She looked over at Jorge and just shrugged, “We’re going.” 

*** 

Jorge had said twenty minutes, which Thomas had assumed was a lie to calm him down, but he was right. It only took about twenty minutes. 

When they walked right up to the gates, two guards with Launchers came out to meet them. Not the best start, but nothing could keep Thomas away from Newt at this point. He’d let those guys shoot him down and still force himself to crawl to Newt if he had to. 

“Who are you people?” One of the guards snapped. 

“We’re from WICKED. One of our boys got taken here by mistake. We’ve come to get him.” Jorge said smoothly, which, Thomas realized, technically was the truth. 

The guard scoffed. “Does it look like I care? What do you expect, a welcoming party?” 

Thomas already didn’t like this guy, but he kept his voice polite. He needed him to find Newt. “Well, do you know if any new people have been brought in here? Do you have a roster?” 

The guard huffed. “What are ya looking for, a he or a she?” 

“A he,” Thomas said, demonstrating Newt’s height in comparison to his own. “About this tall, blond hair, has a cold, skinny? He has a pretty noticeable limp.” 

Of course, the guard ended up expecting money to talk. Which Jorge had. He even got the guards to lead them there. 

Thomas’ heart was racing. They knew where Newt was. 

Thomas didn’t have the strength to ask if he was okay or not.


	18. Chapter Thirty-Six/Thirty-Seven/Thirty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw three chapters in there, since the first two were ones that needed to be rushed again :) 
> 
> It has been a crazy, long day! But I was really looking forward to writing this chapter (I just love reunions), and the next couple one should be super fun and angsty, so there's that to look forward to! :D 
> 
> Enjoy, my lovlies! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas was disgusted. 

The Crank Palace was a horrible, filthy place. It was supposed to be the humane option, a refuge for those spiraling into madness. Instead, almost all funding was abandoned and the entire place collapsed into chaos and filth. 

The guards led them to a certain spot and told them to wait. They were relatively safe; they didn’t encounter anyone except a couple. Thomas almost started throwing punches when the guy started making fun of Newt’s name. Thomas was definitely on the edge. 

When the guards returned, he was alone.

“Where is he?” Thomas asked, dreading the worst. “Is he…?” 

“Dead? No,” the man said, pointing behind him. “He’s in the bowling alley, but it seems he’s made some friends. And they don’t plan on letting him leave.” 

 

 

Thomas’ blood was boiling. 

“Why didn’t you point your Launcher or something?!” Thomas practically hollered. “Don’t you have any handle on this place!?” 

Both guards laughed, and one spoke. “No! I’m not going to go in there pointing Launchers at Cranks; that’d just start a riot. You think I have a handle on a place run by crazies, kid?” 

Thomas felt like pulling his hair. He was so mad he couldn’t speak, couldn’t even look at them. Thankfully, Brenda took the reigns. “Your job isn’t done.” 

Jorge nodded. “Does it look like we’re with him yet, muchachos? You’re not getting any money until we’re with him.” 

Minho crossed his arms. “If you want the money, let’s go!” 

Despite himself, Thomas felt like smiling. 

The guards looked at each other for a moment, not looking happy. But one spoke up. “Fine. Follow us.” 

*** 

The deeper they got into the compound, the worse it got. 

Thomas could only imagine Newt wandering through this, alone and scared. And from the mention of his “friends”--apparently being found and taken in by some people. The thought made Thomas more nervous, and somehow walk a little faster. 

Someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, and for a brief second, he was hopeful- thinking it was Newt. 

Then the messy haired, crazy-eyed woman smiled madly, getting right in his face. “I want to kiss you. What do you say, Munie?” she asked, laughing as she lightly ran her hand down Thomas’ chest. 

Brenda grabbed Thomas’ arm and yanked him out of that situation, and they picked up the pace. Thankfully, the woman didn’t pursue. “I think that was the creepiest thing I’ve seen yet.” Brenda whispered. 

Thomas nodded; it definitely was for him. 

 

 

When they reached the bowling alley, the guards stopped. “He’s in here, in the back. Now pay up.” 

Minho confirmed that he saw him, making Thomas practically bouncing on his heels to go see him. They waited as Jorge doubled, then tripled, the guards’ money to wait for them and get them back safe. The wait was unbearable. 

“Okay, let’s go.” Thomas said. 

Minho nodded and started inside, both of them rushing, Brenda and Jorge on their heels. 

It didn’t take Thomas long to spot Newt, his heart rising. He could feel the relief in every fiber in his body, threatening to take him down. He was just sitting on a broken bench, his knees to his chest. He was shaking slightly, and had such dark circles around his wide eyes. He had never been so pale; Thomas couldn’t imagine that Newt slept. He didn’t look scared at all, just absolutely terrified. 

When Newt saw Thomas, he seemed to melt, every muscle relaxing, throwing his hands over his face and breaking into tears. Thomas ran the rest of the distance, wrapping his arms around him as tight as he could. He felt two more collisions as Minho and Brenda did the same. 

Newt sobbed, looking at Thomas with a big smile on his face. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you guys again,” he choked, somehow managing to grab Thomas’ face with all the arms around him. 

Thomas would be lying if he said his eyes didn’t fill with tears, blurring his vision as he returned that contagious smile. Minho just held onto Newt, his head buried somewhere in his shoulder. “Don’t ever scare us like that again, slinthead.” he said, muffled- there was no malice in his words. 

Brenda kissed the top of Newt’s head in such a sisterly way, her eyes glossy, that it made Thomas smile. Jorge tussled his hair, smiling fondly. 

Their happy reunion didn’t last long, as someone tapped Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas turned to see that a group of several Cranks had grouped behind him. The man that had jabbed Thomas was a tall, broad-chested man with long, greasy hair. “And who are you?” 

“His actual friends,” Minho snapped, letting go of Newt to take a couple intimidating steps forward. The man didn’t seem to care. “Take a hike.” 

The man glared him down. “He’s with us. He’s a Crank, and we took him in. He’s with us now.” 

Thomas just looked at Newt who looked back at Thomas with fear in his eyes, shaking his head. “They found me when I first got here and won’t let me out of their sight,” he whispered, looking so defeated. 

Thomas just glared over his shoulder, his body burning up as he slowly let go of Newt. “He’s not a Crank, actually. And he’s with us. We’ll be taking care of him now, thanks.” he growled, alarmed to realize he was trying to size up a man twice his size. 

The man hadn’t budged, glaring down at Thomas. He glanced around briefly at their little group, then back at Thomas. “You Munies have ten seconds to be gone- and he stays here. Or else things are going to get bad.” 

Thomas felt Newt’s hand touch his back just, the touch so unsure and as light as a feather. “Tommy,” he said quietly. “Don’t pick a fight with them.” 

Thomas didn’t take his gaze off the man’s as he spoke. “Well it looks like we have to or else he’s not going to let you leave. And we’re not leaving you here.” 

Minho joined Thomas, all hiss and vinegar as usual. 

The man seemed pleased by their response. “I’m so glad you all showed up,” he sneered. “I’ve been so bored.” 

With a scowl, the man rose his hand to reveal it clenching a long, jagged piece of glass- blood dripping from where he clutched it.


	19. Chapter Thirty-Nine/Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, what a long day! Here's the next update my lovlies! If I can, I'll post two a day this weekend, but I might be away, so that might be difficult. I can at least promise one a day! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own the Death Cure or any of the characters!***

The man sliced at Thomas’ face. 

He threw himself back, but the man did manage to get a thin cut across his right cheek, which stung quite a bit for being so small. Newt jumped up and slapped the glass out of the man’s hand, then slammed himself into the man’s chest in one fluid movement. The man didn’t fall, but he at least took a couple steps back. 

Then, of course, Minho was on him- tackling him to the ground before the man even had a chance to fully recover from Newt’s shove. Neither were throwing hits, just scrambling for enough purchase to actually do so. 

Newt grabbed Thomas’ hand and pulled him up. “Are you okay?” he asked worriedly. 

Thomas gingerly touched the cut. “I’m fine, nothing too bad,” he said, turning his attention to Minho and the Crank. He looked around, not sure how to stop them. “What should we do?” 

Brenda came over and tapped Thomas’ shoulder, huffing. “Look what I got,” she sang, holding a Launcher. “Some Cranks had it. I figured we could use it a bit more than them.” 

Thomas would’ve smiled if not for the situation. He took it from her and pointed at the tangled wrestling match before him. “Enough! I’ll shoot you both if I have to!” he yelled, which of course wasn’t true, he just needed their attention. 

Minho stopped first, making the Crank do the same. Thomas kept the Launcher on the Crank. “Come on, Minho, let’s go.” 

Minho nodded and joined them, looking somewhat victorious. Thomas did a quick check over his shoulder, Jorge and Brenda were right behind him, Minho on one side of him, and Newt holding his arm on the other side. “We’re leaving now,” Thomas said, “and if you try anything else, I’ll shoot you.” 

The man simply nodded. 

As they started to leave though, the man suddenly sprang out and grabbed Newt’s ankle, bringing him down and yanking him back slightly. Thomas didn’t hesitate, he kicked the man off Newt and shot him, having to take a couple steps back to not feel like he was going to burn up. 

Thomas dropped the Launcher and helped Newt back up. “We should go,” Thomas said, pulling his group along. 

Newt held onto him, and despite the entire situation, they were both smiling- just a little bit. They knew they shouldn’t be, but neither could completely keep it off their faces. They had each other again, and that was definitely something to celebrate. Just maybe not after they hit someone with a ball of lightning. 

 

 

They walked through the crowds of Cranks, all eyes on them. 

There was no sign of the guards who had escorted them, but in their place were tons more Cranks than there had originally been. Like that one fight had somehow attracted every one nearby. 

“Look at these jokers!” someone called. 

“Yeah, ain’t they pretty! Come to play with us?” 

Thomas just tightened his grip on Newt’s hand, pulled him a little closer, and walked a little faster. Thomas’ body was itching to run, but somehow he knew that would bring them all giving chase- like a pack of wolves. 

They had made it pretty far, and a decent distance from so many Cranks, when they heard shouts and footsteps ring out. “Run!” 

Thomas turned to see the guards; they were making a mad dash towards the edge of the town, and the Berg. They didn’t have their Launchers anymore. 

Then a cluster of Cranks came careening around the corner, chasing them. 

Thomas didn’t dare think about it. “Come on!” he said, sprinting after them. Minho somehow managed to speak as they ran hard. “What happened?”

“They dragged us away from the Zone! I swear to God they were gonna eat us, we barely escaped!” one of the guards yelled. 

“Don’t stop running!” the other added before disappearing down an alley. 

Thomas and the others kept heading towards their Berg. There were catcalls and whistles from behind them, but when he looked at their pursuers, he saw they’d gained no ground. They wouldn’t be able to catch up, not now. 

Thomas took Newt’s hand as they ran. It was difficult, but it was worth it. 

When they reached the Berg, Thomas practically threw Newt inside, waiting for the rest of his friends to get in before he scrambled in after them. They rose into the air with no troubles from the Cranks below, and all Thomas could do was lay back and smile. They made it, and they had Newt. 

He looked over and saw Newt lying on the floor right beside him. Newt looked over and gave a little laugh. “I’m so tired,” he said, shaking his head, but smiling all the same. 

Thomas smiled apologetically. “Well… It’s crazy, but you don’t sound as sick.” 

Newt laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I told you I didn’t have time to be sick. I guess my body just needed to be in danger to realize that.” 

Thomas just turned his head back up, calming his breathing. He let out a satisfied sigh, and reached out and took Newt’s hand in his, giving it a squeeze. 

They just laid there together, waiting for their hearts to stop racing; though the rapid beating wasn’t entirely from the running.


	20. Chapter Forty-One/Forty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> I got home from school early today, so this one's a little earlier than usual :) I plan to post another one tonight, too! This one's also kind of long. I took the two days that they took off to mourn Newt in the book, and made them two days of Newtmas! :D Please enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Eventually, everyone managed to get up and move to the couches in the common area. 

Since Newt was basically falling asleep as he was trying to listen to another Gathering, everyone decided it’d be a good idea to take two or three days off so Newt could finish getting better, and get some sleep- and no one else had any qualms with relaxing for a bit. 

Thomas made Newt eat a meal first, then Newt slept the rest of that day away. Thomas watched him, playing with his hair; he was looking forward to the next two days, just having time to relax with Newt wasn’t something Thomas got a lot. 

Despite his excitement, Thomas somehow managed to fall asleep himself. 

*** 

After they showered and ate breakfast the next morning, Thomas couldn’t help but notice Newt seemed a little down. At first, Thomas thought he was just tired, but now that he was rested and fed, it seemed to be more than that. 

As Newt and Thomas were leaving the dining area, Thomas leaned over to Minho. “I’m going to take Newt to one of the living quarters around here,” he whispered. “I need to talk to him. Make sure nobody bothers us, okay?” 

Minho just nodded. Thomas grinned, Minho could be pretty great sometimes. 

Thomas took Newt’s hand. “Come with me,” he said, smiling as he led Newt down a hallway. It took a bit of searching, but Thomas had been right; there were private rooms on this giant thing. 

Thomas pulled Newt inside and locked the door behind them just in case. Newt smiled and sat back on the bed. “What’s this all about?” 

Thomas sat beside him and frowned a little. “Are you alright? You seem a little… I dunno, sad. You can talk to me, you know that.” 

The little smile on Newt’s face disappeared and he sighed a bit. “I know, it’s just...” 

Thomas scooted closer to him, taking his hand. “It doesn’t matter what it is. You tell me and I’ll make it right.” he offered a smile, hoping to get one in return. 

Sadly, he didn’t. 

Newt looked at him and huffed. “I didn’t think that Brenda and Jorge would know where they took me, so I thought I’d never see ya again.” he hesitated, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. “And… I dunno. I realized, in that place, that I don’t tell you the stuff you tell me; like how ya love me, or how ya feel, and all that. I’m just… I’m not...” he shook his head. “I’m not good at that kind of thing. I just feel like I don’t tell you enough and that you’re gonna think I don’t love you more than anything.” he glanced up at Thomas with sad eyes. “But I do.” 

Thomas was speechless. He had honestly no idea what to say. He had always known Newt wasn’t the kind who poured out all their emotions through talking. He did that more through his actions. Thomas didn’t mind that Newt wasn’t that kind of person, not at all. Thomas didn’t say those things to try and get it in return. Thomas knew that Newt loved him, he could see it in Newt’s eyes and his smile and the way he teased and laughed and acted around him. The only reason Thomas would want Newt to talk more is because Thomas thought his accent was adorable and could listen to it all day long. 

Newt’s cheeks flushed and he adverted his gaze. Staring at the ground, he pulled a dry smile. “Now look who doesn’t know what to say.” 

Thomas laughed and wrapped his arms around Newt, basically tackling him to the bed. He hugged him tight. “You are so cute,” he said, smiling big. 

Newt looked confused, but he was smiling. “Gee, Tommy. Not exactly the reaction I was expectin’.” 

Thomas grabbed his face and looked over it; studying those big eyes and precious smile and every perfect little thing about him. “Newt,” he said, laughing as he shook his head. “You’re such a dummy. I don’t care if you don’t say that kind of stuff. I know you love me- I don’t expect you to say it just because I do! I love saying that kind of stuff, I love reminding you even though I know you don’t need to be. Don’t feel inclined to do that just because I do. I love you, so much.” 

Newt stared at him for a minute before just pulling him back into a tight hug, smiling against Thomas’ neck. “I love ya, too, Tommy.” he said quietly. 

“And for the record,” Thomas added, a grin on his face. “It wouldn’t have mattered if Brenda and Jorge didn’t know where you were. I would’ve searched every place in the world until I found you.” 

Newt pulled away, smirking. “Such big talk,” he said, grabbing Thomas’ face lovingly. “But I don’t doubt it for a second.” 

Thomas smiled and kissed him. “I told Minho to make sure people left us alone,” he said, grinning. “We have some time to waste.” 

Newt smirked and laughed a little. “I guess we do, what’d you have in mind?” 

Thomas returned the smirk. “I think you know...” he said, kissing him. 

A knock came from the door and Thomas groaned. “Oh good God.” he glared over his shoulder. “What?” he snapped. 

“Put your pants back on, shanks. Brenda and Jorge are boring.” 

Thomas took back what he said about Minho being great sometimes. Newt laughed. “Hang on a minute,” he called, squirming out from under Thomas. 

Thomas looked so disappointed. “We’re actually going to let him in?” he asked sadly. 

Newt laughed. “Well we can’t just abandon our friend with borin’ people, now can we?” Newt leaned forward, grabbing Thomas by the shirt and yanking him forward. He whispered against his ear. “We can come back here after he falls asleep anyway.” 

Thomas couldn’t figure out how Newt just hopped right up and strolled over to the door after that. Thomas needed a breather first. 

*** 

They spent the whole day doing nothing. Which actually turned out to be way more fun than Thomas had expected. 

Brenda, Jorge, Minho, Thomas, and Newt just sat around in the common area. They found some cards and played for hours. They talked; some topics fun, some more serious- either way, the hours seemed to fly by. 

Jorge passed out first. Minho gladly took the chance to draw all over his face; smiley faces and insults scribbled haphazardly all over. Ironically, Minho was next to fall asleep, then Brenda. Thomas was starting to get tired when Newt asked if he wanted to go back to the room they found. 

Suddenly, Thomas wasn’t tired anymore. 

When morning rolled around on their next and last day off, Thomas woke up alone. He sat up, not understanding how Newt could always manage to slip away so quietly in the mornings. That, or Thomas was a heavy sleeper. After last night, he guessed it was probably the latter. 

He wandered to the bathrooms, not bothering to put his shirt on. He found Newt in there, already showered and finishing up brushing his teeth. 

Thomas came over and hugged him from behind. “Good morning,” he said lazily into Newt’s hair, breathing in the smell of shampoo. 

“Good mornin’.” Newt said, drying off his face. “Did ya sleep well?” 

Thomas nodded. “Oh yeah.” he smiled at Newt in the mirror. He was so beautiful and perfect, it seemed impossible to Thomas. Impossible someone could be this perfect, and impossible that other people didn’t see it like Thomas did. 

“We should get married.” Thomas said matter-of-factly. 

Newt nodded. “Sounds like a plan to me.” 

“You free later tonight?” Thomas asked. 

Newt laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not going to bloody marry you tonight.” 

Thomas pouted, hugging him tighter and swaying him around, still looking at him in the mirror. “Why not? I think tonight’s a good night to get married. We could do it another time. Tomorrow, if you’d prefer.” 

Newt laughed. “What has gotten into you? I’m not marryin’ you anytime soon. We’re too young for that!” 

Thomas grinned at him in the mirror, reaching over him to wipe away some of the steam at the bottom of the mirror from whenever Newt showered. “I don’t really think that matters anymore. The world has been plunged into chaos, I think we can get married whenever we want.” 

Newt reached out and caught Thomas’ hand that was on the mirror, smiling thoughtfully at it as he compared their hand sizes. “Well, what if the world gets fixed? Or if we find some place right after all this, or if the Right Arm takes over and makes life somewhat normal again? What will we have to look forward to then if we’re already married?” 

Thomas turned his attention to their hands as well. Newt placed both of their hands flat up against each other. Thomas bent his longer fingers over Newt’s in victory, then entwined their fingers. “Well. I guess you’re right,” he said, smiling. 

“I’m always right.” Newt said, turning around to face Thomas, kissing him. “One of my many talents.” 

Thomas laughed, wrapping his arms around Newt’s waist. “You’re definitely right about that,” he said, kissing him again. 

Jorge barged in and looked in one of the mirrors. “Who did this?!” he snapped, pointing at his face. 

Thomas tried not to laugh. “Take a wild guess.” 

“That boy is dead,” he said, cursing and ranting in Spanish as he got in one of the showers. Newt and Thomas looked at each other, snickered, and slipped out to go get breakfast, leaving Jorge with his rage. 

*** 

After that, the day went by fast. 

Thomas wished he could spend days with everyone like this everyday. Having a routine; getting up, getting dressed, having breakfast, hanging out, going to bed. It was so relaxing. Thomas wanted nothing more than to have his own house with Newt, right next to Minho and Brenda and all his other friends, and be able to fall into a routine and see Newt and his friends everyday. Thomas could spend hours dreaming about it. 

After breakfast, and after Jorge came back and threw a marker at Minho’s head- invoking a lighthearted, somewhat playful, shouting match-, they spent the day lounging about. Snacking, talking, playing cards, arguing- it was great. 

Once again, after everyone had fallen asleep, Thomas and Newt slipped off on their own. 

Whenever they finally were going to bed, Newt smiled over at Thomas and absently ran his fingers along Thomas’ jaw- he looked so tired and happy. 

Thomas smiled at the touch and that sleepy face and smile. “We have to get back to work tomorrow,” he said, disappointed, but still not able to wipe that smile off his face. 

Newt nodded, his smile sticking, too. “The sooner we take down WICKED, the sooner everyday could be like this,” he said, tiredness and his accent working together to tangle some of his words. 

Thomas let out a pleased sigh. “I can’t wait.” he said, kissing Newt’s head. “I love you,” he said, staring into Newt’s eyes- that spark made his heart twist and he had the sudden urge to write books and poems and songs and do anything he could to express how much he loved Newt, but at the same time, he knew he’d never get a word down. Everything he was feeling was just too strong and complex for words to convey. 

Newt leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Thomas’ nose. “I love ya too, Tommy,” he murmured, basically falling asleep right there. 

Thomas grinned and wrapped him up, covering them up in the blanket and holding him close as he fell asleep as well. 

 

 

The next morning, after everyone had gotten dressed and eaten, they were all eager to go. Thomas wanted to spend forever just like that, but there was that nagging sensation the entire time that they had work to do. Thomas couldn’t stay still for very long, especially when they had something they actually needed to do. 

They all stood by the ramp of the Berg, itching to leave. “Before we go,” Jorge said. “What’s the plan?” 

“Gally.” Thomas said simply. “We go straight to him, and then we do what he says from there.” he nodded, everyone else doing the same. 

“Let me do the talking again,” Jorge said, giving everyone a once over. 

Thomas was holding Newt’s hand inside his jacket pocket. The morning air outside would be cold, but he still wanted to hold Newt’s hand. 

Jorge pressed a button and the ramp started lowering. Curiously, when the ramp was about half way down, Thomas could see people outside. “Who are these bloody people?” Newt whispered. 

Thomas looked at Minho, who just shrugged, then shrugged himself. “Maybe they came to greet us?” 

By the time the ramp had hit the ground, it was clear these people weren’t part of a welcoming party. Two men, and one woman. The men had pistols and the woman had a Launcher. 

“What is this?” Jorge asked. 

“Shut your mouth, Munie.” one of the men said. “Now step down here real nice and slow, if you try anything, you won’t like what happens.” 

As they started down, Thomas was shocked to see the gates to Denver were wide open. Two people were laying lifeless in the opening. Thomas got the feeling that something very bad had happened while they were away. 

The group put their hands in the air, which only made Thomas anxious. He felt much better in these situations if he could reach out and grab Newt’s hands or push him behind him or something. If he knew Newt was exposed, it made him feel exposed. 

They were led around the Berg, to a van, its engine idling. One of the men opened the side door to the beat-up thing. Inside, there was a woman at the wheel, and two others sat on the bench seat behind her. One of their escorts gestured inside. “In you go.” 

They all clambered inside and the people followed them. The man who had been speaking this entire time motioned towards a pile in the back of the van. “There’s a pile of hoods there, put them on. If we catch you trying to look, we’ll kill you- no questions asked.” 

Thomas exchanged a nervous glance with Newt, who mirrored probably exactly how he looked. He looked over at the others as well, everyone looking just as confused and nervous as they grabbed a hood. Thomas sat beside Newt, seeing only darkness and hearing only the rumbling of the engine. 

Even still, he reached over blindly and grabbed Newt’s hand.


	21. Chapter Forty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! So sorry for not updating yesterday, I didn't end up getting home until about four in the morning, ah! Now I'm babysitting all weekend, but I will still give an update a day! This update is going to totally suck, I'm so sorry- it's only one chapter and it's kind of a slow, boring one... I'll try and post a full update one after the kiddos go to bed :)  
> Please do enjoy anyway Lovlies :) 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

The ride was long and quiet. 

Thomas sat there, seeing only darkness, completely quiet the entire time. He held Newt's hand the entire way. Occasionally, he'd run his thumb over his hand or feel him squeeze slightly, but neither risked too much movement in case these guys noticed and seprated them. 

The ride would've been relaxing if it wasn't for the whole being kidnapped thing. 

When the side door of the van opened, their kidnappers made it perfectly clear that they weren't to take off their hoods. Or else. 

Hands grabbed Thomas, pulling him roughly out of the van. Even worse, his hand was pulled away from Newt's. Thomas didn't say a word as they led him down a flight of stairs, though he did have some few choice words he wished he could say. 

They stopped and there was a sound of a key card being swiped, then a door sliding open. On the other side, murmurs and hushed voices filtered out. Lots of them, it sounded like. Thomas was pushed inside, stumbling a bit. He couldn't wait any longer- he immediately reached up and ripped the hood off, just as the door closed behind him. The others were taking theirs off when Thomas looked around. 

Newt walked over to him and instinctively reached out, hooking an arm around Thomas', looking around. They were in a huge room, filled with people. Most of them just sitting around, looking sad and bored. 

A woman approached them, looking scared and anxious. "What's it like out there?" she asked. "We've been in here for a few hours, and things were falling apart last we saw." 

People began approaching and crowding around as Thomas spoke. "Actually, they got us at the gates, we never go to see. What happened?" 

She looked down at the floor. "The government declared state of emergency. All the authorities just... disappeared. Then we got nabbed and brought here." 

People went on talking about the whole ordeal. Things had officially fallen apart. As people talked, Thomas' gaze wandered to a group approaching. He froze when he saw Aris. 

"Newt, Minho," he said, nodding towards him. "Look." 

Aris had already come jogging over, smiling big between Thomas, Newt, and Minho. "I'm glad to see you guys are okay." 

Thomas felt no more bitterness towards Aris, he was just thrilled to see a familiar face. "You too," he said, nodding. "Where is everyone?" 

Aris' face darkened. "Most of them aren't with us anymore. They got taken by another group." 

Before Thomas could really think about it, he saw Teresa. "Teresa?" he asked incredulously. He was conflicted, many different emotions rushing at once. He didn't know if he wanted to smile and hug her and be glad she was okay, or turn her away and never see her again. He had missed her somewhere, but he hadn't realized until now how easily and happily he was getting along without her. 

"Hey Tom." She said, looking over at Newt and smiling softly. "Hi Newt." She didn't bother to say hi to Minho, which was probably for the best. He had never really liked her, ever. 

Newt nodded to her, glancing at Thomas from the corner of his eye. He was unreadable, but looked expectant, as if he were trying to figure out how he should treat her based on how Thomas did. 

"Where did you guys go?" she asked, "how did you get all the way to Denver?" 

Thomas and Newt exchanged confused glances. "What do you mean, where did we go?" 

She stared at him for a couple seconds. "We need to talk." 

Thomas squinted. "What're you up to now?" 

"I'm not..." there was a slight frustration in her voice, but she shoved it down. "There's obviously been some miscommunication. Look, a lot of our group was kidnapped by different bounty hunters yesterday and have probably already been sold to WICKED. Including Frypan. I'm sorry." 

Teresa continued, not letting Thomas have much time to dwell on Frypan, which Thomas was supposed was a good thing. "Tom, Please come talk to me," she glanced over at Newt, then Minho. "In private." 

Newt scowled. Thomas frowned and looked down at him, thinking about what happened last time Thomas went off and talked to someone when Newt didn't want him to. Thomas focused his attention on him. "Do you want me not to go? I won't go if you don't want me to." 

Newt looked almost surprised. He looked Thomas up and down, then smiled warmly, laughing a little. "Go talk to her, I'll be waitin' right here." 

Thomas just nodded a little. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to talk to her or not, but he figured he should at least give her the benefit of the doubt. He nodded, kissed Newt's forehead, and followed Teresa- ready to get this over with.


	22. Chapter Forty-Four/Forty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> So I realized that I've never shared my Newtmas playlist with you guys! (I really hope you guys have some of those, too, and that I'm not completely psychotic for this ship... XD) Anyway! Here is some of it, I can't remember about a thousand of them right now, but still. 
> 
> Impossible by James Arthur (Post Page 250-, Thomas to Newt)   
> Life of the Party by Shawn Mendes (Thomas to Newt)   
> Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Ghoulding, covered by Alex Goot and Sam Tsui. (Newt to Thomas)   
> Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, covered by Boyce Avenue (Thomas to Newt)
> 
> And there's like a million more, but I won't spam you with them. Do you guys have songs dedicated to this ship? (Please say yes omg XD) 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter lovlies!
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!!***

"So." Teresa said. 

"So." 

"Where do we start?" 

For some reason, not having Newt beside him, his rage for her was boiling back up. "This was your idea, you tell me. If you don't have anything to say then I'll go back to Newt and Minho-"

"Maybe you could start by not acting like a jerk and actually hearing me out," she cut him off, then sighed. "Look, I know I did things to you in the Scorch, but you also know why I did them- to keep you alive. How about giving me a little credit? Oh, and talk to me like a regular person." 

Thomas paused. The silence hung there for a moment. "Okay, fine. But you left me behind at WICKED, and that just shows-" 

"Tom!" she shouted as if he had just gotten up and smacked her in the face. "We did not leave you behind! What are you talking about!?" 

"What are you talking about?" Thomas countered, confused now. 

"We didn't leave you behind, we came after you! You were the ones who left us behind!" 

Thomas could only stare at her for a moment. Then he just scoffed. "Come on now, do you really think I'm going to believe that? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" 

"Tom, all anyone talked about at the complex was how you, Newt, and Minho escaped somewhere into the woods. We looked all over for you, but we couldn't find you. All I could do was hope you made it to civilization. Why do you think I was so thrilled to see you guys alive!?" 

Thomas just shook his head, anger building. "How can you possibly expect me to believe that? You probably knew all along I was the Final Candidate and just left me behind," he shook his head, angrier. "You left Newt behind," he hissed, "you just left, knowing we were stuck there, knowing I had Newt with me, and you didn't even do me the favor of getting him out, at least." 

Teresa slumped. "You just think I'm the most evil person there is, don't you...?" she didn't let him answer before she continued. "If you had gotten your memories, you'd see I was the same Teresa I've always been. And that I've just been trying to make up for what I did to you in the Scorch ever since. You'd know that if I had thought for even a minute that you were still at the complex, I would've gotten you out. I even would've made Newt my first priority, for you." 

Thomas wanted to be mad that she would speak his name, that she would lie about something like that- but that was the thing, she didn't seem to be acting. He was having a hard time staying angry. "How can I believe you, Teresa? How?" 

Her eyes were filling as she looked up at him. "I swear to you, I'd never lie to you ever again. Unless I had to save you all over again. I know nothing about the Final Candidate, but I do know that WICKED doesn't intend to stop the Trials until they get their blueprint. They'll start another round, Tom. I couldn't stay there, knowing that. I couldn't. I left to find you, that's it." 

When Thomas didn't respond, the continued. "I'm so sorry, I'm ripped apart inside. I thought that they could make a cure, I thought they could save everyone. But now, even with my memories back, I can't think the same way. What they're doing is wrong." 

Thomas couldn't find the words to speak, but he searched her face. The pain there was so real- he had seen it on Newt's face a couple times. She was telling the truth. "If there was anyway we could do something about WICKED, I hope you could trust me again to let me help you." 

"We'll see," was all Thomas could manage. Their situation was a tragedy, and it hurt his heart to think about it. He hoped that in a different life, it wouldn't have come to this. That he could look at her and smile. But in this life, that wasn't the case. He was constantly conflicted and wasn't sure if he could take down the wall he'd built against her. 

"You really don't trust me, do you?" she asked, so sad it made his heart twist. 

"We'll see," was all he said again. With that, he stood up and turned, walking away. 

 

 

Thomas found Minho, Newt, Brenda, and Jorge all sitting together.

"So what did the shuck traitor have to say?" Minho snapped cruelly. Meanwhile, Newt reached his hand out and gently took Thomas' as Thomas sat down, the little act of comfort calming the sea of emotions raging inside him. 

"She said the reason they escaped WICKED was because they found out that WICKED is planning on starting the Trials over with new Immunes. She also swears that they were somehow led to believe that we escaped before them on foot, and that they looked for us." 

Minho just shook his head. "You're a slinthead, you shouldn't have talked to her." 

"Minho, bug off," Newt snapped, then looked at Thomas, his features softening. "Are you feelin' okay?" 

Thomas smiled a little and nodded. "I'm feeling great now," he said, kissing Newt's forehead. "Thanks to you." 

"Hate to barge in on the moment, muchachos," Jorge said, "but we need to get out of here, otherwise all these disagreements and feelings don't mean diddly." 

Just then, the door to the room opened. Their captors walked in with big bags filled with something. A fourth followed, armed with a Launcher and a pistol. He swept the room as the others started passing out what was inside the bags- bread and bottles of water. 

Minho nudged Thomas. "Only one of them has a weapon," he pointed out. "And he doesn't look so bad. I bet I could take him." 

Newt nodded. Thomas did as well. "Yeah, but don't do anything stupid. He has a Launcher and a gun, and trust me, you don't want to get hit by either of those." 

Newt frowned and hugged Thomas sympathetically, making Thomas' face flush. Minho smirked. "Yeah, well you trust me this time." he said with a wink. Thomas could only sigh and hug Newt back; whatever was going to happen next was probably going to be a disaster. 

The kidnappers approached them and stopped at their little group. Thomas and Newt took a roll and a bottle of water, but when they tried to give some to Minho, he slapped it out of their hands. "Why would I take anything from you? It's probably poisoned." 

"You wanna go hungry, fine by me," one of them said, moving on. 

The man with the weapons had nearly passed them when Minho suddenly leaped to his feet and tackled him to the ground. The Launcher slipped out of the man's hands and Thomas grabbed Newt, pulling him in against his chest protectively as tight as he could, waiting for that grenade to go off. Thomas heard it crash against the ceiling, looking up just in time to see the display of lightning. 

The man was on the ground, Minho punching him, struggling to grab the man's pistol with his free hand. All was still for a moment, then everything exploded into movement. The other guards dropped the bags going after Minho; Newt slipped right out of Thomas' hands and tackled one of them, a couple other kids doing the same to the others. Jorge helped Minho as they stomped on the man's arm until he let go of the pistol. Minho kicked it away, a woman grabbing it. Brenda had the Launcher. "Stop!" she shouted, aiming the weapon at the guards. 

People were dragging the guards and lining them up now that things were under control. Newt walked back over to Thomas with a huff. Thomas realized that it had all happened so fast he hadn't even gotten up from his spot on the floor. Newt smirked, offering a hand. "Just gonna sit back and bloody watch the entire time?" 

Thomas smiled sheepishly and accepted Newt's hand, getting to his feet. He knew he had to get to work now. "We need to get them to talk," Thomas said to Newt, but made sure Minho heard as well. 

"We should just shoot them in the head!" someone in the crowd yelled. A few others shouted in agreement. 

Thomas panicked briefly; if they didn't get information out of them quick, they wouldn't have the chance to. Newt put a hand on Thomas' arm, calming him- he must've been showing the panic on his face. Newt on the other hand was completely calm. "Just take a breath," he said, definitely a born leader. Thomas realized that Newt should've been doing this, he was far more qualified, he knew what he was doing. But Newt was looking at him so expectantly, he couldn't disappoint him. 

Thomas nodded. Newt returned it and walked to the woman who had taken the gun, somehow convincing her to hand it over- once again, Thomas found himself thinking Newt should be doing this. He made a great leader. Newt handed the gun over to Thomas. 

Thomas walked to the man who'd given him the bread, placing the gun against the temple of the guy's head. "I'm going to count to three. You either start telling what WICKED plans to do with us and where you were going to meet them or I'll pull the trigger. One." 

The man didn't hesitate. "WICKED? We got nothing to do with them." 

"You're lying. Two." 

"No, I swear! This has nothing to do with them! At least as far as I know." 

"Oh really? Then you want to explain why you're out kidnapping a bunch of immune people?" 

The man's eyes flickered to his friends, but then he answered, looking right at Thomas. 

"We work for the Right Arm."


	23. Chapter Forty-Six/Forty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one to make up for the crappy ones this weekend! Enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas looked over his shoulder. 

Newt and Minho were exchanging surprised, skeptical glances. Newt looked back at Thomas, once again, his face mirroring how Thomas felt. Thomas turned back to the man. "What do you mean you work for the Right Arm?" 

"What do you mean what do I mean?" the man said, awful confident for having a gun at his head. "I work for them. Why's that so hard to understand?" 

Thomas pulled the gun back and sat back, confused. "Then why are you out capturing Immunes?" 

"Because we want to," he said, eyeing the lowered weapon. "You ain't got no business knowing nothing else." 

"Shoot him and move on to the next one," someone in the crowd said. 

Thomas leaned back in, pressing the gun against the man's temple again, a bit harder this time. "You're awfully brave considering I'm the one with the gun. I'll count to three one more time. Tell me why the Right Arm would want Immunes or I'll just have to assume you're lying. One." 

"You know I ain't lying, kid." 

"Two." 

"You ain't gonna kill me. I can see it in your eyes." 

The man had called his bluff. There was no way Thomas could just shoot some stranger in the head. He sighed and pulled the gun away. "If you work for the Right Arm, then we're supposed to be on the same side. Just tell us what's going on." 

"If you want answers," one of the other guards said. "Then you'll have to talk to the boss. We seriously don't know anything." 

Brenda stepped closer with the Launcher. "And how do we get to this boss of yours?" 

The man shrugged. "I have no idea." 

Minho groaned, snatching the gun from Thomas' hands. "I've had enough of this klunk." He pointed the weapon at the man's foot. "We won't kill you, but your toe's gonna be feeling some real awful if you don't start talking in three seconds. One." 

"I'm telling you, we we don't know anything." 

"Fine," Minho replied. He fired. 

Thomas watched in utter shock as the man grabbed his foot, wailing in agony. Thomas looked at Newt. Newt was wide-eyed and looking at Minho with suck shock. Thomas wasn't mad or appalled by what Minho had done, he just didn't think Minho would do it. Minho had shot right in the pinkie toe- it was completely gone. Thomas was shocked, but he to admit, he kind of respected it. 

"Someone better tell us what's going on, or else we're gonna have another toe on the floor." 

One of the men held up his hands. "I swear, I don't know anything, but..." 

He seemed to regret that last part immediately, and the glare he got from one of the other guards suggested he wasn't supposed to say anything. 

"But what? Spill it." he said, pointing the gun at the man's foot. 

"Stop!" the guard yelled. "Okay, listen. We could take a couple of you back to talk to the boss. You can ask him yourself." 

"All right, then." Minho said, pleased. "See, that wasn't so bad. Let's go visit this friend of yours. Me, you, and my friends." 

The room exploded into voices, all whispering and hushing. No one wanted to be left behind. 

The guard who had brought the water stood up, yelling over the crowd until they fell silent. "It's a lot safer here! Trust me, if all of us tried to make it not even half would get there." The crowd didn't seem pleased by that and continued to complain, so she just turned to Minho, Thomas, and Newt. "It's dangerous out there. I wouldn't take more than two or three of you. And I'd go pretty soon, these people are just going to get antsier. And out there..." she paused, then pursed her lips before continuing. "There are Cranks everywhere, they're killing everything that moves." 

 

 

They spoke to the crowd more, talking them down. The mention of Cranks sure did shut a lot of people up. 

Thomas glanced at Minho and the way he was handling this. He was fearless, he knew what he was doing in a situation in this. So did Newt, but he was calm and collected, he wouldn't tackle a Crank just because he could and thought he might be able to get back away from the others in time. He wasn't brash and loud, and definitely wouldn't get them shot by more guards at the Right Arms' headquarters by saying something dumb. 

"Newt and I will go." Thomas said. 

"No way," Minho said. "Me and you. I'm not sending Newt out there in that, and I'm sure as Hell not staying here." 

"Me and Newt. He's quick and light on his feet. So am I, we can get in and out. We can do it," Thomas said, nodding at Newt. "And we need you to watch over things here. You can handle this crowd if they start to freak out, and you can handle whatever else happens. I hate to say it, but there's a chance we won't make it back. Someone who can handle things needs to be around to handle this operation." 

"Fine," Minho finally said. "But if either of you die, I am not going to be happy with you." 

Brenda suddenly had Thomas by the arm, yanking him aside. "What are you doing?" she whispered fiercely. 

Thomas looked at her, confused. "What are you-" 

"The two of us made it through the Scorch like birds. And yeah, Newt's quick and quiet, but what about that limp? What if he can't keep being quick and quiet for much longer? You know I am the better choice here, Thomas. You just want to bring him with you, you don't want him to throw a fit about the two of us." she snapped. 

Thomas was getting annoyed. But she was partly right. Newt was a valuable asset, but his leg could slow him down if it started bothering him out there. Honestly, Thomas would rather take Newt than Brenda for personal reasons. It seemed to Thomas that every time he did anything with Brenda, anytime he ended up away from Newt and with her for just a second; he lost Newt. Back in the Scorch, after she kissed him, Thomas sat with her instead to let Newt cool off. Then they got separated for days. In Denver, when he talked to her alone for a bit, Newt got kidnapped. Thomas didn't even want to think about what would happen this time. 

He just shook his head. "Maybe it is personal, Brenda. But I'm taking him. I care about you, I do, but I can't keep making him feel like he has some competition. Every time I leave him, something bad happens. And I'm not doing that again." 

Her face softened a bit. "I guess," she said, looking disappointed. Hurt, even. 

With a sigh, she hugged him. Thomas hugged her back. "Don't get yourself killed, do you understand?" 

Thomas just nodded, pulling away from the hug, obviously sooner than Brenda had wanted. She seemed hurt by that, too, and Thomas didn't want to hurt her, he just didn't know what to do at this point. 

Brenda just nodded to herself and walked away, leaving Thomas feeling guilty again. 

*** 

The man who had suggested this ended up being the guide. His name was Lawrence. He opened the door for them and led them out; Thomas and Newt armed with the pistol and Launcher. They walked quietly, Newt and Thomas right beside each other as they walked. Lawrence stopped at the door leading out of the building. "Okay," he said quietly, looking worried. "We have to make a decision. If we go on foot, it'll take longer- a couple hours- but we have a lot better chance getting through the streets. But the van would get us there a lot faster, but we'll be spotted for sure." 

Thomas looked at Newt. "What do you think?" 

"Van," he said without hesitation. "We can't be gone for a couple hours. And if it things get real bad, I might not be able to keep up," he said, sticking out his bad leg. 

Thomas nodded. "Not to mention, the thought of being out there with those things on foot really freaks me out." 

Newt grinned. "Me too, I just didn't wanna say it." 

Lawrence nodded. "Okay then, the van it is. Now keep your mouths shut and those weapons ready. First thing we gotta do is get to the vehicle and lock the doors. It's right outside this door. Ready?" 

Thomas and Newt looked at each other. His eyes so sharp and hauntingly beautiful; Thomas felt much more ready than he had a few minutes ago. They both nodded. When the door was open, the three of them slipped out. Thomas felt like a live wire, the anxiety of not only being exposed out there, but having Newt exposed out there, had him looking all over the place as they made a run for the van. 

Regardless, they made it. Thomas herded Newt in first, sliding in after him. When they were all in, they quickly locked all the doors. Lawrence wasted no time, switching on the engine. He was just about to gun it when a loud pop came from overhead, then silence. Then the muted sound of a cough. 

Someone had jumped onto the roof of the van.


	24. Forty-Eight/Forty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> Ugh, I got super sick today. Some kind of food poisoning. I stayed home, but I've been sleeping allll day! I'm finally up, though, so here are some updates! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

The van shot forward, Thomas' hand instinctively flying over across Newt's chest like a seat belt. 

Thomas and Newt swung their heads around at the same time; there was no behind them. Somehow, whoever was on the van was still there. Just as Thomas swung back around, a face started creeping down the front windshield. It was a woman, her eyes met Thomas' and she smiled. 

"What's she holding onto!?" Thomas shouted, looking to Newt. 

Newt was wide-eyed, he looked at Thomas and shrugged. "I've got no bloody clue!" 

"I don't know, but whatever it is, she won't last long." Lawrence replied. 

"Oh my God," Newt murmured, looking terrified. Thomas followed his gaze back to the windshield; the woman had her fist up, then started pounding on the window. Her smile stayed wide. 

Newt shrunk into his seat, Thomas had never seen him quite this scared. Thomas could understand, though- there was something about the Cranks that made them horrifically terrifying. "Would you please get rid of her?" Thomas shouted. 

"Fine." Lawrence said, slamming on the brakes. 

The woman flew into the air, arms windmilling as she was launched off the van. Thomas hid his face when she crashed into the ground. Somehow, she was already getting to her feet, shaking. She slowly turned toward them. She wasn't smiling anymore; she was snarling. Lawrence gunned the engine. She made a smart decision and stepped aside and watched them pass. Thomas couldn't take his eyes off her as they passed; just before she went out of view, she frowned deeply and her eyes seemed clearer, as if she just realized what she had done. 

Thomas' heart twisted. There was something about that that made his heart ache. "She was like a mix of sane and not sane." 

Newt grabbed Thomas' arm and squeezed. "That's awful," he murmured, he had been looking at her, too. Thomas put his hand on Newt's and nodded slightly. 

Lawrence drove them out onto the main roads. There were people dotted here and there, some fighting, but most were just digging around and eating things Thomas couldn't quite make out. The night just darker and darker until Thomas could barely even see the dark outlines of people. By the time they were almost there, Thomas and Newt were on the same seat, pressed against each other. Pretty soon, Thomas imagined Newt would be in his lap- which Thomas had no problems with. 

"We're almost there," Lawrence said, switching off the headlights. "We have to be careful now." 

"Maybe you shouldn't drive so fast," Thomas muttered, as if the Cranks outside would hear him if he spoke any louder. 

"We'll be fine," Lawrence replied, "I've driven this route a thousand times. I know it like the back of my-" 

Thomas flew forward, snapped back by his already strained seat belt- it was a little difficult on the seat belt for Thomas to be sitting half way in Newt's seat, but he didn't mind it. He was just glad he didn't unbuckle it to sit closer to Newt like he had considered doing earlier. 

They'd run over something, and whatever it was- it was stuck under the van. Sounded like something metal. The van bounced a couple times, then came to a stop. 

"What was that?" Newt whispered, grabbing Thomas' arm. Despite the situation, Thomas flexed his arm slightly. 

"I don't know," Lawrence whispered back. "Probably a trash can or something. Scared the crap out of me." 

The van inched forward, the sound of metal scraping ringing out. Then came a thump and another crash, then everything fell silent for a moment. "Got her loose," Lawrence murmured, sounding relieved. 

"Maybe you should turn the lights back on?" Thomas suggested, his heart racing. 

Newt nodded eagerly. "Pretty sure anyone out there for miles around bloody heard that anyway." 

"I guess so," Lawrence said, flicking them on.

The headlights illuminated the entire alley. Thomas squinted for a moment, and Newt was gasping before Thomas' eyes had even completely adjusted. But when he could finally see, he understood why. About twenty feet in front of them, at least thirty people had emerged and now stood packed together, completely blocking the road. 

They were pale and dirty, scratched and bruised. Their clothes hung off them in ripped, dirty tatters. And they all just stood there, staring hauntingly at the van, not even fazed by the brilliant light. 

Thomas shivered and felt Newt press himself against Thomas so they were somehow closer. 

Then the crowd just started to part. They moved in perfect sync. When there was enough room for the van to get through, one of them gestured that the van should go ahead. 

"Those are some awfully polite Cranks," Lawrence whispered. 

 

 

"Maybe they're not past the Gone yet?" Thomas offered, despite how stupid it sounded. "Or just not in the mood to get run over by a big van." 

"Well gun it," Newt said, "before they change their bloody minds." 

To Thomas' relief, Lawrence did that. They were just approaching the end of the group when several loud pops sounded and the van jolted and swerved to the right. It's front end slammed into the wall of the alley, pinning two Cranks against it. Thomas watched in cold horror as they wailed and beat bloody fists against the front of the van. 

"What the hell?" Lawrence shouted as he put the van in reverse. 

They screeched back several feet, the van shaking horribly the entire time. On all sides, Cranks started thumping the van with their fists. At the same time, the tires were spinning and squealing- they couldn't gain traction. 

"What's goin' on?!" Newt yelled. 

"They did something to the tires or the axels, or something!" 

Lawrence kept switching the van from reverse to drive, but each time it only went a few feet. A lady with wild hair approached the window to Thomas' right. She was holding a huge shovel in both hands. Thomas watched, frozen, as she raised it over her head, then swung it down. The glass didn't give. Newt grabbed Thomas' arm again in an odd, protective gesture. 

"We really need to get out of here!" Newt shouted. 

Lawrence cursed to himself as he kept shifting the van, but they merely jerked back and forth. There were Cranks on the roof, attacking all the windows, and slamming on every section of the van. Some had weapons, some used their fists, some even used their own heads. The woman at Thomas' window wasn't giving up. She just kept smacking her shovel into the window. Finally, after the fifth or sixth time, a hairline crack appeared across the glass. 

The growing panic made Thomas' throat constrict. "She's going to smash it!" 

"Get us out of here!" Newt yelled at the same time. 

The van moved forward just enough to make the woman miss her next shot, but someone slammed sledgehammer into the windshield from above and a huge spiderweb blossomed like a white flower in the glass. Another Crank stole the weapon and managed to get two more swings in the windshield before a group of them started fighting over the weapon. Almost the entire windshield was a mess of cracks now. 

There was the sound of breaking glass from behind them. Newt and Thomas didn't have to say a word, they both unbuckled. Thomas climbed over him and into the back- there was a bloody arm wriggling through the gash in the window, the jagged edges tearing its skin. 

Thomas grabbed the first thing he could find- a snow pick- and crawled over the middle row of seats; he slammed the thing into the Crank's arm, then again and again. Finally, the arm disappeared back out, followed by screams. 

"Do you want the Launcher?" Newt yelled. 

"No, too big, get the gun!" 

Thomas turned to see a man and a woman tearing away at the remaining glass, their hands staining the glass red. "Here!" Newt yelled, pressing the gun into his hands. Thomas shot, trying not to aim for any vital places. Whatever wails they let out were drowned out by the squealing of the tires. 

"I think we're almost loose!" Lawrence shouted. "I don't know what they did!" 

Thomas looked around for a moment; the chaos was crazy. Newt was staring towards the windshield, and Thomas could see his mind racing through those eyes. He had his hand on the Launcher beside him, ready to use it if things got hopeless. Somehow, some way Thomas didn't understand, he felt calmed looking at Newt- just for an impossible moment. 

The more the van went back and forth, the less it shaked. Two more arms came through the hole in the back and Thomas shot them away. Much to Thomas' horror, a woman's head appeared in the window. "Just let us in boy!" she shouted. "All we want is food, just give us food!" 

Thomas didn't want to shoot her, but she was trying to get her face through. He held the gun ready, just in case she somehow made it through. He felt Newt's hand on his back, making him relax. Then the van shot forward again, and the woman fell back. Thomas braced himself for the van to go back again, but after a sputtering jolt, it went forward several more feet, turning in the right direction. Then it went a few more. 

"I think I've got it!" 

With one last, long, terrible screech, the van shot forward and didn't stop. They made it out, then Lawrence stepped on it. 

Thomas collapsed on the seat, staring up at the dented roof, sucking in breaths. Newt crawled right on him and collapsed on Thomas, making Thomas let out an 'oomph'. Newt rested his head on Thomas' chest, his arms just laying limp beside him. "Are you okay?" he asked, turning his eyes up to Thomas. 

Thomas moved his arm behind his head as a pillow so he could see Newt better. "Somehow. What about you?" 

"I didn't do anything," Newt said, smiling, and Thomas could've sworn he looked proud. 

Thomas smiled, cheeks burning a little. "You did more for me than you think." 

Newt smiled sheepishly and kissed his jaw. "I love you." 

Thomas closed his eyes, smiling stupidly. "I love you, too." he said, barely aware of Lawrence taking a couple more turns then slipping through an open garage door that closed as soon as they cleared it.


	25. Chapter Fifty/Fifty-One/Fifty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for my lovlies! Please do enjoy! 
> 
> Oh, and I decided, when Thomas is sent into WICKED, I'm going to have Newt with him then, too, which I am very excited to write :) So these chapters are going to be a little rushed, bear with me! 
> 
> But hey, we're already almost done- I went through this one crazy fast!!! :O And we're creeping up on 500 hits on this, that's so awesome! Love you guys <3 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

When Lawrence came to a stop, everyone took a second to catch their breath all over again; Lawrence was the first to speak. "They're out there, surrounding us, waiting for us to get out." 

Thomas and Newt forced themselves up. It was completely dark out the broken windows. "Who?" Newt asked, looking around. 

"The boss's guards. They know this is one of their vans, but they won't approach us until we get out and show ourselves. They need to confirm who we are, but I bet they've probably got twenty weapons on us right now." 

"So what do we do?" Thomas asked. 

"We get out slow. They'll realize me soon enough." 

Thomas and Newt crawled back to the front row of seats. "So all at the same time, or...?" 

"I'll go first," Lawrence said. "Wait until I knock on the window to get out." 

Lawrence slipped out. Thomas didn't even have time to be anxious before the knock came from the window. Newt eased the door open slowly, gave Thomas a quick glance, then stepped out. Thomas was right behind him, straining to see in the darkness. 

There was a click, then the place was flooded in light. Thomas threw his hands up to the light, squinting as he adjusted. Just like Lawrence had said, there was about twenty or more armed guards. 

One of the guards noticed Lawrence and spoke to him for a moment before demanding Thomas tell them why they wanted to see the boss. Thomas gave Newt an unsure look, he just nodded. "My name is Thomas, this is Newt. We know Gally- we were with him at WICKED, he told us about the Right Arm. We're on board to help, but not like this. We just want to know what's going on." 

Apparently Thomas had spoken well enough, because the guards brought them in. 

***

They were led up two flights of dingy stairs. The entire place was somewhat run-down looking, not exactly what Thomas was expecting. They were taken to a room where two people sat at a table; Gally- who gave them a little smile and nod, and another man Thomas didn't know- a big man, more fat than muscle. Thomas took Newt's hand as he looked around. 

"It's not much, we know." Gally said. "We're constantly moving." 

Thomas nodded. "So which one of you is the boss?"

Gally nodded to his boss. "Don't be a slinthead- Vince is in charge. Show some respect." 

"I didn't mean anything by it," Thomas said. 

"Can Vince bloody talk?" Newt snapped, annoyed. 

"Enough!" the large man hollered. "What do you people want?" 

"We want to know why you captured us." Thomas snapped, "and why you're kidnapping people for WICKED." 

Vince eyed Thomas and Newt. "Gally," he said, "do you trust these two?" 

Gally nodded. "Yeah, we can trust them." 

"Then we can't waste time," Vince said, looking at Thomas dead-on. "This is a look-alike operation. We're not going to make any money of those people, we're just using them to mimic WICKED."

"Why in the world would you do something like that?" he asked, surprised. 

"We're going to use them to get inside their headquarters."

 

 

Thomas was surprised, but he was also impressed. It was... Genius. 

Thomas told Vince what WICKED had said about him being the Final Candidate. Vince seemed very pleased with the information, but didn't directly comment on it. Thomas found out a couple things; that Vince didn't believe WICKED would ever find a cure, that there wasn't many people in the Right Arm left, and almost none of them were Immune. 

But the most interesting; they had a plan to render WICKED's weapons useless. 

 

 

Thomas and Newt took a seat, exchanging shocked glances. 

Newt was asking for an explanation before Thomas could even remember how to speak. Apparently, they had someone on their side- Charlotte Chiswell- and she was a lead engineer in one of the biggest weapons manufacturing companies in the world. It also just so happened to be the same place WICKED got their weapons from. She invented a small device that, if planted on the premises and activated, would turn off WICKED's weapons. 

Vince glanced at Thomas. "This plan would be perfectly doable if we sent the Immunes in and then activated it. But it'd be much easier to have it in place before we got there." 

Thomas put the pieces together quickly. "That's where I come in." 

"Yes," Vince said, smiling. "That's where you come in."


	26. Chapter Fifty-Three/Fifty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my week's going to be a little hectic, and I'm definitely not going to be able to post on Wednesday, and probably not Saturday either, so I'm trying to plan ahead here and cram some in now when I'm wide-awake! So yes, I'm going to post this one, and I think that's gonna be it for the night :) 
> 
> Please do enjoy, lovlies! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own the Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas nodded, it was a great idea. It seemed so easy. "You can drop me off a few miles away and let me hike in. I'll pretend I've come back to finish the trials, they'll let me in, and I'll turn on the device. Just show me what to do and I'll do it." 

Vince smiled. "I'll have Charlotte do it herself." 

Newt shot to his feet, slamming his hands down on the table. "Uh- No!" he turned on Thomas. "You're not bloody doing that." 

Thomas blinked in surprise. "Newt, I..." 

"No!" he shouted, looking around. "What is wrong with you people!? You're going to send him back there? Well no, he's not goin'. He's just not goin' to, that's it, you'll have to send someone else." 

Vince opened his mouth to speak, but Thomas held out a hand as he stood. "Let me talk to him," he said, grabbing Newt's arm and urging him to walk away with him. Newt yanked his arm from Thomas' grip, but followed him out of the room anyway. 

"Newt, this is a great idea. In just a couple hours, we could have WICKED on their knees." Thomas insisted. "You have to let me do this." 

Newt shook his head. "No. I won't let you." he said matter-of-factly. 

Thomas sighed. "Newt, please. Think about it for a minute; just think. Backup would be there in about an hour anyway, and then we'd finally have the upper hand on WICKED for the first time."

Newt's jaw clenched. "Fine." he said, "but I'm going with you." 

Vince and Gally were in the doorway now. "Oh no you're not," Vince said, "it'll be too suspicious if two of you go in there. He's going, and you're not, and that's final." Vince spat, his tone made Thomas angry- he had no right to talk to Newt like that. 

"Actually," Gally interjected before anyone else had a chance to speak. "Vince, these two are inseparable. Love like theirs isn't usually, well, real. But theirs is. I think if one showed up without the other, that'd be way more suspicious." 

Vince looked Gally over, then looked over Newt- a little too long and coldly for Thomas' liking- then just threw his hands up in defeat. "Well, I guess you have to go now. I'll be right back," he said, wandering off, Gally following. 

"No." Thomas said, crossing his arms. 

Newt narrowed his eyes at him. "Excuse me?" 

"You're not going." Thomas said simply with a shrug. "They'll do something to you, just to get to me. They'll use you against me somehow. It's just not happening, you're not coming. It's too dangerous." 

Newt's face twisted into such a look of anger that Thomas was shocked it could be directed at him. "Do you even hear yourself?" he snapped. "You're standing here, telling me it's too dangerous to go-" 

Thomas threw his arms up. "Dammit Newt, why do you refuse to stay out of danger? Every time I try to keep you safe, you always have to force yourself into some bad situation!" 

Newt was shaking with anger. "I could ask you the same bloody question!" he shouted. 

Thomas froze. He didn't know what to say- because there was nothing he could. Newt was right. Newt kept talking anyway, so he didn't have a chance. "You've always got to be the bloody hero! You run off and almost get yourself killed daily- and do you ever think about me? What it would do to me if you didn't come back!?" he lowered his voice, his features softening into utter sadness. "You don't care." 

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. All he could manage to do was shake his head. Newt just looked at him expectantly, trying to look mad, but looking like he might cry instead. Thomas frowned. "Newt, I... I didn't want... Uh. That wasn't my intention- when I do stuff like that, I don't mean to... I...." his voice trailed off, he had no idea what to say. 

Newt just looked down at the floor, his eyes filling. "Fine. I'm still going." he said, turning to walk back inside. 

Thomas snatched him and spun him around. "Newt, please. You're right. You're completely right. I don't think about what would happen to you when I do that, all I think about is how I would rather have whatever harm I'm rushing into happen to me and not you. And I'm sorry." 

Newt looked up at him. Thomas kept talking. "I am so sorry, I didn't even realize. I've been selfish. I just want you to be safe, no matter what." 

Newt sighed. "How do you think I feel?" 

Thomas nodded a little, feeling like his insides were riddled with guilt like parasites. He had an actual stomach ache. "I'm sorry. I can't deny that I didn't think about what would happen to you afterwards. I never think about afterwards..." he said, shaking his head. "And you know why? Because I'm an idiot. And I need you to kick my ass when I do that stupid shit, which you've been very good at it," he said, pulling a smile. 

He managed to make Newt smile a little, making Thomas feel like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. "But it's not fair of me to do that. I want to protect you, but I'll be more careful, okay? I'll assess the situation more before running into it. And if it'd be beneficial to our safety to have you with me"- he pushed a piece of Newt's hair back- "then I won't try and do everything alone. Okay?" he asked, smiling. 

Newt sniffled a little and smiled, nodding as he threw his arms around Thomas' shoulders. Thomas let out a sigh of relief and hugged him back tightly, lifting him up off his feet. 

They stayed like that for at least five entire minutes before there was a knocking sound beside them. They looked over to Gally, knocking on the doorway. "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but we've got to go see Charlotte and get going on this." 

***

Charlotte was a little, quiet woman- and she was all business. She explained how the device worked to them and how to turn it on- all the little details. They provided Thomas and Newt with backpacks- extra, warm clothing and some food and water. And in Thomas' pack, the device. 

They decided Lawrence would be the one to drive Thomas, Newt, and their pilot to the hangar where they kept their Bergs. It meant another van-trip through the city, which made Thomas sick, but it was dawn now- and somehow, that made Thomas feel better about it. 

Thomas and Newt had a moment of silence while the others busied themselves with last minute preparations. 

Thomas leaned against a wall, "You ready for this?" 

Newt adjusted the backpack on his shoulders, then nodded. "I think I am. What about you?" 

Thomas nodded, but spoke something that was bothering him. "If WICKED tries to do something to you while we're there, no matter what we're up to, just focus on staying okay. I'd rather have you alive and well than following the plan and losing you." 

Newt nodded. "Same goes for you." 

Thomas pulled a smile, holding out his arms. "Come here," he said, closing his arms around Newt when he walked into his arms. He rested his head on Newt's. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." 

Newt laughed a little. "Me too." 

"You didn't yell," Thomas said, pulling a smirk. "You screamed." 

Newt smirked up at him dangerously, that spark making excitement run through Thomas' veins. "Yeah, well I can punch real good too, so watch yourself." 

Thomas laughed and squeezed him. "I love you!" he said, in way too much of a good mood. 

Newt let out a groan, being crushed, but still managed to cough out; "I love you too, Tommy." 

 

 

They were given a newer van, thankfully. 

Lawrence was driving, Thomas was in the middle of the front row of seats, and Newt was closest to the window this time. Their pilot was seated in the middle row of seats with Thomas and Newt's backpacks; she had stony eyes and seemed annoyed by this whole situation. Lawrence didn't seem to be in the best of moods either, probably because he had to drive again. Thomas had to put his good mood on pause to stay alert; just being in the city was stressful. 

The drive was quiet, no one daring to speak. Lawrence turned onto a highway that would take them straight to the hangar. The rising sun was calming Thomas' nerves by the second. Newt laid his head on Thomas' shoulder, and it almost seemed like they'd make it with no problems. 

But after about three miles, Lawrence started to slow down. "What in the world?" 

Thomas had been looking at the sun shining on Newt's hair, but quickly snapped his attention up. In the road ahead, there were just several cars driving in circles. Lawrence picked up speed again. "It'll take way too long to back track. I'm just going to go through." 

Newt sat up straighter, both of them scooting back into their own seats and making sure they were buckled. Newt gave Thomas a nervous glance. Thomas just shrugged nervously. It seemed like a bad idea. 

"You need to stop!" the pilot shouted. 

"No, I'm going through." Lawrence said. 

"You'll get us killed!" 

When they got closer, Lawrence swerved the van to the right with a screech. Ahead of them, the three drivers had lined up, facing the oncoming van. Lawrence still didn't slow, heading straight for the larger gap between to the car to the right and the one in the middle. Then in a flash, the car on the left bolted toward them. 

"Hold on!" Lawrence screamed. 

Thomas gripped the seat; Newt had braced himself up against the door to his right, clutching onto it, pulling his knees against his chest. They had no chance. 

The front hood of the van had crossed the threshold when the third car slammed into its middle on the left side. Thomas couldn't keep track of what was going on. The sound of shattering glass was everywhere. The noise stopped when they finally hit a cement wall on their right side. 

Thomas was battered and bruised, but looked around. The entire right side of the van crashed right into that cement wall. Newt was still in the same position, Thomas couldn't see his face cause he was facing more to the right side, but Newt was trembling. Thomas assumed he was just scared. He glanced at Lawrence, who had a gash on his eyebrow, but otherwise was okay. The pilot looked dizzy and dazed, but she was fine, too. 

All three vehicles drove off; Thomas becoming more relieved the farther their engines sounded. "Everyone okay?" he asked, rubbing at his headache. 

Lawrence and the pilot assured they were, but Newt didn't say anything. Thomas glanced over at him. "You okay, Newt?" he asked. 

Newt's body shook a little harder. "Tommy," he said, his voice shaking and strained. "I don't think I'm okay." 

Thomas couldn't see what was going on, but Newt moved his hand away from wherever he had placed on his right side- the side that Thomas couldn't see, and the side that was closest to the wreck. When Thomas saw what was on the hand Newt was looking at, his heart stopped. 

Newt's shaking hand was covered in blood.


	27. Chapter Fifty-Five/Fifty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! How is everyone's day?? The weather here is freezing, but my mom bought me hot chocolate before she left for work, what an angel... <3 
> 
> But hey, I'm just thankful it's not snowing!! Enjoy the chapter :) 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

For a moment, everything froze. 

Thomas had seen Newt bleed before. He'd seen Newt's blood sprayed out across the bed when he was hit with that board, for Christ's sake. But this was something else; there was so much on just his hand. He was too scared to move, too scared to see what the actual wound must've looked like. 

His moment of hesitation was literally nothing more than a moment. 

In seconds, he was shoving himself in the foot-well in front of Newt so he could sit on his knees and get a look at what was going on without making Newt move. A huge, jagged piece of glass- not much smaller than Newt's hand. For a moment, Thomas thought it was in his neck- thankfully, he was wrong, it was in his shoulder- dangerously close to the crook of his neck. 

Newt had both of his hands lightly feeling the glass, his fingers shaking. Thomas didn't know what to do- the entire right side of Newt's face had blood splattered across it, his shoulder and shirt completely soaked with his own blood. There were various other pieces of glass stuck in his right side from when his window shattered on impact, but they were nothing compared to this. 

Newt's head and neck were slightly pulled towards the wound, as if it hurt him to try and stretch out completely- which it probably did. 

"Oh my God," Thomas muttered, he held out his hands to do something but hesitated- he had no idea what to do. His hands started shaking almost as bad as Newt's. "Oh my God, Newt." he said, voice shaking. 

"I'm fine," Newt strained. "It hurts." he glanced at up at Thomas, his own blood sprinkled around his right eye. "That's all, it just hurts." 

The pilot was straining her neck over the back of Newt's seat to see. Thomas looked up at her, praying she knew what to do- anything. All he knew about this was that glass cut clean, too clean, and a cut from glass bled like crazy. 

"What's going on, dammit!?" Lawrence yelled. "We need to leave!" 

"Shut up!" Thomas screamed, surprised at the hysteria in his voice. 

"Move him back here, lay him down." The pilot said calmly, throwing their backpacks and her belongings into the final row of seats to make room for Newt in the middle row. 

Thomas braced his arm under the crook of Newt's knees, the other on his back. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes," Newt breathed, barely audible. 

Thomas lifted him up, trying to be careful. He brought Newt in close to his chest as he picked him up. Newt groaned and he flinched, but he seemed fine other than that. Still, Thomas carried him as if he could break him. Carefully, he laid him down on the seats; his heart wouldn't stop racing and he couldn't breathe. Just seeing Newt like this was making him panic; and the blood... It made Thomas feel like his legs were going to give out. 

The pilot craned over Newt, looking over him. Thomas nearly chewed his tongue off waiting for her to say something. 

"He's going to die if we leave that in there." she said, too calmly. Thomas had to brace himself against the seats. He threw his hand over his chest, trying to remember how to breathe. The pilot gave him an unreadable look, but continued. "Calm down, we just need to take it out and then keep pressure on it until we get back. He'll need a couple stitches, but then he'll be good as new." 

Thomas nodded a little, feeling so small to this situation. 

"Take off your jacket," she demanded, and Thomas followed her commands immediately. She leaned over and said a few things to Newt that Thomas didn't quite catch; something along the lines of "pain" and "quick". Thomas didn't want to know. 

When Thomas had done as told, she nodded. "You're going to keep him still. Once I pull it out, you're going to press your jacket against the wound- as hard as you can, don't lighten up to spare him pain or whatever, cause that will kill him." 

Thomas felt the color drain from his face as he nodded. 

"You're going to have to stay like that until I can get my supplies out of the Berg and stitch him up, so get comfortable."

Thomas nodded. He straddled Newt, trying to keep his weight off him. He had his jacket in his hand as he placed one hand on Newt's right shoulder and the other on the center of his chest. Thomas gave him an apologetic look, which Newt just returned with the smallest smile. Thomas couldn't believe he could smile at a time like this; he was definitely stronger than Thomas could ever be. 

The pilot nodded to Thomas, and he returned it. One of Newt's bloody hands grabbed Thomas' arm and held on. He looked scared, but was trying not to show it. Thomas knew him well enough to see it, though. 

The pilot started pulling the glass out, slowly but firmly. Her eyes were stony and unreadable, but there seemed to be the slightest sympathy in them. Newt, on the other hand, was not keeping it together as well. He screamed and groaned and writhed; a couple times, his hips involuntarily tried to throw Thomas off him and he dug his nails into Thomas' arm, but Thomas didn't complain. How could he? Being stabbed in the arm was nothing compared to having glass slowly dragged out of his shoulder.

The moment the glass was gone, Thomas pressed his jacket against the wound as hard as he could. The pressure made Newt wince and let out a choked whine, shrinking into the seat, but thankfully he didn't struggle. The pilot shook her head and threw the glass aside. "Let's get out of here, Lawrence." she said, crawling into the front. 

"Thank you," Thomas blurted, "so much." 

She just nodded, giving him an almost-smile. Thomas turned his attention to Newt and frowned at the pained look on his face. "I'm so sorry." he muttered. "I should've had you sit on the inside." 

Newt let out a choked laugh, his eyes still screwed shut in pain. "You will find any bloody way to beat yourself up," he opened one eye and smiled at Thomas. "This wasn't your fault you slinthead." 

Thomas wished he could feel relieved by that smile, but he could feel the jacket getting damper, warmer. Thomas frowned, looking over Newt. "I've never seen you in so much pain," he muttered sadly. 

"I've been through worse," Newt said dismissively. 

Thomas was confused for a second, but then just nodded. "Oh, from when the Griever gave you your limp?" 

Newt suddenly looked guilty, or upset, or sad- Thomas couldn't figure out which, maybe even a mix of all. Thomas narrowed his eyes. "What?" 

Newt glanced over at the front row of seats which Thomas took as a sign to come a little closer. Newt looked up at him, still talking low. "I didn't get my limp from a Griever," he said. 

Thomas didn't know how to feel about that. "Wait, then why did you say you did?" he narrowed his eyes. "What actually happened?" 

Newt sighed a little. "Do you really wanna know? It's kind of a bummer." 

"Of course I want to know," Thomas said, his mind racing with possibilities. He couldn't figure out what would be so bad that he wouldn't just tell him the truth the first time. 

Newt gave an attempt at a shrug, which just ended in him hurting himself. "Well, I was a Runner," he said, "that was true. But I never had a run-in with a Griever. I was feelin'... Gosh, I don't know. Hopeless. I didn't want to spend years in that place. So I thought not livin' was the better option." he paused for a moment, looking over Thomas' blank expression. "So I climbed up the bloody ivy. And when I had gotten pretty far up, I jumped." he laughed dryly. "Imagine my surprise when I wasn't dead, but was layin' on the ground, screamin' cause my leg was mangled all to Hell." 

Thomas took a moment to process what he had said, but Newt continued. "But Alby found me and dragged my sorry butt back. I couldn't walk for awhile, and then when I could.. Well, you know the rest." 

Thomas didn't know why he had expected to be mad, but he had. He thought that when he found out Newt had lied to him, it would've been because of something stupid that would've made Thomas upset. But he wasn't mad. He spared one of his hands from pressing on the wound for a second to briefly rest it on Newt's face. "Newt..." he muttered, trying to wash the image away of Newt jumping, of being so hopeless he wanted to die. 

"I changed my mind," Newt said, looking at Thomas for a long time. "And after I met you, I always wondered how I had felt so hopeless before." 

In an odd sort of twisted way, Thomas had never felt more important. If people had purposes, this was his. 

Thomas gave Newt a soft kiss. "I wish I had come sooner," he said, his heart still aching for Newt. He wished he could've held him or kissed him longer, but he had to focus on keeping all his strength on Newt's wound. 

They sat in silence for awhile, just looking at each other. Newt's skin was white as a sheet, his under-eyes gray, and the crimson across about half of his face was a shocking contrast. Thomas could feel that he too had no color in his face. The feeling of Newt's blood staining his hands was enough to make him sick. But somehow, Newt smiled, and somehow, Thomas smiled back. 

They were going to make it. 

 

 

The calmness and silence didn't last. 

When they got to the hangar, the pilot was out, commanding some guards to get her med-kit. Lawrence just nodded at Newt in an odd sort of sympathetic way, then cleared out of the way. Thomas had to keeping sitting on Newt as the pilot stitched him. He winced and groaned and cried out, and Thomas held his hand the entire time. Thomas' right hand had the slightest red stain on it from the blood that soaked through his jacket; he couldn't even look at it. 

A couple guards helped walk Newt inside, which was good, cause Thomas needed a break to throw up. Which he did. A lot. 

The pilot and Lawrence made Thomas shower and lay down. They assured him they'd be making him eat later. The moment Thomas laid down, he was falling asleep. But it was a fitful sleep, he knew they were safe, but he still didn't want to fall asleep without Newt. 

Thomas had almost dozed off when he felt a familiar shape crawl into his arms and under his blanket. Thomas didn't even open his eyes, just draped his arm over Newt and fell asleep. 

*** 

"Rise and shine, boys." Lawrence said, stirring Thomas from his sleep. 

Thomas rubbed his eyes, looking at Newt who was groaning. Thomas gingerly touched the stitches on his neck; they had a shiny, film cover over them, which seemed pointless to Thomas because Newt's shirt was gone now anyway. He had showered, and Thomas was relieved to see no more blood on him. His entire right arm was covered in little scratches, and he had a couple large bandages on his right set of ribs. But color had come back to his face, he looked much better. 

"How do you feel?" Thomas asked, kind of hoping Newt would back out of this now. There was only so many close-calls Thomas could bear in one day. 

"Better," Newt said, even sounding better. "Hungry, though."

Thomas nodded. After throwing up everything he had, food sounded great. 

They ate a quick meal and were given coats and their backpacks. They were assured they wouldn't see many Cranks, if it all. Apparently it was freezing. Thomas could only imagine just how cold it could be, from what he'd seen, everything was a hot wasteland.

When they were dropped off, Thomas' jaw dropped. 

It was snowing. He was dumbstruck. 

The two of them stepped off the Berg, Thomas helping Newt down. They waited for the Berg to fly off, then looked around in awe. "I've never..." Thomas murmured. 

Newt just nodded. "It's... Wow." 

Thomas couldn't have said it better himself. He grinned over at Newt. "Ever kissed in the snow before?" 

Newt smirked. "Surprisingly, I haven't." he said sarcastically. 

Thomas smiled, Newt's nose and cheeks were pink, and snow flakes were already sticking to his hair and eyelashes. He had a scar from where Gally had hit him with the board, and a small scratch on his right cheek from the wreck, but somehow, they made him look more perfect. More surreal. Thomas smiled and leaned down, giving him a long, passionate kiss. All the fear and pain he had felt just hours ago melted away. He was much more ready for this now. 

Thomas took Newt's hand and smiled. "Ya ready?" Newt asked. 

"Ready."


	28. Chapter Fifty-Seven/Fifty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! :D 
> 
> I just realized we're almost done D: I hope you guys have requests, because I have no idea what I'm going to do after this XD But in the meantime, let's continue! Please enjoy! :) 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

The forest was gorgeous; every tree coated in snow, and every breath they took appeared before them. 

They admittedly spent a little too much time just breathing to watch it take form before their eyes. 

The snow was easier to walk in than Thomas had expected. Well, to Thomas. Newt fell three times before Thomas finally decided it was too much. He made Newt take both the backpacks, and in return, Thomas carried him on his back. Walking ended up being a little more difficult with another person on him, but he didn't mind. 

Newt tried to persist, but not much. He seemed relieved to not have to attempt to walk anymore. 

"It's amazing that a place like this still exists," Newt commented, brushing snow flakes off Thomas' hair. 

"It really is," Thomas said. "Kind of gives me hope for the future of the world. Maybe it's not completely ruined." he grinned back at Newt. "Maybe someday we'll take our kids out to play in the snow." 

Newt sputtered, shaking his head as he laughed. "Slow down there, big guy." 

Thomas grinned smugly, boosting Newt up much harder than necessary. He got a pinch to the ear for that one, but it was worth it. 

Eventually, Thomas had to put Newt down so he could take a break. They used the time to eat, looking around. Thomas could stare at the same spot for hours and continue to find something new and amazing. Newt was most excited about the squirrels. 

Newt wouldn't let Thomas pick him up again, but the snow was getting thinner so Thomas supposed he'd let Newt walk on his own. 

Within about an hour, the landscape took a sudden change. With the end of the woods came barren, rocky earth. No vegetation or wildlife, nothing like the comfortable woods. But Newt and Thomas still found themselves transfixed by the ocean in the distance, past a huge cliff miles away. 

Thomas looked at Newt; wide-eyed, a childlike wonderment in his eyes. Thomas felt the sudden need to get this all done right- to actually change the world. Before, he had just been focused on tomorrow and dreaming up a seemingly impossible future with Newt. Now, looking at him, awestruck, Thomas knew he needed to change the world. He needed to change it so Newt never lost that look. 

Thomas took his hand, turning his attention to the huge WICKED complex not far off now. "Are you ready?" 

Newt looked at the complex, sucking in a breath. He nodded, looking determined. "Yep." 

***

The closer they got, the more beetle blades there were. 

And when they reached the sidewalk encompassing the complex, they scurried and rushed around them. A large set of glass doors awaited them and a brief panic filled Thomas that he was walking right back into this prison. He simply assured himself that he'd be walking back out again. 

When they reached the doors, Thomas reached out and knocked, though he was sure they already knew they were here. The doors immediately opened. Janson stood there, pulling that odd smile. "Boys," he said, the glee in his voice overly evident, "I knew you would come back and do the right thing." Janson eyed Newt. "He..." 

"Is staying with me," Thomas said firmly. "I'll do whatever you want, and you can complete all your testing, but I can't do it alone." 

Janson nodded. "I had expected you to bring him. Come, come." he said, stepping out of the way and gesturing for them to come inside. 

Thomas looked at Newt, giving him a little nod. Newt returned it, squeezing Thomas' hand. 

With a chill in his spine, he walked hand-in-hand with Newt back inside WICKED headquarters.

 

 

"I thought we'd spend a few minutes in my office, and talk over what we're going to do next." Janson said, pointing down a hallway. 

"What is it you have to do?" Newt asked, a certain kind of fire in his eyes. 

"We'll discuss everything in my office." 

Newt glanced over at Thomas and gave him an uneasy glance. Thomas could read the words Newt was trying to convey as if they were written right on his face: Now. 

"That's fine," Thomas said, "but I really need to pee." he blurted. 

"There's one just up ahead." Janson said simply. 

They turned a corner and Janson led him to the men's room. Thomas was going to bring Newt with him without even thinking about it when Janson spoke up. "Mr. Newt and I will wait for you out here." 

Thomas nodded a little, hesitantly letting go of Newt's hand. He doubted anything would happen, but he was scared. Even if it was irrational. He felt like he had just left the most precious thing in his life in the hands of the devil himself. 

Needless to say, Thomas rushed. 

He quickly removed the device from his bag. After looking around briefly, he found a smug little spot on a cabinet for toiletries. He flushed the toilet, turned on the sink, then quickly stored the device up there. He took a moment to catch his breath, then turned and walked back out. Newt was just standing there, giving Thomas an expectant look. 

Janson just nodded. "All finished?" 

Thomas nodded back. "All finished." 

They walked for a bit longer in silence. Thomas' nerves were on edge. The device was safely planted, but he still kept expecting something to go wrong. Newt kissed Thomas' shoulder as they walked, apparently noticing how tense he was. 

"Here we are," Janson said, opening the door for them. 

Two people sat in there already, facing the desk. A man and a woman. The woman had long, straight red hair. She wore a black pantsuit and looked all business. The man was bald, dressed in green scrubs. 

"These are my associates," Janson said, moving to sit at his desk. "Dr. Wright," he said nodding at the woman, "and Dr. Christensen." he motioned for Thomas and Newt to take a seat, which they did. 

"Why am I the Final Candidate?" Thomas asked, getting right to the point. 

"Excellent question," Janson said, folding his hands on his desk. "We had a handful of- pardon the term- subjects who were possible for that position. Recently, it became narrowed down to you and Teresa. But she has a way of following the rules that you don't, your freethinking and rebellion is what made you perfect for the position." 

Newt and Thomas exchanged bitter glances. Even when they were fighting WICKED, they were doing just what they wanted. 

Thomas sighed. "So what kind of test do you need to run? Let's get it over with." 

"Patience," Janson said softly. "Mapping killzone patterns is a very delicate procedure. One mishap and all the data is lost." 

"Yes," Dr. Wright said, tucking a strand of her long, fiery hair behind her ear. "We are very pleased you made the decision to come back." she said, smiling at Thomas, then Newt. Her voice was pleasant, and somehow sounded intelligent. 

Janson nodded. "Everything is ready, there's just one more thing to tell you so you can understand the decision you've made." 

"One more thing?" Newt asked before Thomas could. 

Janson sighed a little, almost apologetically. "After everything, after everything we've put you through, it comes down to this." 

Thomas suddenly felt like he needed to run, like he shouldn't have come here in the first place. 

"What?" he asked, barely above a whisper. 

"Thomas, we need your brain."


	29. Chapter Fifty-Nine/Sixty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more update tonight! Mainly cause I know my weekend is going to be a disaster, so I'm trying to make up for that ahead of time... XD 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own the Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas suddenly couldn't breathe. 

His heart started racing, and he wasn't so sure he should have come here now. 

Every second that the Right Arm wasn't coming in and rescuing him was a second too long. Newt looked around, panicking more than Thomas. "What are you talking about? What do you mean? His brain?" 

Dr. Christensen spoke up next. "Yes. The final piece of the blueprint we need is the physical aspect. We need his system functions running properly," he turned his attention to Thomas, "of course, you'll feel no pain. We'll heavily sedate you until..." 

"You kill him." Newt snapped. 

Janson frowned. "Mr. Newt, please do relax. He came back to finish the testing. He made this decision on his own, and he'll save the entire human race." 

Newt opened his mouth to protest, but Thomas just put his hand on Newt's leg, shaking his head. The thought of it all was dizzying. All his close-calls and his desperation to live, to just get to tomorrow, they meant nothing now. The Right Arm said about an hour after he activated device, they'd be there. The feeling of dread that he was actually, truly going to die was awful. He just needed to stall until then. 

"Tell me how it's going to go," Thomas muttered, looking up Dr. Christensen. 

He nodded. "You have to be alive, but not awake. We'll sedate you and numb the area of incision, but brains actually have no pain receptors. You won't feel a thing. Unfortunately, the procedure is fatal. But the results will be invaluable." 

"What if it doesn't work?" Thomas asked. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was trying to make peace. He thought of the terrors he'd seen with his run-ins with Cranks, and thought maybe- just maybe- if he couldn't get out of here in time and he let them do this, he could cure them. He could change the world for Newt. 

But every time he looked all Newt, he could only hear his voice in his head over and over: 'You've always got to be the bloody hero! You run off and almost get yourself killed daily- and do you ever think about me? What it would do to me if you didn't come back!?'

'You don't care'

Thomas' resolve steeled. He would fight with every last thing he had before he let them kill him, before he left Newt all alone. 

Before he made Newt think he didn't care about him. 

"Thomas, do you need a minute?" Dr. Wright asked. 

Thomas nodded a little. "Please. I just need some alone time with Newt... Before all this begins." 

Janson nodded. "Very well. Follow me, you and Mr. Newt can have a private room for a while. Though we need to get things started soon." 

"Janson," Thomas blurted, forcing back the urge to call him Rat Man. "Can I ask you something in private real quick?" 

Thomas gave Newt a look, trying to urge him to give him this time. Newt simply walked outside to wait with the others. Truth was, this wasn't some amazing plan that he needed Newt's cooperation with. He just gave Newt that look so he'd go. "Um... When"- he had to fight the urge to say 'if',- "I. Ya know, die. Could you, uh, look after Newt? Keep him safe and fed and all that. Consider this a dying wish, I guess." 

Janson simply nodded, giving Thomas a squeeze on the shoulder. "Of course. We will make sure he is safe and healthy for the rest of his days." 

Thomas nodded. He wished he could say he was just trying to buy time, but in reality, he meant that one. He'd fight to live, but if he didn't make it, he didn't want something to happen to Newt. 

Thomas walked back out, taking Newt's hand. "What was that about?" Newt whispered. 

"Just buying time," he said. 

Newt grinned and turned his attention to following the doctors. 

Thomas really hoped he wouldn't have to trust Newt to WICKED's hands. 

 

 

Thomas and Newt remained calm and quiet as they followed the doctors. Newt didn't seem mad at him, which made him think that Newt could probably tell he wasn't actually going to lay down and take this. 

They told him he could either type out his goodbyes to his friends, or he could have Newt tell them. Thomas simply nodded, eager to get alone time to talk to Newt. He needed to stretch this out as long as he possibly could. 

The room was small, but definitely not crowded. It was nice, like all the other rooms in WICKED. Thomas sat down in one of the soft chairs, but Newt was pacing. "What are we going to do? What if the Right Arm doesn't make it in time? We can't just let them take your bloody brain out of your head!"

Thomas nodded. "I know," he said thoughtfully. "All I can come up with is that we stall as long as possible. Hope the Right Arm gets here soon." 

Newt let out a shaky sigh, sitting back into one of the chairs with his head in his hands. Thomas frowned and drug his chair over to Newt's. "Hey, it's going to be fine. They'll get here in time." 

Newt looked up and Thomas was caught dumbstruck to see him crying. "What if they don't?" he cried, then dropped his head back in his hands, his body trembling with sobs. 

Thomas was a bit taken aback for a moment, then knelt in front of Newt, pulling Newt's hands away from his face so he had no choice but to look at him. "It's going to be fine," he said, "I'll fight them if I have to. I promise you- Newt, I promise- no matter what happens, I won't let them kill me." 

Newt threw his arms around Thomas and sobbed into shoulder. Thomas just let out a sigh, hugging him closely. This situation just seemed to get worse and worse. 

After a couple minutes, Thomas picked Newt up. Last time he had carried him like this, he had his glass jutting out of him, bleeding. Before that, he was unconscious and bleeding from the head wound Gally had caused. Now, he was crying. Thomas decided that after this, every time he carried him like this, Newt was going to be smiling. 

He set Newt down on one of the couches, laying with him and holding him close. Thomas held him until he stopped crying, and until he heard Newt sleeping softly. Thomas smiled, finding himself drifting to sleep as well. 

***

Thomas awoke when Newt shot up, looking startled. 

Thomas sat up, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't figure out why Newt was so panicked until another set of knocking sounded. Thomas looked at Newt wide-eyed, then went over and opened the door. 

Janson had an unreadable expression on his face, but he spoke compassionately. "It's time." 

Thomas felt Newt behind him, resting his hands on Thomas' hips, peeking over his shoulder at Janson. "I'm not... ready yet." Thomas said, sounding like an idiot. 

Janson's frown deepened. "I'm afraid we can't wait any longer. We have to get started." 

"But... I-" 

"Waiting will only make it worse." Janson persisted. 

Thomas could sense Janson's patience wearing thin. Thomas frowned. "I can't do this," he blurted. "Not today. I'm just not ready yet." 

Janson looked annoyed. He glanced over to something at his right, and guards walked out. Janson sighed heavily. "I don't want to do this, but we don't have much of a choice. Please don't make me force you." 

Newt just reached over and slammed the door. Thomas threw his hands up and looked at him. "What are you doing!? You can't slam the door on them!" 

Newt shrugged, panicking. "I didn't know what else to do!" 

The exchange would've been laughable if the door hadn't swung right back open. Two guards walked in, each grabbing Thomas by the arms. Newt tried to stop them, but a third slammed the butt of his Launcher into Newt's chest, sending him sprawling back. Janson slammed the door behind them, trapping Newt inside the room all alone. He locked it from the outside and let out a huff. "Alright, we haven't another minute to waste."

Thomas could hear Newt pounding on the door, but it was definitely locked. "I sincerely hope Newt enjoys that room," Janson said, a grim smile on his face. "Because he'll be spending the rest of his days there." 

Thomas ceased his struggling to glare over at Janson. "What?" he asked through grit teeth. 

"I promised you I'd keep him safe." Janson said matter-of-factly. "I did not promise you he would have freedom. After all, what's safer than never leaving that room? Nothing will ever happen to him." 

Thomas couldn't believe this. He yelled, kicking and thrashing. He wanted nothing more than to get loose and kill Janson like the rodent he was. The closer they got to the prep room though, the more panicked he became. If something didn't happen fast, he was going to die. 

They forced him into the prep room where Dr. Christensen was waiting, dressed in his scrubs and surgical mask. The image made Thomas' blood run cold. 

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, "but we need to begin." 

Thomas couldn't breathe, he couldn't swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He could imagine Newt in that room, all alone, crying or struggling- Thomas didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. He was going to die and he didn't even get to say goodbye. 

As if right on cue, a blaring alarm sounded through the complex. A woman busted in, looking frantic. "A Berg arrived with a shipment of people, but it was a trick to get people inside- they're trying to take over the main building!" 

Thomas was indescribably relieved, but Janson's response stole it all away. 

"Looks like we need to hurry and get this procedure done. Christensen, put him under."


	30. Chapter Sixty-One/Sixty-Two/Sixty-Three/Sixty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! 
> 
> Sorry for such a delayed update, I have finals in my EWU English 101 class and my Poli Sci 110 class tomorrow, so I was doing some study. (Still not ready, btw... Ahaa...). Anyway, my weekend is going to be not-so-good as far as updating goes... 
> 
> Tomorrow, there will be no update, Saturday neither- I will be out of town until Sunday. Then on Sunday, it'll be lllaaatttee cause I have a weekly "party" with my friend to watch The Walking Dead, and then we have a movie to watch (My Cousin Vinnie? Never seen it.) And I need to show her an awesome horror game that I love (Sarah Is Missing, if you haven't played it, I suggest it. I also highly suggest you play it on a phone or an iPod. It's so realistic that way, cause the platform of the game is an iPhone. It's so real, that when I needed to move around between apps on the game, I kept accidentally pressing my Home button and closing out the game.... XD Sorry, rambling!) So yeah, a bit hectic. So I'm going to try to cram in two updates tonight before I go and study! Enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas was frozen. 

He should've been thrashing, kicking, screaming, trying to get away from this, but he was frozen. "Wait!" Thomas called. "I can't do this!" 

Almost immediately after those words, something pricked Thomas' arm, then a warmth started spreading through his body. He could already feel himself going limp. Within seconds, he was collapsed on the gurney. Terror flared inside him; he was numb from the neck down. There was nothing he could do, there was no way to escape now. 

All he could think about was Newt. 

Thomas lay helpless as Dr. Christensen ran some tests, talking to him comfortingly the entire time. Thomas tried the entire time to move, all he could do was slightly move his head side to side. It wasn't long before they were wheeling him to the operation room. As they went, Thomas' eyes slid closed. This was it. He'd fall asleep, and he'd never wake up again. 

Thomas wouldn't let himself die yet, not when Newt was waiting for him. 

He forced his eyes open, then blinked them hard a couple times. He realized he was gripping the sheets with balled fists- it was slow, but movement was coming back. 

Suddenly, there was an explosion somewhere nearby. The gurney went rolling into a wall. Thomas desperately tried to move; this would've been the perfect chance. But he just couldn't do it. And then Thomas' chance was gone as Dr. Christensen was pushing him again, running this time. Soon they were rushing through a set of swinging doors. Inside, people dressed in scrubs awaited in a white operation room. 

Christensen started barking orders. "We need him fully sedated, now!" 

Thomas just watched, panicking as hands lifted him off the gurney and onto the operation bed. A bright light came to life above him, making his eyes flutter. A slight pain stabbed his arm and he forced himself to look down at a woman sliding an IV into his vein. Things started happening, and Thomas couldn't keep up. Beeps and machines and lights all around him and on him. The room was spinning and he was losing it, but he could still feel the fear- the terror- trying to burst through the veil the drugs were keeping him under. 

"Don't... Hurt him," was all Thomas managed. 

A few seconds later, it all went away. 

 

 

"Thomas, I have faith in you." 

 

 

A woman had said it to him. 

It didn't recognize the voice, but it was soft and authoritative at the same time. He was drawn to it, trusted it. Things started to come back, he heard himself moan, and felt himself shifting in his bed. 

Finally, he opened his eyes. He blinked frantically against the brightness as it all bled back to him. 

The doors were shutting when he fully realized where he was, and remembered his situation. "Wait," he said, but his voice was lost. 

He suddenly thought of Newt. 

By sheer force of will, he got himself on his elbows. Slowly, he managed to sit up. He was alone. There were sounds of some sort of chaos elsewhere, rumbles and shouts, but in here, he was alone. He was alive. Now he just had to worry about whether or not Newt was. 

Surprisingly, he felt fully awake now. His mind was clear. He looked over and saw a yellow manila folder on the table beside him. His name was written neatly across. He grabbed it, opening it up. There was two papers and another small, white envelope. A letter on top, followed by the map, with the envelope nestled between. He quickly scanned the letter; it was addressed to him, signed by Chancellor Paige. Eagerly, he started reading the letter. 

"Dear Thomas, 

It seems clear to me now that the Trials are over. We have more than enough data to construct a blueprint. My associates disagree with me on this matter, but I was able to stop this procedure and save your life just in time. Your participation, and all your friends', is no longer necessary. 

When I became Chancellor, I knew there had to be contingency plan to these things. Find your friends and the Immunes, and follow the map where I have designated. There is a Flat Trans waiting for you, it will get you out of here. 

Also on the map is the route to the Right Arm, and another to the Immunes. I want you all to have a new life, leave this place. 

I had never expected you to fall in love, it was never in the predictions. That was reason enough for me to get you out of here, please do make it out. You two deserve a life of your own, somewhere safe." 

Thomas was shocked, but he wasted no time tearing open the little envelope. There was a small piece of paper, scribbled on in the same handwriting as the letter: "Go get him", folded inside in the little paper was a key card. Thomas let out a choked laugh of relief and hugged the key card to his chest as if it were Newt. 

He briefly looked over the map as he got to his feet, shoving the key card and the letter into his back pocket. What Thomas saw left him dumbstruck. 

WICKED had hidden the Immunes in the Maze. 

 

 

Thomas didn't have time to dwell. 

He folded and shoved the map in his back pocket as well, taking off in a sprint towards the room Newt was locked in. The more he thought about it, the more he loved Chancellor Paige. Brenda had said that he could trust her, and now Thomas could see why. 

Thomas closed the distance in a little under five minutes. He tried to open the door, not surprised when it was still locked. Thomas pulled the key card out of his pocket with shaking hands, quickly placing it against the scanner. With a click, the locks disengaged. Thomas threw the door open. 

Newt was just sitting on the floor, leaned against one of the couches. He turned his red, puffy, sad eyes up and they went wide immediately. "Tommy!" he cried, scrambling to his feet and crashing into him. 

Thomas knew they had to hurry, but he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Thomas couldn't help but notice Newt's knuckles were bloody, it made Thomas wonder how long he tried to beat that door open. 

"Oh Tommy," Newt whimpered, pressing himself as close as he possibly could. "I thought you were dead for sure, and it was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me. Oh my God, I can't believe you're alive." 

Thomas smiled a little. "I promised you I'd live." 

Newt smiled up at him for only a moment before throwing his arms around Thomas' shoulders, kissing him passionately. 

They really needed to go, but Thomas supposed he could sacrifice a few moments for this. 

***

As they sprinted down the shaking halls, Thomas explained what had happened, how Chancellor Paige had saved him. He told him all about the map and the routes and where the Immunes were. Newt simply nodded occasionally, his eyes determined as he took in all this information. It made Thomas feel more ready for whatever lay ahead. 

They followed the map, going down halls and through tunnels. They reached a ladder that led to a dome-like hatch above them. Thomas scrambled up the ladder and pushed with all his strength. Newt followed, and they somehow managed to stand on the same step and pushed together. Between the two of them, the lid opened quickly. They heaved themselves onto the snowy ground. After all the running, Thomas was grateful for the cold. 

Thomas pushed himself up first, then helped Newt out. Thomas closed it behind him. He looked up at the sky, it was dark. Thomas realized he had no idea how long he had been out. 

"The Chancellor said the Right Arm made their own entrance, and she drew us the way. It's just this way," Thomas said, jogging that way, Newt following. 

The stayed low as they skirted the building. Soon, they heard voices. Thomas turned a corner of the building to see the opening; right there in the building, rubble strewn all about. Near the entrance were people wearing civilian clothing; The Right Arm. 

Thomas stood up to go but was stopped abruptly by his name. 

"Oh, Tommy." 

Thomas scowled. That wasn't Newt's voice. 

He turned around, a large guard had Newt against his chest, his hand clamped tightly over his mouth. Janson stood beside them, smiling smugly as he waved a scalpel back and forth just slightly, too close to Newt. "I think you're going to come with us now." 

On cue, the guard started walking backwards, Newt clawing at his hands and kicking out, but it did nothing. The man was too strong. Janson gestured for Thomas to follow. 

What else was he supposed to do? 

With a sharp inhale and rage blossoming in his veins, he followed. 

The man dragged Newt into a small courtyard where another guard waited. The man dragging Newt threw him into the other guard. Newt was all claws and biting and kicking, but once again, was subdued easily. Thomas was so focused on Newt that he didn't even see it coming when the guard that had been previously dragging Newt shoved Thomas to the ground, making him hit his back so hard it knocked the wind out of him. The guard sat on him, clasping his hand over Thomas' mouth. 

Beside him, the other guard threw Newt to the ground, landing harshly on his shoulder, ending up on his stomach. Before Newt could get up, the guard sat on him, digging his knee into Newt's back, shoving his face into the snow. 

Thomas could do nothing but struggle, and Newt had the same idea. 

Janson stood over them, crossing his arms. He shook his head disappointingly. 

"I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry my lovlies! I need to study more and it seems I won't be able to update again tonight :( 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be Sunday!!


	31. Sixty-Five/Sixty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back a day early! :D 
> 
> I will still be busy most of tomorrow, and Monday, too, so I'll try to do two tonight, but I did get back pretty late!   
> Oh gosh, it's been snowing since last night and I am so cold, I've had three cups of hot chocolate already... I am not made for the cold, even though I hate when it's hot outside. I'm just a mess XD 
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Janson inspected his scalpel, long and so sharp it almost hurt to look at. 

"I gotta tell you," he said, letting his eyes slide off the blade and onto Thomas. "I never thought of myself as a violent man. But you kids push me to such extremes. Unlike you, I will think about the greater good. I will get that data at any cost." 

Thomas relaxed, struggling wasn't helping. And he needed to have as much energy for when he had an opportunity to get them out of here. He glanced over at Newt, half his face pressed into the snow, but his teeth were still grit as he focused on trying to wriggle himself free. Newt caught Thomas' glance and calmed down. They didn't say a word, but they didn't have to. 

Janson eyed them closely. "So sad. Star-crossed lovers. Surely you kids weren't so dense to think you would both make it to the end of all this alive. Now both of you, just behave this time around. I'll be taking you back to that operation room, and I will do this myself if I have to." 

The man on Thomas spoke then. "I'm going to let go of your mouth now. Make one sound, and my buddy over there is gonna break your boyfriend's neck. Understood?"

Thomas just nodded calmly. 

The man let go of him, nodding. Thomas couldn't waste his chance. Thomas kicked his legs violently into the guard on Newt, right in the head. Thomas managed to get to his feet, going after Janson. Thomas swatted the blade out of Janson's hand; it slid across the snow until it smacked into the side of the building. 

Thomas turned his attention to the blade, leaving himself open. 

The guard that had previously been on Thomas slammed into him, sending Thomas crashing into Janson. Janson squirmed between them as Thomas tried to wrestle out of this man's grip. "Newt!" he yelled. 

But he didn't have to, Newt was already making a mad dash for the blade. His guard lunged out, grabbing Newt by the leg and sending them both crashing down. Newt didn't even attempt to fight him, just reached for the blade. His fingers just barely brushed it, but that was all he needed. He pulled it into his hand and turned, stabbing into the man's hand- all the way through. 

The man hollered and let him go, but not before Newt managed to rip the blade back out of his hand. Thomas' guard was distracted enough for Thomas to squirm and flail madly until he was able to scramble loose. He ran to Newt. Thomas took the blade, holding it out with one hand, the other pushing Newt behind him and keeping him there. "Just let us go. If you don't, I'll kill you, I will." 

"Us three- two of them trained for this- versus two kids? I think we'll take our chances," Janson growled, both of them on their feet now. Newt's guard was still in the process of doing that, holding his bleeding hand. 

Thomas scoffed. "You've seen what we can do. You practically trained us." 

Thomas' guard scoffed, starting forward. "Oh please,-" 

Thomas reared back and threw the knife the way he'd seen Gally do, handle over blade. Seconds later, it was in the man's neck. Everyone watched in horror as the man stood perfectly still for a moment, then blood started spurting out of his wound. He opened his mouth to speak, but collapsed first. Thomas was frozen, by what he had done. 

He felt Newt's hand on his shirt, tugging him. "Tommy!" he screamed, the hysteria and terror in his voice bringing life back to him. 

Thomas recovered before Janson and followed Newt, sprinting madly back to where they had seen the Right Arm. When they saw them, they got to their feet, weapons at the ready. Thomas threw his hands up, but didn't stop running. "It's Thomas and Newt!" he yelled, "we're on your side!" 

They lowered their weapons. "They've been looking all over for you two. But you're supposed to be in there!" one of them said, pointing towards the building. 

Thomas looked over his shoulder and saw the shadowed figure of Janson sprinting after them. They had to get out of here. "Where's Vince and everybody?" he panted, holding Newt's hand as tight as he could. 

Even as he spoke, he knew Janson was tearing after them. He looked over his shoulder and saw a rage he'd seen in the Scorch before; unnatural and insane. 

"Rat Man has the Flare," Thomas said to Newt. 

"Bloody hell," he murmured, sounding as scared as Thomas felt. 

They took a couple steps back closer to the others, who stood when they saw Janson coming, not even bothering to lift their weapons. The guard who Newt stabbed was nowhere to be found. "They... Are property of WICKED. Hand them over," Janson said between angry, strangled breaths. 

The woman didn't even flinch. "We don't care what WICKED wants. They're with us. If I were you, I'd get out of here. Or else you won't like what happens to you." 

Rat Man didn't say a word, just panted, looking between Newt and Thomas like a rabid dog. "You people don't get it," he said, shaking his head. "You will rot in hell for this." 

His eyes lingered, focused on Thomas. The rage was so intense, but he managed to hold his stare. Slowly, Janson took a couple steps back, then turned and disappeared into the gloom. 

Thomas sighed in relief and hugged Newt. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," he said smiling up at him. "Are you?" 

Thomas just smiled and nodded. 

They took a minute to just stand there, smiling at each other and holding each other. Thomas knew they had to keep moving, though. He glanced over at the others. "Thank you, but we need to find our friends."

"Calm down there, kid," one of them said. "It's pretty quiet in there right now, they're planting." 

"Planting?" Thomas asked. 

"Planting." 

"Well what does that bloody mean?" Newt asked. 

"Explosives, you idiot. We're about to bring this whole building down." 

 

 

Something dark nestled in the pit of Thomas' stomach. It seemed that the Right Arm wasn't as good as they had made themselves sound, even if they thought their motives were pure. 

Thomas knew he needed to tread carefully. He just needed to focus on finding his friends and getting the other Immunes out. He glanced over at Newt, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

He exchanged a couple quick words with the guards, then he and Newt made their way inside. "This is crazy," he muttered, shaking his head. 

Newt nodded. "So much for using their resources for the greater good." 

Thomas nodded and sighed. "No matter what, with or without them, we need to get to Minho and the others, and then we all need to go get those Immunes and get them out of here." 

Newt nodded. "We can do this." 

Thomas smiled at him. "We can do this." he confirmed. 

They made their way through carefully until they saw Vince and Gally. They stayed low and paused. "Hey!" Thomas whispered as loud as he dared. "Hey, Gally!" 

Gally looked back. He looked around for a second, but eventually he saw them. Gally looked shocked, but he motioned for them to come over.

When they managed to get over there, Gally got his questions out first. "What happened? What did they do to you two?" 

"They tried to cut Tommy's bloody brain out," Newt snapped. 

Thomas gave him a look, then turned back to Gally. "I found out where they're keeping the Immunes. You can't blow this place up until we get them." 

"Then go get 'em." Vince said coldly. "We've got a one-shot deal here, we can't waste it." 

"You brought some of those people here you bloody idiot!" Newt yelled. Thomas looked at Gally for support, but he only got a shrug in response. Thomas looked at Newt and sighed, because he could see that Newt knew it too. They were on their own. 

"Where's Minho and the others?" Thomas asked. 

Gally nodded toward a side room. "They're all in there. Refused to do anything until you two came back." 

Thomas felt sorry for Gally. Maybe it was because no one had ever done that for him, or because he was sitting quietly beside a madman with that hollow look on his face. "Come with us. Let these guys do whatever they want, but come help us. Don't you wish someone would've helped us when we were in the Maze?" 

Vince spun on him. "Don't even think about it. You'll all be targets if you abandon us now." 

Thomas nor Newt even looked at Vince, they didn't care about him. They kept their focus on Gally. Gally looked so sad, it made Thomas' heart break. But he also saw something else, something he'd never seen before; trust. A smile formed on Gally's face and he responded in a way Thomas never would have expected. "Okay." 

Thomas grabbed Gally's arm and Newt's hand, ignoring Vince as he pulled them along. They slipped inside that room and Thomas and Newt were crushed. By Minho, of course. 

He held them both to him, laughing with such genuine happiness. Then everyone else joined in; Brenda, Jorge, Teresa, even Aris. 

When they pulled away, even if the high of the excitement of seeing them wasn't gone yet, Thomas knew they needed to focus. 

"I can't explain everything right now." Thomas began. "We have to go find the Immunes WICKED took, then find this back-door Flat Trans I learned about- we need to hurry before they blow this place up." 

"Where are the Immunes?" Brenda asked. 

"Yeah, what did you learn?" Minho added. 

Thomas exchanged a quick glanced with Newt, then looked back at the others. "We need to go back to the Maze."


	32. Chapter Sixty-Seven/Sixty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took forever, but here it is!! I think tomorrow's update will probably be delayed like this one, I'm sorry! 
> 
> On a completely different note, anyone ever heard the quote "2am's were made for poets. Lovers/writers. Visionaries. Photographers. Painters. Over-thinkers. Silent seekers. There are my favorite hours."? This is one of my favorites because it's so true, and so me. Though I do use it for an excuse to make myself feel better when I stay up way too late on a school night, though... XD 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

Thomas had wanted to get there quick without much explaining, but of course, nobody could stop asking questions. 

He showed them the letter and the map Chancellor Paige had given him. Surprisingly, not many more questions were asked. Luckily, they grasped the gravity of the situation. Brenda knew right where they needed to go, and they wasted no more time. 

"You ready for this?" Newt asked, looking a little pumped himself. 

Thomas grinned, suddenly feeling much more ready about this. "Yep. Let's do it." 

Making their way through the compound was easier than Thomas had expected. They ran into little trouble, besides one attack. It ended quickly, someone attacked Thomas and Newt and Minho handled it before Thomas even had a chance to. More people came, and everyone was suddenly fighting someone else. Thomas managed to subdue his attacker, then Newt's. Minho had already beat his senseless. They didn't bother sticking around, the moment they could, they were moving again. 

*** 

Much to Thomas' shock, they ended up in the room that housed the Griever pods- after they escaped from the Maze. Brenda pointed to a ladder and Thomas couldn't help but shudder, remembering going down the Griever chute, and there was a ladder right there. 

They began making their way up.

*** 

Thomas made it to the drop, heaving himself into yet another familiar room. The one where they'd entered the code to kill the Grievers. Thomas' heart ached and he thought about Chuck, and how brave he had been. 

Thomas turned and helped Newt up, and Newt looked around, shaking his head. He glanced over at Thomas. "You alright, Tommy?" 

Thomas nodded a little. "I had never thought, when I was in here, that fifteen minutes later Chuck would be dead." he murmured. 

Newt just hugged him as the others finished climbing up the ladder. Thomas knew he'd have his time, hopefully someday soon, to mourn and break down and seek comfort from Newt properly, but for now, he had to rush and work for the chance to have that kind of life. 

Once everyone was up, Thomas used the strength that hug had given him and nodded. "Let's keep going." 

Teresa was looking around and Thomas motioned for Newt to go ahead, turning to her. She looked at him and pulled a little smile, her eyes glistening. "I can't believe we're back here. It feels like a different lifetime when we were down here, scrambling to figure out the code. Back when Chuck was still here, and all the others, and everyone was..." her voice trailed, but she didn't have to say it. Thomas felt it, too. Back when everyone was alive, and when he and Teresa were best friends- like family. 

Something twisted in his heart and he thought maybe he wouldn't hate her anymore. He thought about the way he had felt about her before, the way they'd been. Being here made it all come back in a way. She looked at him, like she was expecting some harsh remark. 

But how could he be cruel to her now? She had been here in the beginning, she was here now, and she was his best friend. She would be again, Thomas was sure of it. One day. They just needed time. 

"It's crazy, huh?" Thomas said, smiling. 

She smiled back, big and wide and the happiest he'd seen her in awhile. "Crazy." 

They kept moving, clambering up into the Maze. When he made it, he had to stop and take it all in. He couldn't believe he was back here; so many feelings and memories and even nostalgia. He missed this place in an odd sort of way. 

Newt took his hand, looking around. "Bloody hell..." he muttered. 

They were back. 

 

 

No one spoke as they ran to the Glade, Minho leading. 

Thomas could see a pride in him as he ran, like he was home, in his own domain. Newt on the other hand didn't seem so happy to be in there, and Thomas' heart constricted when he thought about why. 

When they made it out, Thomas had to catch his breath- and not just from the running. 

There were hundreds of people. 

Thomas had to admit, he was horrified. All age groups. Adults, teens, kids- even some babies and toddlers. It was wrong, it was so wrong. Newt looked around, shaking his head. "This place suddenly looks much smaller to me..." 

Frypan found them, laughing as he wrapped his arms around them. He recoiled when he saw Gally. "Gally? You're alive?" 

"Nice to see you, too." Gally responded dryly. 

"It's a long story," Thomas said, "but he's a good guy now." 

After deciding they needed to hurry up, they got to planning. 

"Okay, there's about four or five hundred people here. We need to split them into groups. We'll have a Glader or someone from Group B leading each group. Teresa, Brenda, you guys know the way, you lead. I'll make sure people get out of the Maze. Minho, Jorge, Gally, you guys should take up the rear," he glanced at Newt and felt his body ache at what he was going to say next. "I hate to say this, but you're too good of a leader. You need to lead one of these groups."

Newt nodded, but his shoulders seemed to slump. "I know. Too bad that means getting split up again." 

Thomas nodded. "I know.. But it won't be long, then we'll live happily ever after." 

Newt grinned and nodded a little. 

Thomas started instructing the Immunes, making sure they knew what was going on and what they had to do. As he spoke, a horrible crack ripped out, threatening to deafen him. He looked around, but couldn't find a cause. Then again and again, then there was a rumble. Before he knew it, the ground was shaking beneath their feet. 

"The explosives," Thomas muttered. 

Newt grabbed onto Thomas' shirt, "Tommy," he said, almost whimpering. 

Minho looked confused, and Thomas tried to explain, but his voice was cut off by another crack like lightening. He looked over to see a piece of the Maze crumbling and falling. He didn't have time to shout a warning before it fell. 

Right onto a group of people, crushing them. 

Thomas watched in horror as blood oozed out under the stone.


	33. Author's Note!!

Hey guys!!

So I won't be posting an actual chapter tonight or tomorrow, I'm so sorry!! I very unexpectedly was out all day celebrating (I got accepted to Whitworth University:) ), and tomorrow I'm staying at a friends house, because we'll be at a Christmas party all night!

Sorry guys, but I will be back on Wednesday hopefully!!


	34. Chapter Sixty-Nine/Seventy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies, I missed you!! 
> 
> And I have a lot to say, so buckle up! 
> 
> So tomorrow, I won't be able to update. I'll be babysitting, and spending the night there... I can try to update, if she leaves her laptop, but she usually takes it :/ On Friday there WILL be an update! Then on Saturday, I'll be spending the night at her place again. So Friday and Sunday are the days there will be updates, but then I will be on Winter Break and will have plenty of time! :) 
> 
> Which reminds me, I am going to be adding another instillation to this series. It will be me writing my own book about them after they find their paradise and whatnot, which should be interesting. So if you're interested in that, please do stick around! I have lots of brainstorming to do with a friend first, though, so we've got some time before that :) Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

"Run!" 

They didn't need to be told twice; Immunes started sprinting after whoever's line they were assigned to. Thomas watched Newt go for a moment before turning his attention to the others, staying back to point out who to go next so the whole place didn't become a stampede. 

Once there was some organization, Thomas began sprinting to the front. He caught up with Newt and exchanged a glance with him; the closest he could come to reminding him he loved him. He didn't want to, but he ran ahead and began leading everyone through turn after turn. 

When they reached the cliff, things slowed down considerably, but were still moving fast. Thomas stood on one side, Newt on the other and they began funneling people through. Some had babies, toddlers; it was terrifying. After they had gotten a couple dozen through, Newt looked over at Thomas and yelled. "Go in, I'll handle this, they need to know what to do once they're inside!"

Thomas knew there wasn't time to argue. He nodded and dashed through, feeling just as awful as when he left Newt to fight with the other Gladers to go punch in that code. 

Teresa was down there, helping people make their way out. Thomas ran to her. "I'll handle this, you go to the front!" 

She was about to nod when she slowly focused on something behind Thomas, her eyes going wide with terror. 

Thomas spun around just in time to see the lids of the Griever pods toppling off. 

 

 

Teresa grabbed his shoulders. 

"On the tail end of the Griever, in the blubber, there's a switch- sort of like a handle. You have to reach through the skin and pull it out, it deactivates them." 

Thomas nodded. "Okay, finish getting people through!" 

He didn't wait for her answer, just sprinted to the pods. There was no time to waste, he needed to keep this under control or they'd never make it out in time. Thomas reached in to the first pod, the Griever barely starting to get up. He yanked with as much effort as he could muster, and the Griever turned into limp jelly at the bottom of the pod. 

He made it to the next and repeated the process, then the next- the lid on that one was already on the ground, but Thomas managed. He risked a glance behind him, just in time to see Newt falling through. He was relieved, that is, until he turned to see the next Griever already making its way out of its pod. He managed to barely escape death as he pulled the handle, but the last was already out of his pod, there was no way he could get close enough to do that now. 

Thomas panicked; scrambling for anything he could use as a weapon. He found a long piece of broken pipe. When he looked back, he saw Minho kicking at the monster. Thankfully, Newt was too busy trying to help the remaining Immunes into the other room. But his panicked glances told Thomas he'd be there soon. Thomas ran at the creature, it's horrible appendages raising at him. 

Thomas frantically beat at them, beginning to make his way towards the Griever's back end. He was almost there when Teresa flashed at his right; next thing he knew, she had thrown herself onto the Griever, the horirble thing immediately collapsing around her. 

"Teresa!" he screamed, searching for a way to hit the thing without hitting her. 

He ignored her cries of protests and managed to beat off a couple appendages that came at him. He heard Newt scream each time one came at him- he was screaming in panic, but it worked as a warning, and Thomas was only able to protect himself from some because he heard Newt. He fought his way to the back and forced his hand inside, yanking the thing out with everything he had. 

Finally, the monster went limp. 

Thomas helped Teresa up and she smiled. "Thanks, Tom." 

He nodded, but didn't get to say anything before Newt was crashing into him. He hugged him, then grabbed his face. "Are you okay!?" 

Thomas laughed. "I'm fine." The room shook and Thomas frowned. "We need to keep moving."


	35. Chapter Seventy-One/Seventy Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, took longer than expected, but here I am :) (Freaking finally, ugh!)
> 
> Anyway. My house is so cold; I can see my breath... Mom really needs to teach me how to make a fire so I don't freeze while she's gone XD Enjoy :3 
> 
> ***I do NOT own The Death Cure or any of the characters!***

The group stopped. 

Thomas, Newt, and Teresa exchanged glances, then Thomas began pushing through up to the front. As he was weaving through countless bodies, he spotted Brenda and Frypan. Frypan looked exhausted, but gave a smile, while Brenda joined them. When they got to the front, they saw the problem. There was a stairwell, and the group wasn't sure if they should go up or down. 

"We need to go up," Brenda said. 

Thomas simply nodded and took the lead, motioning for the group to follow. Newt grabbed Thomas' hand as they walked. "We're almost there," he said, throwing a smile Thomas' way. Thomas returned it. 

"Yes we are," he said, both to Newt and himself. 

They walked seemingly forever, in a million different directions. Thomas and Newt didn't speak, nobody did, they just focused on trying to get there. Thomas' heavy focus was broken when another explosion sounded; viciously shaking the room and sending just about everybody to the ground. Things creaked and broke somewhere, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. 

In a few seconds, everything stilled. 

Thomas reached over, grabbing Newt's leg. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine, you?" Newt asked, resting a hand on Thomas'. Despite everything, Thomas couldn't help but smile as he nodded. 

"Everybody okay?" he called. 

When everyone agreed, he got to his feet, pulling Newt up as well. "Then let's keep moving, we're almost there!" 

***

They walked on until they reached the Maintenance Room. Thomas could feel his desperation growing; the building was falling apart with them in it, and if the Chancellor was lying, they were done for. 

They rushed inside, looking around briefly. He moved things around and searched, pulling a canvas off a wall. Thomas looked at Newt and grinned, who was already doing the same. 

The Flat Trans was there; a shimmering line of gray. 

"I need to test it before we bring these people in," Thomas said, kissing Newt on the cheek. "I'll be right back." 

Newt simply nodded. Thomas returned it, taking a breath, and stepping through. He shivered at the familiar, icy feeling of crossing it, but when he opened his eyes, he was standing in a simple wooden shed. Through the open door he could see green, lots of green. That smell of fresh air hit him and he smiled stupidly to himself. This was it. 

Ecstatic, he rushed back through. He smiled at Newt, who was watching with wide, expectant eyes. Thomas let out a laugh and nodded. "It's there." 

Newt returned the smile, looking absolutely giddy. Thomas nodded, now they just needed to get everybody through. He grabbed a woman's arm and led her near the Flat Trans. "Could you stay here and make sure everyone gets through?" 

The woman hesitated at first, but nodded. 

Thomas returned it. "Just stay as long as you can."

She nodded, and Thomas rushed off, grabbing Newt's hand and pulling him along. Thomas instructed everyone to start inside, then made his way to the back. Just as he suspected, there he found Brenda, Minho, Teresa, Jorge, Frypan, Gally, and even some of Group B. 

"They better make it quick in there." Minho said. 

Gally nodded. "This place is coming down." 

Thomas nodded, scanning the ceiling warily. "I know, I told them to hurry. We-" 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" 

Thomas' breath caught. Of course he knew who it was before he even looked over; Janson. But he wasn't alone, he was surrounded by WICKED security. There was seven in total; at least they still had the advantage. 

Janson pulled out a long knife. As if on cue, his guards pulled out similar weapons. "I told you I wouldn't stop." he hissed. 

Thomas glanced over at Newt, who like the rest of the group, was finding a weapon. Thomas found himself a piece of warped cable with one Hell of a jagged end. "Let's just get this over with." Minho shouted. 

Janson sneered. 

"Gladly." 

Thomas could feel his body shaking with anticipation. He needed to get this right, he needed to win. More than anything, he needed to get Newt out of here. They were so close now. 

"Go!" 

 

 

An explosion rocked the entire place as they made their way forward. 

Thomas managed to keep his balance somehow, and when he looked at Newt, Newt was still on his feet. Thomas helped Gally up, but he didn't stop. He went crashing into Rat Man, everyone around him doing the same to the other guards. Rat Man tried to take a swipe with his knife, but Thomas connected with Rat Man's armpit, Thomas' cable cutting into him. 

Rat Man dropped his weapon, clutching his wound and stepping away, glaring. 

Thomas wanted to spare a glance and see where Newt was, but the room shook again. Thomas stumbled into Rat Man, dropping his weapon as he did so. They fell to the ground together, and Thomas managed to end up on top. He punched Janson in the left cheek, hard, watching the Rat Man's head snap to the side. He went to do it again, but Janson arched his body, throwing Thomas off, then kicked him in the head, hard. 

Thomas rolled a couple feet, his head throbbing. He laid there for a minute or two, the world spinning, waiting to feel Rat Man on him, but those cold hands never came. He spared a glance to see Newt on the ground, wrestling with him. A jolt of fear went through him and began trying to shake off the pain. He wasn't having much luck until Rat Man got the upper hand, grabbing Newt's throat and choking him violently. 

Thomas shook the dizziness away, thankful his body was willing to cooperate, only when it came to Newt though, it seemed. 

Thomas began crawling over, then was on his feet. The more color he saw drain from Newt's face, the faster he went. Seeing Newt's leg flail and kick helplessly just made Thomas madder. Before he even really knew it, he was there, and kicked Janson in the head with all he had. 

He didn't even give Janson a second. 

He dropped onto him and punched him a couple times, then wrapped his hands around Janson's throat. There was an unhealthy rage boiling inside Thomas, it was blinding him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was killing him, but when he thought about Chuck, and the way Newt screamed when Alby died, and the way Newt looked bleeding in the back of that van, and how he looked under Janson- kicking his legs and gasping- Thomas really didn't care. 

He just kept squeezing, harder and harder. He felt wet snapping and breaking, but he didn't stop. 

He felt someone pulling on his shoulders, hitting his head. Newt's face appeared in front of Thomas, yelling something, but Thomas could hear- the rage filling his ears like cotton. 

Somehow, the fire just died when Newt grabbed Thomas' face. 

He was calm again. 

"He's dead!" Newt was saying, "he's gone, we need to go!"

Thomas nodded a little, feeling a bit dazed. "I'm sorry, I-" 

Newt's face softened and he kissed him. "You shouldn't be sorry. If anyone deserved it, it was him." he assured. "But we need to go now, okay?" 

Thomas nodded a little. 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn't finish Chapter Seventy-Two, but I will later today, and will also throw the last chapter on there! I have to go Christmas shopping now, wish me luck!


	36. Chapter Seventy-Two (Continued)/Seventy-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies! I'VE GOT A LOT TO SAY, SO HOLD ON!: 
> 
> OKAY. So big news. I had mentioned it before, but it's definitely official now; I will be writing my own sequel for The Death Cure (with Newt alive, obviously)! It'll be a part of this series if you're interested in reading it :) The amazing Katharina helped me come up with and edit some ideas, so I think I'm ready now! I'll try and make it actual book-length (about 60-70 chapters), so yeah. It's gonna be another long one if you're interested... :)   
> On another note, I will be redoing the first book from Newt's perspective (a request from Instant_Karma), but that won't be a part of this series, so keep an eye out if you're interested in that one!! 
> 
> Also, we're nearing 800 hits on this one!! :D Thanks guys, I love you all so much! Thanks to those who have left feedback, and if you're done with this series after this one- thank you so much for supporting me and reading, it means everything to me :) I had so much fun writing this, it was totally awesome! I love you all SO MUCH!! 
> 
> Now let's finish this!! ***I do NOT own the Death Cure or any of the characters!***

The explosions seemed nonstop at this point. 

Everything was shaking, pieces of the ceiling falling and everything around them in chaos. Thomas was just focused on moving forward, watching Newt running in front of him. They needed to hurry, Janson and the guards had slowed them down, wasting time they didn't have to waste. 

The ground shook violently and seemingly unending. Thomas fell once or twice to be yanked back up again, and he did the same to Minho and Newt along the way. They all struggled to keep their balance, but they kept moving because they had to. As long as Thomas could see Newt, he at least felt slightly less panicked than he probably should've been. 

There was an awful splintering sound overhead. So loud Thomas had to look back. His eyes drifted upwards. He watched, hypnotized, as a large section of the ceiling was falling towards him. The only thing that snapped him out of it was someone in the corner of his eye; Teresa. He didn't have much time to think about it- she slammed into him, knocking him right off his feet. 

He had barely stumbled away when the giant piece of ceiling fell right onto Teresa. 

"Teresa!" he screamed, sounding inhuman as he scrambled over to her. Only her head and her arm jutted out from underneath, blood pooling out from under her. 

His body started shaking; the more he tried to assess the situation and find a way out of this, the more he realized there was none. "Teresa, I'm so sorry..." he muttered, not even sure if she could hear him anymore. "I'm so sorry..." 

"Me... too," she began, Thomas having to lean in to hear her properly. "I only ever... cared for..." 

And then his body was being yanked away. He didn't fight it, she was gone. And Thomas had been so cruel to her. His heart ached, and he wished he could just take it all back. It all seemed so small and pointless now. 

Thomas knew they had to keep moving, though, or he'd lose the others too. 

He got back to his feet, seeing that it was Minho and Newt who had dragged him. And he was so thankful for them and so thankful that he still had them. 

Looking around, he realized, he wouldn't have them for much longer if they didn't seriously get out of here. 

Thomas looked back just in time to see the remainder of the ceiling beginning to cave in. Fires everywhere, dust everywhere. When they entered the maitenance room, Gally had just gone through. Everyone else had made it in, thank God. Thomas rushed the others inside. Newt grabbed Thomas' hand, and together, they went through, the world collapsing around them. 

But together, they made it. 

 

 

Thomas could barely breathe. 

His heart wouldn't stop racing, and he coughed out smoke miserably. The only thing that reminded him he was okay was Newt's hand in his. Thomas pulled a smile despite everything and looked over at Newt. 

He was just laying beside him, coughing and trying to breathe. His hair was unbelievably dirty and messy, just like the rest of him, covered in dust and scratches and random smears of blood that seemed to come from nowhere. But he was so beautiful, Thomas couldn't even understand how. 

Newt looked over at him and smiled, and Thomas was a big conflicted mess of emotions; but above all, at this moment, he was euphoric. 

They finally made it out. And they did it together. 

"I need you two to get out," Brenda said after pressing some buttons on the control panel, making the Flat Trans disappear. She sounded urgent. 

Thomas was a little concerned by that, but he didn't have enough energy to fight it. He and Newt helped each other stand up, laughing and joking about being a pair of old people. They slowly shuffled outside, where all the other Immunes were milling about. Minho was leaned against the shed and got up when he saw them, throwing his arm around Thomas' shoulder. "We did it." he said, poking Newt's head. 

Newt just smiled at the somehow affectionate gesture and nodded. "We did." 

Thomas nodded, taking it all in. 

He heard the door to the shed close, then a woosh of fire. He looked back to see it burning. Brenda joined them. "Just making sure?" Thomas asked. 

She nodded. "Just making sure." 

Thomas just nodded, the four of them watching it burn to the ground. 

***

A few hours later, and Thomas was just sitting by himself on the edge of a cliff, his legs dangling. It overlooked the ocean; and gosh, the ocean was beautiful. The setting sun sent liquid fire over the surface of the water, and Thomas' breath was taken away. 

Minho and Newt had already started taking charge. Thank goodness, because Thomas was done. He didn't have an ounce of responsibility left in him. 

"Hey." 

Thomas turned to see Newt walking over to him, sitting beside him. 

"Hey," Thomas said with a smile. Suddenly, the ocean wasn't so breathtaking anymore. 

Newt grinned at him and tapped the temple of Thomas' head. "What're ya thinkin' about?" 

Thomas shook his head. "Absolutely nothing. I'm done for awhile." 

Newt laughed and Thomas felt completely alive with the sound. Newt rested his head on Thomas' shoulder, taking his hand in his. "There's over two hundred of us. What do ya think about that? It sounds.. hopeful, right?" 

Thomas nodded, squeezing Newt's hands. "I think it does." 

Newt looked at him, grinning. "See, I got you thinkin'." 

Thomas rolled his eyes with a little laugh and pulled him in closer. "Yeah, you did." he said, smiling. 

They sat in silence for awhile, watching the ocean as the sun got lower. 

"I love you so much," Thomas whispered. 

Newt let out a pleased sigh. "I love you too, so much." 

And just like that, Thomas had no doubts anymore. 

They were going to be just fine.


End file.
